


Not his first, but his second husband

by QueenOfGayness



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Beverly Katz is the Best, Canon-Typical Violence, Case, Cheating, Confident Will, Developing Relationship, Dog - Freeform, Getting to Know Each Other, Gore, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hurt/Comfort, Jack's an asshole, Jealous Hannibal, Kind of Domestic, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Will, Minor Character Death, Obsessive Hannibal, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Unknown cannibalisme, Whoops Anthony is back, Will/Anthony in the beginning, intimate sex, no encephalitis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 70,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfGayness/pseuds/QueenOfGayness
Summary: Hannibal and Will meet at an opera performance. Hannibal gains an immediate interest, which only deepens the more he gets to know Will. He soon realises that he wants Will for himself. There is just one tiny problem. Will is happily married.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first big Hannibal fic. I don't really know yet how many chapters/words it will have, but it will be a lot.  
> And also: English isn't my first language, but I'm doing my best!  
> Have fun reading this!
> 
> \- Melody

**2 December, 11:13 p.m.**

The cold was creeping its way through his clothes. Anthony wished that the security would hurry the fuck up, because the fingers holding his cigarette were already getting stiff and his leather jacket, while remaining open – otherwise, it just wouldn’t look _good_ – was helping just so much. 

His date of that night went horrible. Okay, the guy was really cute. Small, black hair and dark eyes, seeming innocent and hot at the same time - probably just an act he was used to play, because it didn't feel sincere. But he could have lived with that, if this guy hadn't rambling on about his ex-boyfriend, how he had been, how much Anthony looked liked him, and even that he _missed_ him. Anthony was many things, but he surely was not a replacement.

So, when he saw his chance to leave, he did.

Finally, Anthony thought and flicked the butt of his cigarette away, letting one of the two securities search him with light pats on his body. Once this was done and he seemed clean, he happily entered, fisting his hands a few times to warm the at least a little.

Inside, it was even louder than outside, the mass of people dancing and grinding against eachother making it almost impossible to get anywhere.

Well, it couldn't bother him, because the more people there were, the more choices he had. But first, a drink to completely forget his aweful date.

Moving in the tact of the beat, he made his way through the crowd, taking one or two drunk girls by their waist and guiding them gently to the side when they tried to dance with him, slinging their slender arms around his neck, and thus slowing him down.

The closer he got to the bar, the more bareable the music got, just a loud drum in his ears back here instead of deafening him completly. At least Anthony wouldn't have to yell his order into the bartenders ear.

 

It was as busy as one would expect, but since a group of barely legal girls moved back to the dancefloor, it wasn’t a too big problem problem for him to find himself a place amongst the many people left.

Leaning forward on the counter, Anthony looked the admittedly cute bargirl up and down and gave her a charming smile. The wink that followed convinced her to prefer him above her other costumers, thus bringing him his order faster than she would have otherwise.

Pleased, he took a sip of the brown liquid, letting it burn his throat and actually enjoying it. A whiskey after a cigarette or vice versa was one of his favourite things. Sure, his mouth and tounge tasted filthy thanks to the drugs, but just like anybody else here, he didn't mind.

An amused huff besides him got his attention.

Turning his head in that direction he faced a man of his own age, or at least not much younger than 25, with luscious dark brown curls and a three-day beard, looking up at him with a amused and tipsy eyes.

Interested in what he saw, Anthony grinned and took another sip, mentainting their eyecontact. Those deer-like eyes were enough to captivate him and letting him decide that this was him. This man would lay in his bed tonight.

“What?” Anthony finally asked playfully.

“It’s just that the bargirl,” Cutie nodded at her without taking his eyes of him. “Didn’t pay much attention to almost anyone the whole night, but then you are here and she swoons all over you.”

A quick glance towards said girl confirmed that Cutie was right. She was doing her job, but stood just a few feet from him, letting her colleagues attend the costumers at the other end of the bar.

“Jealous? Or how should I interpret this?”

The others eyes shut up to his face again. Was Cutie checking him out? Good, this meant he didn’t need to convince him to be a little gay tonight.

“I would interpret it as something noticed out of boredom.” His look wandered towards the girl and with her attention on them he ordered himself a whiskey as well. When he got it, he didn't turn back to Tony, instead looking at the brown liquid, tracing the edge of the glass, seemingly bored.

Oh, how he loved the ones who played hard to get. It made it more interesting.

Anthony leaned his arm on the counter, leaning forward to his prey and into his personal space. “Am I already boring you, Cutie?”

With his mouth slightly ajar he stared at Anthony, seeming playfully offended. “Cutie? Me? Are you serious?,” he laughed when, trying to hide the blush. “Just call me Will.”

“Well, I think that Cutie is a good nickname because it fits. But alright, only if you call me Tony,” his voice a pitch deeper he added “or whatever else you prefer.”

Will was still blushing when he held his glass up in order to clink it with his and to escape what was just said, both taking a sip afterwards.

While he looked tipsy, Will still moved gracefully off the stoll. “I need to go, my friend is waiting for me. If you have nothing better to do you can join us.” Almost disinterested Cutie pulled his shoulders.

What a diva.

“If they’re as cute as you, why not.” The other just rolled his eyes at that, took his glass and moved away from the bar, leaving him behind.

Grinning slightly, he followed Will, staring at his butt, which honestly looked pretty good. Not too big nor too small, but seeming firm and well trained.

 _Attention_ , he scolded himself. _The job was not down and he not in his bed yet._

Will had stopped at a table in the back of the club. A young, Asian woman, with short, straight, black hair and a little black dress so tight it fitted like a second skin sat there as well, inspecting Anthony with curiousity.

If he wasn’t gay, he would be on his knees right now.

“Bev, this is Tony. We just met at the bar. Tony, this is Beverly.”

She was smirking a little, glancing in Will’s direction, before looking back to Anthony. “Good to see that Will is having fun as well.”

“As well?,” Will asked, while taking a seat on the sofa, Anthony following and sitting beside him, not yet putting his arm around Cuties shoulder. “So, you met someone?”

“Yeah, I wanted to tell you that I was leaving, but you just disappeared. But here you are! With a bad boy! Never knew that those were your type.” She licked her glossy lips. “But I do get why.”

“Bev!”

A laugh escaped Anthony. With her cheeky attitude she reminded him too much of his own best friend. “I like you already, Bev,” he declared with a wink.

Self-satisfied, the girl went on drinking her cocktail.

“So,” Will, tried to rescue himself and not be a complete blushing mess, “You found someone then? Another boy?”

“No, honestly, I’m a little done with boys for now. But there was this adorable red-haired girl. She’s just getting her jacket and telling her friends where she’s heading, then we’re leaving.”

Speaking of the devil, Anthony could see a red and curly haired girl approach them. Wasn’t she one of the girls of the group at the bar? Well, she was cute, he guessed.

Beverly must have spotted her as well, because she was standing up. “Try not to get too drunk and text me where you’re heading.”

“I promise,” Will said, receiving a kiss on the cheek afterwards.

“Bye guys!” And off she was.

Yeah, her butt was definitely nice too. For girls as her he’d consider making an exception.

But, he wasn’t here for her, he reminded himself and looked at the handsome Cutie with curls he wanted to bury his hands in besides him.

“So, what brings you here?” Will asked once she was gone, playing with the rim of his drink. “You came here alone, right?” Had he been observing him the whole time?

“Oh, just a date which went bad. He kept rambling over his ex-boyfriend, and that isn’t something you want to hear on a first date, right?” Will nodded in agreement. “And afterwards I decided to have some fun and come here. So, what about yourself? I don't think that Beverly is your girlfriend?”

A kind of embarrassed look spread on Will’s face. “Believe it or not, but I’m not actually the kind to go to clubs."

He didn’t know why, but he had to smile. Yeah, if he would need to categorize Will, he would put him in a box labelled "adorable nerd who likes to read".

“But you still came here, so why's that?” Anthony found himself actually curious.

“You see, Bev broke up with her boyfriend a week ago and she wanted to just have a one night stand to just take her mind off - her words. And because she didn’t want to go alone,” without further explaining he gestured towards himself, bringing his glass of whisky to his lips and drinking.

“Ah, alright. But you are into guys, right?”

His attention was caught when the other bit his lip, licking over the bitten place. “Kind of. I haven’t.. tried very much yet, but want to.” Will played with the ring he was wearing, turning it from left to right.

Anthony cocked an eyebrow, watching Will for a few quiet moments. He wouldn't mind doing nothing with him. Will just had something... captivating “That’s alright, don’t worry about it. We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he explained.

In one go Will downed the rest of his whiskey. Was he trying to steady himself?

“I mean-”

Wet lips were on his before he could finish his sentence. And just as fast as they were there, they have left again.

For a second Anthony remained surprised, but his hand was quickly on Will’s neck, pulling him in, kissing his lips again. If this is what he wanted, Anthony would surely not decline him.

He his hand was put on Anthony’s tight and he leaned further towards him.

 

 

**3 December, 10:34 a.m.**

 

The sun was too bright. Why was the sun shining on him? It never shone on his bed. That’s why he had chosen that spot, to peacefully sleep in and not be bothered by the sunrays.

With a groan Will rolled around in bed until he was on his stomach, feeling his back getting cold and a light sting in his ass.

An arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him back to where he had lain before.

Huh?

Confused he rubbed his eyes before he opened them, sleepily looking over his shoulder and spotting chaotic dark blond hair.

Oh, that’s right. That’s why he’s here. This wasn’t his apartement.

He stretched a little, feeling no signs of a hangover and being glad about it.

“G’morning,” a raw voice murmured in his ear, making the hair in his neck stand up straight.

“Morning.”

“Do we still have some pizza left?” A small kiss was placed on the back of his neck, then bit tenderly, making him shudder and reminding him of the things they had done last night, of all the marks that had been left.

 

Almost purring because of all the attention he was getting, he put his hands over Tony's, his fingertips stroking the back of it. “I think so.”

A nib at his ear made him - and something else - more awake, letting a sigh escape his throat. “Can you get us some?” Wait a moment. This was  manipulation.

“Hm, depends on what I get.” He turned in Tony’s arms, facing the man who seemed just as not-hungover as himself. He laid his own arm around the others waist.

“A piece?”

Will raised his eyebrow.

“Okay, two pieces.”

And rolled his eyes.

“Fine, fine, you diva. Two pieces and a kiss?”

“Tss, good enough, we can discuss later where you’ll kiss me,” he gave in, smirking lazily.

A few seconds and another stretch later and he was on his feet again, going to get the cold pizza waiting in the kitchen for them.

He could feel the burning stare on his ass.

Good.

Too lazy to take the pizza out of its box he just took it with him, not caring about the crumbs that would get onto the bed.

The sheets needed to be changed anyway.

Returning, Tony had at least sat up and stroked his hair back to tame its chaos. He was talking on the phone?

His phone?

“Yeah, he isn’t even hangover. You can have him back at… like, this evening. We still gotta do something.” His gaze met Will’s, and something about it made the latter blush.

Yeah, that was definitely his phone and probably Beverly. He may have forgotten to text her where he would be heading and was now worried sick as to why he wasn't at their shared flat.

“See you, bye.”

Will’s phone was thrown between the pillows.

He huffed. “Really?”

“Really. So, where’s my baby?” Tony had clapped his hands before he rubbed them together, looking hungrily at Will, making him hesitant and embarrassed.

“Don’t call me baby.”

A fake-confused look hit him. “What? I was obviously talking about the pizza.”

Will opened his mouth in an offended manner, playing the diva Tony had called him a few times. “Okay, you ain’t getting no pizza,” he declared in a voice which was a pitch higher than normally, sitting down on his side again.

For a few seconds it was silent. Then the bedsheets started rustling. Warm arms wrapped around him, pressing him against the others chest. An even warmer mouth was on his neck.

“Aww, come on, baby. I love you both, you know that.”

He didn’t react, causing Tony to tickle him unexpectedly.

“Okay, okay!”, he exclaimed laughing. “I get it, you can have some!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the reading! :)  
> Following chapters will be more in Hannibal's POV
> 
> \- Melody
> 
> Update: Following chapters will be updated during weekends!


	2. The Opera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tried to change my writing style a little and personally like it much more, so I hope you do too :)  
> Following chapters will probably be updated every weekend  
> Have fun reading!
> 
> \- Melody

21 Juli

 

“Baby, come on, we can’t be too late.” He could almost see the slightly irritated eye roll Anthony would be doing right now. Well, it wasn’t his fault that he couldn’t get into the bathroom until just now and had to hurry up.

For the last time, just to be sure, he looked at himself in the mirror. His curls were kind of tamed, three-day beard neatly trimmed and his dark blue suit looked like it was made for him. This may be because it was. Anthony wanted him to have at least four decent looking suits, in case there ever would be an occasion needing him to wear one. Will had found this to be an exaggeration, but was thankful for his husband's idea right now.

Self-satisfied he made his way down, Tony already waiting for him with his coat in his hand. A low whistle escaped from his dear husband's lip's, making Will blush just a little.

“You look breathtaking.” After helping Will put on his coat, Anthony stole a sweet kiss from his lips.

Will casually swept Tony’s hands off his waist. “And you stunning. Now get out. You didn’t rush me, just for us being too too-late because you couldn’t keep your eyes and hands off me.”

 

A little bit bored and waiting for them to enter the opera hall, Hannibal sipped at his champagne, not taking much notice of the held conversation Alana and that FBI special agent – Jack Crowford, if he remembered it correctly – were having for ten minutes.

His gaze swept over the people in the room, seeking something to entertain him even if it’s just a little. Women were decorated with diamonds and pearls, dressed in elegant and colorful dresses. Men wore expensive suits and watches, holding their partners like trophies by their waists. They seemed to enjoy “their” time to shine for one evening.  
If he hadn’t picked up that this was Jack’s and his wife’s anniversary and that this was the reason they were here, he would have seriously wondered how that man would even dare to come to an opera. The agent seemed to stand out in a negative way, not being able to put down his guard, wearing an old suit, which once surely was kind of good looking, while his wife Bella fitted her name, wearing a bordeaux red dress that flattered her curves.

Remembered of his own partner at his side, he looked back at Alana, who was still in a conversation. Something about her not wanting a certain person to help Jack on a case. Hannibal listened closer, just to be amused about which case they were talking. The Chesapeake Ripper case.

He needed to hold back a chuckle. Really, the FBI were just a bunch of educated and trained morons, sometimes catching an amateur murderer. As if they could ever catch him, or even find the smallest piece of evidence that would point in his direction. But still, it was amusing to watch and see them try and struggle, fully knowing that it had no point.

“Speaking of the devil!” Jack stepped aside, making room between Hannibal and him for two arriving men. “Will, good to see you! It must have been ages the last time we’ve.”

Hannibal’s attention went towards the man Alana too just welcomed. He looked like he’d rather not see Jack for a little longer.

He held back a small smile that would have appeared otherwise. Understandable.

Alana was so kind to introduce them. “This is my partner, Doctor Hannibal Lecter. Hannibal, this are Will Graham, an old friend of mine, and his husband Anthony Graham.”

The other’s gaze met Hannibal and for a moment or two, the latter held the gaze, feeling that this wasn’t just any man. It was the way he had looked at Alana, Jack and the others that made Hannibal come to his conclusion.

Will smiled politely, which led him to answer him with one of his own honest smiles. In his mind he made a note of this man and his name, making sure to remember him.

“It’s nice to meet you, Will Graham”, with that he shook the other’s hand, and shifted his gaze towards Anthony. “And you too, of course, Anthony Graham.”

This one seemed like an ordinary guy, slightly smarter than the average and wanting to show that and his looks of. But, at the same time, most of the people here took the opera as a chance to do this.

Noticing some of them around him entering the hall, he turned to Alana. “I would love to talk more with your friends,” just for show the corners of his lips went up a bit. “But it is time to take our seats.”

Like the gentleman Hannibal was, he let Alana take hold of his arm, elegantly leading them inside and to their seats.

“Do you find him interesting?”, his lover asked bluntly.

“Who?” Of course, he knew who she meant.

“Will. I mean yes, you listened to Jack’s and mine conversation-“ He really didn’t. “But seeing someone like that in real life is… different. I remembered the first time I met him. It felt like, like I was staring in a mirror.” Her gaze wandered towards the still dropped curtains, seeing nothing in particular, she was probably remembering their first meeting.

Maybe he should have listened. Couldn’t be undone now, so he just had to get to know what was so interesting about Will in another way. He had to talk to him again.

Speaking off which, Hannibal recognised Will just a few seats away from them, talking to his husband. He made no issue in hiding his gaze, letting Alana, who finally turned back to him, take notice of it. “He does seem interesting.” He finally looked at her. “But then again, someone like you can’t have boring friends.”

A soft blush crept towards her cheeks. “You can be such a charmer.”

“I know you love it,” he answered, while thinking about a way of getting more information. Even when Hannibal didn’t like gossip, Alana secretly did. “Is there a reason why Will dislikes Jack? Or did I misunderstand the tense situation?”

Alana looked subtly, but when you knew her clearly displeased. “It’s just-,” she cleared her throat, drawing time. “Last time Will consulted the FBI, Anthony had to drag Will away from them, otherwise he would have… gotten too into it, to put it like that. And since Will was under Jack’s supervision, it’s Jack’s fault. He let it happen on purpose.” Her cherry lips were pressed hard on each other.

She was still angry at Jack.

“I see. But the past is in the past.” Taking her hand in his, he stroked it a few times, observing how this calmed her down a little. “Let’s enjoy the night.”

 

~

 

Alana started feeling ill somewhere near the middle of the play. Hannibal offered to bring her home and staying with her, but she insisted that she could manage getting to Hannibal’s house on her own – since it was closer than hers - and that he should stay here to enjoy the opera. With a sight he capitulated, not wanting to cause a fuss.

So, when it ended, he held the conversations on his way to the coat check as short as possible. There was no one he felt the need to talk to, so he politely excused himself from each beginning conversation.

Before he reached his destination, Hannibal spotted him again, leaning into the side of his husband at the luxurious-looking bar, one arm lazily around the others’ waist and his hand in the back pocket of his husband’s trousers.

Unknowing he licked his lips. Will did look good. It wouldn’t surprise him would Will have ever worked as a model. His body was lean and tall, and his face handsome. In that suit he looked like a person who came out alive of a Burberry magazine.

Spontaneously changing his mind about going home, he made his way over to the happy, lovely couple. Without an invitation he joined them. “Will and Anthony was it, right?” His lips politely curled up.

A little surprised about the sudden company, they turned towards him. Anthony answered first. “Yes, and you were..?”

“Alana’s partner.”

“Ah, that’s right!” Hannibal couldn’t stand him already. “Good for her that she finally found someone as well.” Anthony’s eyes scanned them, staying just a little too long on his groin. “And a handsome one it is.”

In just a second he decided that he would seek another chance to talk to Will, getting to know what’s so interesting about him, but without his husband at his side. What a bothersome person. “Alana is a lovely woman, I am happy to be with her, but you yourself seem to have an excellent husband as well.”

Anthony grinned happily. “I have! Join us for a drink, Hannibal. When we like each other you, me and our loves could go on a double date.” If the eyebrow wiggle wasn’t clear enough already, the way he said that suggested something more than just a date.

A sigh escaped from Will. “Don’t mind him, he already had his “one” drink and is just trying to pass time. Otherwise, he isn’t like this.” He seemed a little displeased and embarrassed, probably aware of the suggestion of his husband.

As if he hadn’t heard Will, Hannibal nodded at Anthony. “Just one, I still need to drive.”

Seeming quiet satisfied, Anthony ordered another three drinks, one for each of them. Not complaining about the whiskey, Hannibal clinked his glass with those of the other two, taking a sip, subtly observing Will when he did too.

“Did you enjoy the opera?” he asked, looking into blue-greenish eyes. Somehow they reminded him of a pond.

Will shrugged his shoulders. “Tony likes and enjoys them, I learned to like some of them throughout the years, but would rather do something else.”

“Or someone,” Anthony added with a smirk, smacking Will’s butt, making him look flustered and shake his head.

With a slightly irritated look Will took hold of his husband’s hand and removed it of his butt. “Tony, really, stop it, we’re in public.”

Hannibal took notice that Anthony looked pretty bored and a bit pouty of the fact that Will scolded him, which pleased him.

Trying to get Will’s attention back, Hannibal cleared his throat. “That must be the reason I have never noticed you at one before. Then, what do you enjoy?”

It worked. His eyes were on his own again, but taking a good look, Hannibal still didn’t see anything that remembered of a mirror. The, admittedly beautiful enough to captivate, eyes seemed empty in their own way.

“Fishing. And since a few months visiting museums, but mostly fishing.” A small, honest smile appeared on Will’s face, smoothing his skin and making him look younger. “What about you? I suspect opera?”

A twenty-something looking man joined their space before Hannibal could answer. That man gave Will just a quick look, but otherwise ignored both Will and him, instead smiling up at Anthony, who almost immediately lit up. “Hey, I’m ready to go.” His voice remembered of a purr.

Anthony got up his feet, stroking Will’s cheek, kissing him short but deep. “I will see you tonight, babe.”

“Get home safe.”

Slinging one arm around the shoulders of the smaller man, Anthony said a quick goodbye to Hannibal, before he left, leaving him confused.

Needing a second to gather himself together again, never having seen something like this, he took a sip of his whiskey.

“You two are polyamory?” he finally asked Will, who looked like he had waited for a question like this.

The other one took a sip as well. “Not exactly.”

“Would you mind explaining it? I’m curious.”

He played with his whiskey, swapping it from one side to the other. “There isn’t much to explain. Tony likes to have sex with others, I don’t mind as long as he tells me.” Something in Will’s eyes wanted to challenge him, seeing how Hannibal would react. Good, he already thought Will would get shy now.

“Is that why he wanted a double date?” he answered Will’s look with a challenge himself.

Will snorted amused. “Probably,” he admitted. “He thinks you’re interesting and good-looking.”

Curious, Hannibal cocked his head to the side. “What about you?”

“I don’t find you that interesting. Just another psychiatrist who wants to psychoanalyse me. Yes, Alana mentioned you once or twice.”

He pulled an eyebrow up, obviously looking Will up and down. “For what reason should I psychoanalyse you?”

For a moment, Will looked taken aback, probably not expecting this answer. But then he laughed once, not believing Hannibal. “It’s obvious.”

“Then let me psychoanalyse you while you and your husband join our half-year anniversary dinner party,” he played along.

A blush spread across Will’s cheeks, getting him to take a sip of his whiskey to try and hide it. “Unlike my husband I’m not interested in stuff like that.”

“I assure you, I wouldn’t dare to think of our dinner in such a way,” feeling amused, he added: “at least as long as you don’t want to.”

Will dramatically rolled his eyes. “You and Anthony will surely get along very well.” With a sigh he capitulated. “Fine, just let me give you my number, so you can text me the details.”

Pleased Hannibal unlocked his phone and handed it to Will, so the latter could give him his number.

 

~

 

Hannibal, entered his dark home, suspecting Alana is already asleep, thus going to the kitchen for the last drink of tonight. A fine, red wine.

Sitting comfortable in his armchair, one hand on the armrest, the other holding his glass, he started thinking.

Of course, he got to know what’s so special about Will Graham. He was a pure empath. That would also explain why Alana felt like she was staring in a mirror the first time they met. And why he didn’t.

Would Will be confused about that he couldn’t “see” – that’s what Will called it – him? He held a chuckle back and sipped of his wine. Hannibal hoped so, and that it would cause some interest in himself.

Thinking of Will, Hannibal’s thought also jumped to his husband.

Will did have a strange one. One that seemed to like to fuck others, while he already had a handsome husband at his side. Poor Will could be so much more than just some boring teacher at an FBI college, married to an average associate professor who can’t keep it in his pants. The reason why Will was still with that man was probably because he’s afraid to be lonely and this just was the first working relationship he ever had.

Maybe he should change that boring lifestyle a little.

He had planned to use actual animals for this dinner party, but since this was the perfect opportunity to bring some excitement into Will Graham’s life, some human pigs would do well, too.

Satisfied about the evening and his new plan, he emptied his wine glass, quickly cleaning it afterwards.

Quietly, to not awake Alana, he opened his bedroom door, only to find his very awake lover.

The candles all over the room gave the room a warm ambiance. Looking down he saw rose petals all over the floor and – when his gaze fell on it again – also on the bed.

A little smile appeared on his face when he met Alana’s eyes. “You are not sick.”

Sitting up, the satin bathrobe fell open and exposed one of her shoulders as well. “I never was,” she admitted.

Lured in by her beautiful body, he came closer and let his eyes take in the magnificent scenery.

 

~

 

Tired Will turned towards the noise that came out of the bathroom. A yawn escaped from him when he opened his eyes just enough to be able to see his Anthony.

“Did I wake you?” Tony whispered, testing if Will was still asleep or not.

He must have showered, his hair was still damp.

“Yeah, but I don’t mind.” Inviting, he held the blanket up, moving to the side to make some more room.

The lights of the bathroom were turned off and a few seconds later, Will could feel the mattress dip down because of the extra weigh.

A warm body was pressed onto his and gladly he wrapped his arms around the other. Tony must have showered here, he smelled like himself, almond and chocolate.

Cuddling his husband Will fell asleep again fast, still feeling Tony’s kiss on his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the reading! :)
> 
> \- Melody


	3. The Dinner Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for letting you guys wait! I was sick and didn't have much energy to write. To make it up this chapter is a little longer than the previous ones. :)
> 
> \- Melody

6 August

 

It really was not that hard to get to know his name, since that man seemed quite… “popular” inside the high society. Young, admittedly beautiful and unattached. He was a rising musician, got a lovely face and a handful of lovers that sponsored his expensive lifestyle. If Hannibal recalls correctly, Dural used to be an escort, not too long ago. So, besides lovers, nobody would miss Victor Duval.

If he wouldn’t have been so rude towards Hannibal, just ignoring him completely, and Will, ignoring him as well  _and_ sleeping with his husband, he wouldn’t even have glanced twice towards Duval. But unfortunately for him, Hannibal was planning a dinner party, and one should always eat the rude.

Quietly he hummed along to the Violin Sonata by Tartini that played in the background while spreading his instruments across the mini-bar.

He had followed Victor towards a hotel, not a cheap one, but not a luxurious one either, patiently waiting for his lover to leave the room after they were done and while Duval showered, Hannibal had slipped inside, making sure that nobody and no camera had seen him.

The man groaned low, trying to rub his temple, but noticing that this was not possible. Amused Hannibal watched him realise that he was strapped to a chair, arms on the armrests, legs spread and bound to each chair leg. Panic rose in the still clouded eyes.

“Slept well?” Hannibal stepped inside of Duval’s view, feeling his mouth twitch slightly, almost smirking.

Duval didn’t manage more than a few grunts. Of course he couldn’t. Hannibal had made sure that they remained undisturbed during their little appointment. A scream would attract unwanted attention, so Duval needed to be drugged, but still being able to feel what was happening to him.

Inspecting his scalpels, he decided for a large, half-rounded one. The music still played and Hannibal started humming again, standing behind Duval. “This will hurt a lot.”

Placing his scalpel down on Victor’s belly button, and with slight pressure he neatly sliced open the others upper body, only stopping when he neatly finished the Y-cut. He then proceeded to expose the rib cage. Inspecting his work until now, Hannibal took a step back.

Meanwhile all kinds of bodily flued found their way out of Victor and spilled on the floor. Good thing that Hannibal’s shoes were covered. This wasn’t the first time this happened to his victims, but it remained gross. Tears and snot was running down Duval’s face. His eyes were begging him to stop.

Disapproving Hannibal clicked his tongue. “You’re making such a mess, Victor.”

The bloodied scalpel was switched with a rib shear. He didn’t want to break open the rib cage and potentially damage the heart. His dinner guests wouldn’t get such thing.

Duval had managed to let his head fall forwards and to take a look at his open body, blood, piss and shit everywhere. Distressed sounds left his half open mouth, only to mute within seconds. His eyes rolled back and his head now hang completely.

Irritated Hannibal rolled his eyes. They always lost consciousness so fast. An adrenaline shot should do the trick of bringing Duval back, though.

Hannibal had thought right. After a little waiting Victor opened his eyes again. Roughly, Hannibal took hold of his head and pressed it back against the chair. “Now behave yourself, will you?”

Not letting himself get distracted again, Hannibal cut through the rib cage. By the time he had it all the way open, exposing the heart, Victor seemed to be on the edge of unconsciousness again. He didn’t have much blood left, so another adrenaline shot wouldn’t help too much.

Humming along to the calm music, Hannibal took hold of the heart, which beat furiously in his hand, as if it wanted to break free. A few and swift movements later, Hannibal was holding the now motionless heart in his hand, watching Victor Duval’s eye light leave him.

Happy with his new dinner, Hannibal put the heart inside his cooling box.

 

His murder utensils packed and waiting for him at the door, Hannibal took a last look at his newest, quiet vulgar work of art. While he was a man of elegance, this time he seemed a vulgar theme fit for the young man.

His arms were tied to the bedposts, stretching his upper body, giving away a good look to the open torso, where the missing heart left a hole. Most of Duval’s ribs were missing in his chest, too. They were chopped to fine, little pieces and sprinkled across the bed, making them into improvised flower petals. Both legs were angled and spread, showing Duval’s arse and degrading him even in his death.

If it weren’t for all the blood and the open body, it would almost look inviting. A chuckle left Hannibal. He did a great job.

 

7 August

 

Even though Hannibal was the romantic type of man, he had outdone himself this time. His inspiration was back and alive. Victor Duval, Michelle Vocalson and Christopher Word, all once ugly and rude, were now beautiful dishes, honouring his and Alana’s relationship.

The waiters were carrying the food inside, placing them how he had ordered them to do. Normally he wouldn’t let other people help with his dinner arrangements or keeping his guests happy and well fed, but even he had to admit that sometimes waiters helped wonders.

Leaving them to their work, Hannibal made his way upstairs, needing to change his clothes into something more suitable.

Surprised at the sudden company, Alana turned around when she heard the door opening, letting her arm behind her back sink. A fond smile decorated her face when she saw who her company was. “Could you zip me up, please?”

“Of course.” A few steps later he was standing behind her, stroking her silky hair over her shoulder, and fulfilling her request. He gently took her hand and spun her around. Giggling, she let it happen. His gaze wandered her body, taking it in completely. Alana was wearing the black dress he ordered for her for this event, together with the delicate necklace who once belonged to her grandmother. “You look exquisite, Alana.”

Holding her waist, Hannibal pulled her towards him and against his chest, brushing one lost strand of hair back. Her perfume was her own, a little bit too sweet for her appearance and character, if she would ask Hannibal.

“Thank you.” In her opinion Hannibal had earned himself a kiss to the cheek. “How are the preparations going?”

“They are all done, and you will love it. But let it be a surprise I can watch and don’t take a peek. I will just change and then I will show you.”

Alana laughed. “Alright, but hurry up, I’m curious.” She pulled him down, only to give him a quick, deep kiss. Pleased, he went along and kissed her back, laying one of his hands in her neck, so she couldn’t pull back like she had planned to.

A quiet moan escaped from her when he bit her lip, not caring about her lipstick and surely messing it up. Pressing her hands against Hannibal’s chest, she finally pushed herself away, cheeks flushed and lips plum. “Don’t, we need to be ready when our guests arrive.”

He let his thumb run across Alana’s jaw, looking her in the eyes, before he let his gaze drop to her lips for a moment. “Later?”

Amused Alana huffed, smiling to herself. “Yes, later is fine. Now get changed.” She freed herself, to walk past him to the bathroom, playfully slapping his butt when she passed him.

 

~

 

With his present – just some pralines and a wine, Anthony suggested that both could enjoy it later in the evening - in his left hand, he knocked at the door.

He hated to go alone, but with Anthony being in another state being a guest lecturer at another college, Will didn’t have much of a choice. Tony explained to him that it would make him more known under the professors and thus helping his reputation. And since Anthony wanted to become a professor instead of staying an associate professor, Will couldn’t say no.

Which didn’t change the fact that he still didn’t like going alone.

The door opened and a smiling Alana let him in. “Thanks for coming.”

“Thanks for inviting me. Anthony can’t come, but we got you a little present.” Will held the gift basket out to here, grinning slightly. “Anthony hopes that you two enjoy this.”

Inspecting her gift while setting it away, Alana looked amused. “We will, thank you. Now come inside,” she waved at him, gesturing him to follow her, also explaining the rooms on her way to the dinner party. Will tried to remember as many as possible.

When they arrived in the main room of the party, Will was amazed. The first thing that attracted his attention were the people. They were dressed like they were attending a high society event with paparazzi everywhere. Elegant dresses and luxurious suits. Will almost felt underdressed in his three-piece. The next thing that caught his eyes was the food. Anthony had dragged Will along to quite a lot of restaurants, but this finger food topped almost everything he had ever seen. Immediately he felt his stomach rumbling, demanding some of it.

“Those are just appetizers, the main dish will be served in the dinner room.” Hearing the doorbell ring, Alana turned her head towards the hall. “I need to welcome our other guests, enjoy yourself.” She threw one of her stunning smiles at Will before leaving him alone.

He looked around, not recognising many faces and those he did, he didn’t know well enough to talk to. Hannibal was nowhere in sight as well. So, he just took a glass champagne the waiters were carrying around and a little bit of the food, deciding to take a look around the house. He had seen others do it as well.

Taking his first bite of something that looked like a pastry with meat, just way more fancy than he knew, he almost moaned. God, this was delicious. Maybe he should order Hannibal as a catering service at his own anniversary in September. Will chuckled at the thought.

Peacefully, he let his eyes scan the room. It was a huge one, two set tables filling most of it. Will must have found the dinner room. He sipped of his champagne and walked closer to one of the artworks hanging on the walls.

There was a blond man, clothed in armour, holding a dark haired, dying one in his arms, carefully pressing him to his chest, armour removed and exposing his wounds. Blood spilled out of the chest of the latter and onto the blond, his arm was weakly holding him. They were surrounded by people. Women holding each other, soldiers with lowered spears and taken off helmets under their arms, and men on horses standing close. They all were turned towards the two men. Two women were crying and when Will looked closer, he could see that the blond one was crying as well, mouth opened wide in an agonizing scream. Will could hear it. He could feel the pain. It spilled out of each pencil stroke, hitting him hard.

“The death of Patroclus,” a deep voice with a mild foreign accent explained.

Slow steps approached him, but Will didn’t turn around. “It is heart breaking.” Only when Hannibal stood at his side Will faced him. “The artist is very talented.”

Hannibal smiled sincerely. “Thank you. Not many look at it, since they are almost always distracted by the food I serve them.”

Surprised, Will looked at awe at Hannibal. “Is there something you can’t do?” he questioned jokingly once he had found his voice back.

The other cocked his head, seeming to think. “I can’t fish, but I also have never tried,” he finally admitted, which made Will laugh and shake his head.

Noticing Hannibal’s glass of champagne, he raised his own. “Congratulations with your and Alana’s anniversary.”

“Thank you.” Clinking their glasses, both took a sip. “Talking about partners, where is yours?”

Will shrugged his shoulders, indicating that it didn’t matter. “Work.” Fast, he added: “He would have loved to come, though. I think he likes you.”

A nod showed Will that Hannibal understood and accepted it. “Maybe next time.”

 

 

 

Curiously about how far Will would let him go, he decided to open a different topic. “I remember you said I could psychoanalyse you during this dinner party. Does that offer still stand?”

For a moment Will squinted his eyes, inspecting him, but then huffed. “Try it. But don’t start crying when you don’t like what you get to know. People don’t like me psychoanalysed.”

Now it was his turn to study Will. “You have pure empathy, you can assume everyone’s point of view. So I imagine everything you see and learn touches everything else in your mind,” he was starring deep into Will’s eyes. “You see everything and everyone, can feel everything. Even this artwork has touched you, hasn’t it? I would say that this is a quite unique feature, why would that make me cry?”

The other grimaced a little. “You make it sound like something good, but it’s bad. Especially when you work for Jack Crawford. You can’t control it.”

“Alana told me about it. Indeed, it can have his disadvantages. The killers got too deep in your mind, so somebody had to pull you out of your own mind. No offense, but did you ever actively train your empathy? So that such a thing wouldn’t happen again?”

“I have forts,” Will, who had abandoned Hannibal’s gaze earlier, now met him with hard eyes. “They work very well. And I don’t plan to consult for the FBI again.”

Hannibal hold Will’s look, searching for the other’s thoughts and noticing that his patience for this subject was wearing thin. Since he didn’t want to spoil their beginning relationship, he changed the subject. “Very well. Did you already try the food?”

Will let out the breath he had hold. “Yes, it’s as good as your painting.” A slight smile appeared on his now more relaxed face. “I can’t wait for the main dish. What is it?”

Hannibal chuckled. “That would spoil the surprise. But I have something else you could try while you’re waiting.” When Will didn’t respond, but looked curious at him, Hannibal walked over to the set table. The waiters were already bringing in the cold side dishes, amongst other things also a meat rose bouquet out of Victor Duval’s thinly sliced heart. He carefully picked one rose out where it wouldn’t be noticed and handed it to Will, who brushed his fingers. “The heart of pig.”

Will turned it around, looking at it from every side. “It looks delicious. Should I just eat the petals off of the skewer or?” After he nodded, Will looked one last time at Hannibal, then, averting his eyes downward, he took the heart in one go. In visible enjoyment he closed his eyes and Hannibal could swear that he heard a faint moan, the slight blush on Will’s face indicating that he was right. A shudder went down Hannibal’s back and unknowingly licked his lips.

“Can I assume that it is to your liking?”

“Fully. Do you cater?” Hannibal couldn’t keep his laugh to himself.

“For you, maybe.” The other smiled pleased. “I would love to talk more with you, but I have to leave you behind in order to serve the main dish. Would you mind joining the others again?” Sensing that Will didn’t want to talk with strange people, he added: “Alana will also be there.”

Nodding Will accepted his request and gave Hannibal the skewer back.

 

~

 

Hannibal looked quite pleased, when Will realised that his assigned seat was next to Hannibal’s, but also besides Jack Crawford’s, who Alana had invited. His look had quickly darkened once he realised that. At least Will looked like he enjoyed the food, just like the rest of his guests.

Amused Hannibal observed how Jack tried to talk with Will again and again. He either got Will’s cold shoulder, or Alana distracted him. It seemed like they had found Victor Duval, but by the progress Jack was doing with his talking, Hannibal doubted that Will would ever get to the fresh crime scene, seeing Duval like how he was left. What a shame. He really had hoped that Will would see his present.

“Will, don’t be so selfish, people are dying,” Jack calmly tried to manipulate him.

This made the other snap. A hard glare let Jack fall silent. “With you in my life, I need to be selfish. Or do you want me back in the dark, my reputation ruined by TattleCrime and all alone again? Are you only here to convince me to come back?” His voice sounded low and there was a hint of something dark. It made Hannibal shudder and enjoy his food even more.

“Look,” Jack tried again, completely ignoring the last question. “We know what went wrong last time. And how we could prevent it.”

“Oh? Please enlighten me.”

“We get you there with someone else.” He must think that Will really was thinking about doing it. What a pathetic man. “A psychiatrist, who will look out for and with you.” Jack’s gaze fell on Hannibal.

Will seemed to have noticed. For a moment Will starred at him, probably trying to make out if Hannibal knew of Jack’s offer or not. Finding his answer, he glared down the FBI boss. “You really want to involve Hannibal in this, too?”

“I mean, he is a competent psychiatrist. And you two seem to get along, so I don’t see a problem.”

Looking rather uncomfortable and still angry, Will turned towards his food again, ignoring Jack. The latter turned to him, but before he could try to convince Hannibal, he cut him off. “Will is right, it would be a bad idea to bring him back into such a position.” He would love to see how Will would react, what would happen to him, how he would evolve – but he first wanted Will’s trust. Once Hannibal got that, he was going to see what would happen. “And I will ask you just this once to end this topic at my table or leave it.”

That shut the FBI boss up. Will’s shoulders sunk a little in relaxation and Hannibal had earned himself an appreciative look.

 

~

 

Later at night, all guests were gone and Alana slept satisfied, while Hannibal was in his workroom at his desk behind his laptop, googling Will Graham.

Some articles Will had written appeared, as well his Facebook page along with a few links to old college pages. He would look at those sites later. TattleCrime.com got his attention first.

The articles about Will were dated two to three years back. The first were not that interesting as he had hoped, covering Will’s special gift. How recenter the articles got, how darker they became. Some questioned Will’s mental stability, finding the man half-naked on the street, screaming or babbling nonsense. Others were claiming that Will was the killer of the case he worked on at the time of the article.

“Only a killer can catch a killer.”

 It seemed that at one point Jack Crawford had even questioned his consultant. Freddie Lounds, the writer of all articles, must have had some kind microphone hidden in the room, because there even was a voice record. Just standard questioning, Hannibal soon noticed, skipping it.

Then there was one article, one of the last, that had caught his attention. An article reporting that Will had killed a suspect, Garret Jacob Hobbs. There where photos of the victim, who also was the Minnesota Strike, and of the daughter and the mother. Lounds announced that Will had left the FBI after this and declared that the FBI let another serial killer just walk free after committing a crime right before their eyes.

The following articles weren’t worth reading, just reporting the same stuff again and again but in other words.

Interesting. Will was able to take over the view of the killer so perfectly that even the FBI started to question if he wouldn’t be it. So many killers in his head must have turned him crazy. The kill must have destroyed him.

Hannibal leaned back in his chair. Would Will have enjoyed it? Taking the evil out of the world and his head? Or would he have felt guilty, not wanting to admit that it felt good?

He could just imagine the abilities of Will Graham’s mind. That man reacted  to his artwork which such deep feelings on his face, that it seemed like he himself felt the loss of his lover.

The more he came to know about Will Graham, the more he wanted.


	4. Permission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly so amazed. Bookmarks have dubbeled, kudos went up by 50% and this fic got almost +1000 hits since monday. I would have never thought that this fic would get so popular! As a way to say thank you, I'll post an extra chap right now. It is a little on the short side, but I split up this and the next one, because otherwise it would have been too long. (Don't worry, y'all still get another one this weekend. Maybe it will happen more often that I post 2 chaps instead of 1.)  
> And thank you so much for all your lovely comments. I love them all <3
> 
> I think I should shut up and just let you read already, haha
> 
> X Melody  
> Ps. Yay, we reached another milestone. 10.000+ words! :)

14 August

Amused, Will listened to Beverly complaining about Price and Zeller. The two were still dancing around each other, but obviously madly in love. That is, when he could trust Bev’s words. Before he could laugh out loud, he took a gulp of his beer.

Beverly shook her head frustrated. “Those two are really unbelievable.” But even she couldn’t contain a smile. “Anyway, something new in your life? You know, I got a friend who’s dog just got a litter and the puppy’s are so adorable.” She already went to take her phone, but with a hand gesture Will stopped her.

“Tony is still allergic to dogs, Bev,” he explained to her with a sad tone. “I can’t take one.” Mentioning his name, Will’s face fell dark.

His friend must have noticed. Reluctantly she put her hand back on the table besides her glass. “Is something the matter with him?”

Having said too much, Will averted his eyes. His mind went back to Tony. His Anthony who had left him the past few weekends all alone, because he was on business trips. Sure, he was home during the weekdays, but that were the days Will didn’t get home until it was already 6 p.m. or sometimes even later, since he tried to avoid taking his work home with him. Thus they couldn’t spend much time with each other during those days either.

He really wanted it to be false, but one could never be sure. A deep sigh left him. “It’s just that Tony is away during the weekends. A lot. And, I don’t know… He says it’s for work, to become a professor, but does he need to be away every weekend?” Lips were tightly pressed to each other, not saying another word.

A few seconds passed, before Beverly gave Will’s thoughts a voice. “You think he is cheating on you.” No answer was answer enough for her. “Will, you two love each other so much that you can even handle an open marriage. I really doubt that he would cheat on you. Did you find any evidence?”

Noticing that she wanted to reassure him that his thoughts were bullshit by bringing him to think logically, he let her force his mind. There never was suspicious dirty clothes, nobodies underwear between Tony’s and Tony always smelled like himself -plus was rather horny- when he came back. It all indicated that his husband wasn’t cheating on him.

“You’re right, it surely is all just in my head,” he admitted smiling faintly.

Somehow, his mind wandered from Anthony to Hannibal. After the dinner party, Will, together with some other close friends of Alana, had stayed a little. Hannibal had approached him again and they had talked. Before Will had known it, everybody else was already gone, even Alana, who had headed upstairs. Something about that man was… attracting, captivating. Will couldn’t just see him like he could see anybody else, which made Hannibal, together with other things, interesting enough for Will to want to get to know him better. If he had to admit to himself, Hannibal also looked rather attractive.

Unknowingly a blush spread across his cheeks.

Beverly had noticed, because in the next second she ripped him out of his thoughts. “Tell me.”

“Tell you what?”

“What you were thinking about.”

“I wasn’t thinking about anything.”

“Then who were you thinking about?”

“Bev.”

“Will.”

They starred hard into each other’s eyes, neither wanting to give in.

At the end, Will did. He knew his friend.

“Hannibal.” Her hard look turned into one who urged him to go on. “Hannibal Lecter, Alana’s boyfriend.”

“Ooh, him.” A smirk appeared. “What’s with him?”

“Nothing.”

“Do you find him hot?” Since she had seen a picture of him, which Will had showed her before he started to talk about the dinner party, so she would know who he was, she know that he was, in fact, “hot”.

“No.”

“I think you do.”

“I don’t.” Slowly, he was getting irritated. What’s with her today?

She must have picked it up, because she was giving him a break by taking a sip of her own beer. “If you want to fuck him, you can, you know?”

“Beverly!”

“What?! It’s true, Tony does it all the time. No, not with Lecter, but with- Ugh, you know what I mean.”

His face felt on fire. “That’s really not-”

“Just talk with him about it and he will be fine with it.”

Needing a break again, he closed his eyes. “You know what?” he asked after a minute, looking at her again. “I hope Price and Zeller don’t come together for a long time, letting you suffer with them.”

She stared at him scandalized. Pleased about the peace – which surely won’t last long – Will leaned back, emptying his glass of beer.

“Well,” she finally caught herself, but still pouted. “I was about to invite you to my birthday party, but I don’t think I am going to anymore.” Will just had to laugh at that.

“Aww, come on Bev, you tease me, I tease you back.” She ignored him. “I will buy you another beer?”

Squinting her eyes a little, she acknowledged him. “Two.”

Laughing, he stood up. “Alcoholic.”

“Playboy.”

 

19 August Sunday evening

 

Will looked over to his husband, who was sitting freshly showered on their couch, watching some reality show on tv, waiting for him. Since Tony had cooked, he did the dishes, an agreement between them so neither could complain.

He put away the last plate and joined his lover on the couch, laying on a muscular body, making himself comfortable. A happy sigh left him when Tony put his arm around Will’s waist.

“I missed you.”

Warm, fond eyes met his searching ones. “I missed you, too.” A kiss was placed on his forehead. Satisfied, Will laid his head in the crook of Tony’s neck, watching the show.

His hand found his way to Tony’s dark, still a little damp hair all on his own, and started to gently stroke through it, again and again, sometimes massaging the scalp. It was so nice to just lay like this with his husband.

Uninterested in the show, Will started thinking after five minutes. Over everything and nothing, what they needed to do this coming week, how he still needed to correct some tests. And then about Bev’s birthday party this next Friday. She was an ambitious worker, but privately, she could be a real partygoer, loved a drink and her freedom. So it was no wonder that her party’s were always well visited and lasted till dawn. There were one or two occasions where it had lasted even longer.

Will waited till the commercials started. “Bev invited me to her birthday party this Friday. Wanna come? You love her party’s.” Internal Will begged that Tony didn’t have to go again, but once he saw his face, his hope disappeared.

“Sorry, sweetheart, I have a very important meeting Friday afternoon and another one Saturday morning.”

Keeping his disappointment to himself, Will let out a quiet oh. Somehow, he felt kind of angry. Tony had so little time for him during the last weeks. “No problem,” he kind of cold answered.

His husband shifted under him, until he could hold Will in both his arms. “Don’t be angry with me, please.”

“You didn’t come to Alana’s dinner party, and now also won’t come to Bev’s.” Silent, because it was the truth, Anthony studied him. Will let out a deep breath, trying to lose his anger with it.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t and can’t come. I will join the next one for sure, alright?” A hand was lain to Will’s jaw, gently pushing his head up, making him look at Anthony. He didn’t answer. “Alright?” Anthony repeated patiently.

After several moments he gave in, not being able to hold a grudge for too long. “Yes, alright. You’re still an idiot.”

Successful, Tony held his other hand up. “Your idiot.”

Laughing a little, Will shook his head and lay it back where it belonged, namely on his husband’s shoulder.

Calm again and pleased, both stayed in their positions, watching tv again.

During the break before another show would start, Anthony got up to use the bathroom, leaving Will behind.

Sitting alone like that, left with his own thoughts, Will’s mind ended up at the dinner party again. Remembering the food, he wished that he could turn back time, just to eat it once more. Especially the rose. It has tasted so special. Hannibal must have used some rare seasoning or something.

And there he was again, thinking about Hannibal. Will scolded himself, but it was already too late. The man was back in his head and didn’t want to leave. During the dinner party, Will had observed him at almost any point possible, and that man was charming and elegant as hell. The way he talked, the way he behaved, his food, his art, his everything. If Will didn’t know better, he’d think that he was trying to woo him, since Hannibal had often turned or come towards him as soon as he had spotted Will. And then there was the “feeding” part again.

“Why are you blushing?”

Startled, Will looked besides him, where his husband was sitting again. “Oh, just thinking about something,” he quickly answered. Visibly not believing him, Anthony kept his gaze on Will, forcing him to talk further. “I was just wondering if you’d mind if I, I don’t know, would make out with someone at the party?”

Taken aback, Tony looked really surprised, since Will had never asked to do something sexual with someone besides him. So, it took him a moment to process it. “No, if you want to do that, then you can. Which someone?”

Will shrugged his shoulders. “I was thinking about inviting Hannibal to the party, so I wouldn’t have to go alone and, just to be sure if something would happen, I wanted to ask you.”

Understanding, his husband nodded and smiled encouraging. “It’s no problem, babe. You should enjoy yourself. And I mean, he does look good,” Tony teased.

“Shut up, idiot.” With that, Will gently hit his arm, only to lean against it.

 

21 August evening

 

With a hard beating heart he sat freshly showered on his bed.

“Hey”

He just needed to scroll a minute through another social media app trying to distract him a little, before he got his respond.

“Hey, what’s up?”

Okay, just get through with it. “Can Hannibal come too Friday?”

“Hannibal? You mean that guy you have a crush on?”

“I don’t!”

“Sure, that’s why you want him to come along.” He breathed deep in and out, not trying to lose his patience.

“Can he?”

“Did you ask Tony? What did he say?”

“Yes.”

“Uh la la. ;) Well if _that’s_ the case he can come too ;) Maybe in more then one way?”

“Bev, shut up”

“Make me”

“Ugh, till Friday”

“Till Friday, don’t forget my present! <3”

He really did it, he had asked Bev. Now he just needed to ask Hannibal. But should he text him? Call him? Email him? No, that last one was ridiculous. Will didn’t even have his email. Nobody emailed anymore, unless it’s for work. Call or text it was.

He let his head rest against the back of the couch. Why the hell was he so nervous? If Bev could see him right now, she would tease him again about having a crush.

But he didn’t.

 

 

 

A soft, clear ping disturbed the lovely music playing in Hannibal’s workroom, distracting him from his drawing. His eyes fluttered towards the screen for a moment, but then focused on the paper again.

Wait.

Eyes on his screen again, he took a good look. The message was from Will. He checked the time. 10 p.m. Interesting. Why would he text him at such an hour? And what could it be?

Gotten curious and not wanting to start to speculate, Hannibal put aside his pencil and took hold of his phone, opening their chat.

“Do you have plans this weekend?” Bold, direct. Hannibal presumed that Will choose for this approach so he couldn’t back out of whatever he had planned. However, it was rude to not even say hello.

“Good evening. Not yet. Why?”

“I want you to go with me somewhere this Friday. It’s a surprise.” The way Will had sent him this sounded so deciding, that he just had to smile a little. He kept surprising him.

Hannibal decided to play along to Will’s game of keeping him in the dark, being sure that it would be worth it. “At what time should I pick you up?” But he couldn’t let Will be the only bold one. This time the other needed a moment to answer. It was clear that he had surprised him. Controlling himself, Hannibal held back a chuckle.

“8 p.m., and dress casually, no suits or ties.”

“I can manage that.” There was a vintage leather jacket somewhere in his closet, one nobody could resist. “Are jeans with a leather jacket alright?”

“Yeah, that’ll do” How would Will have imagined him right now?

“Good. What’s your address?”

“2613 Lighthouse Ln”

“Thanks, I will be there at 8 p.m.”

“See you Friday.”

If he didn’t suspect that Will had been nervous, he’d have found his sudden end of the conversation – let’s just disregard his way of messaging – incredibly rude. But somehow, Will being rude bothered him much less than when someone else was. In a kind of way it was even attractive, just like his direct and deciding approach. An amused smile found its way to his lips and eyes, as he sent back the same respond back to Will, then lay his phone away.

So, Friday night. A typical going-out or date night. Where could Will plan to take him? Should he see this as a “friends going somewhere”-thing or would this be a date? A casual date?

Will did have a husband, but seemingly led an open marriage, which formed the possibility for it to be a date. Either way, Hannibal would have a chance to get to know Will’s mind better and to gain a little more trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, btw if you wanna be kept update, just follow my Tumblr queen-of-gay-ness


	5. Drunk Kisses

24 August

 

Slowly, Hannibal started to wonder if Will wasn’t standing him up.

He already thought that it was weird to see no car in front of Will’s garage, but at the same time, it could also be inside. So, Hannibal had stood a few minutes in front of a closed door, ringing the bell twice and, when the door remained closed, had send Will a text, telling him that he was waiting for him.

After waiting another five minutes, Hannibal had still not gotten a text back and decided to sit on the Hollywood swing he had spotted in the front yard. He doubted that this piece was Will’s choice. Will just didn’t appear that domestic to him. Anthony neither when he thought about it. Maybe it was a present?

Another 10 minutes went by. Hannibal didn’t want to seem too pushy, but he also loathed waiting, so he decided to call Will. No answer, just his voicemail. He sighed. Did something happen to his friend?

At 20:26 p.m., he decided to get up and leave, only to hear the roaring of an engine. His eyes followed the vehicle with darkened windshields, making it impossible to identify the driver. He didn’t knew what kind of car Will drove, but this Mercedes would suit him rather well. Even though Hannibal could also imagine that the other liked trucks.

The car parked in front of the garage, and truly, Will got out of it. He clearly looked stressed. Was it because of him?

It seemed that Will had spotted him. “I am _so_ sorry, I just read your text. I swear I didn’t let you wait on purpose.” With his keys in his one and a paper bag in his other hand, he opened the door. “Come inside.”

Hannibal followed his friend, quietly closing the door behind him. “You look rather stressed, did something happen?”

Leaning against the wall, Will let out a deep sight. “Yes. The traffic was crazy from university to here, when I was almost home -on time!- I remembered that I needed to pick something up first,” he pointed at the paper bag.” But they had kind of lost my package, so they had to find it first. And then it was already half past nine. But,” he added with a smile. “Our host knows me and is aware of the fact that if she says I should be there at 8, that there always will be something that makes me late. Maybe I should have told you.” Will looked at him in an apologizing way, making Hannibal forgive him within seconds.

His eyes scanned Will. “It’s fine. I am just happy that you’re alright.”

The other pushed himself off the wall, stretched and stood still. Ah, his pupils dilated, and unknowingly he licked his underlip. Will’s look was glued on him, taking him in. Nobody could resist this look, and Hannibal was fully aware of that.

“Is something the matter?”

“It’s,” Will cleared his throat. “It’s just that you look very good.”

Hannibal nodded, not taking his eyes off of Will either, but the other looked confident, instead of getting nervous. Good. “Thank you. I suppose you want to change before we are going to wherever?”

“Yes. Just make yourself at home. There’s the living room, the kitchen is connected to it. The bathroom is over there. I think I will be ready in half an hour.”

Not being able to resist, he glanced at Will’s backside when he got up the stairs. Entering said living room, Hannibal saved the image in his mind palace. Will already got his own, small room in there.

Determined to fill the room with more information, he decided to take a look around the living room and kitchen. It was modern and nicely decorated, radiating a warm atmosphere. The room smelled of Will – and Anthony. Hannibal was unable to ignore his scent as well, but concentrated on Will’s. It was musky, heavy. The details were overpowered by the other scents.

Filling himself a glass of water, Hannibal comfortably sat in one of the armchairs. It must be Will’s, because it scented of him.

 

~ sometime later ~

 

Will had held his word, because half an hour later he was showered and dressed, sitting in Hannibal’s Bentley, giving Bev’s address into his phone navigation app.

Curious eyes lingered on the paper bag. “What’s in it?”

“A present.”

“For?”

“A friend.”

Hannibal smiled amused. “What friend?”

Will couldn’t contain one himself. “Beverly.” Hannibal nodded, accepting the little information he had gotten. He’d probably make up his own story anyway.

“Is there a reason you’re taking me with you?” Will could hear the unspoken question. Why not Anthony?

He shrugged. “Tony had to go away again, and I didn’t want to go alone. There will be a lot of people who I don’t know. I like having at least a few I know around me.”

Hannibal’s short look at him said that he could hear Will’s doubts about Anthony. Wasn’t he himself supposed to be the mirror and know the thoughts of other’s? “Then I appreciate that I am the one to go with you.”

“I-” His reply got interrupted by the navigation, which said that they would reach their destination in a few meters. Hannibal parked the car down the street.

“It’s a birthday party?” Hannibal questioned. The music could faintly be heard from where they were standing.

“Yeah, Bev is famous for hers.”

 Walking over to Bev's house, Hannibal was close to him. The only thing keeping him at bay was the paper beg in his left hand which made him keep at least a little distance. Will couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if he’d put it in his right hand?

Just as he wanted to try and see, they had reached the door. Will wasn’t disappointed though, because now Hannibal was standing close behind him, his face almost touching his shoulder because of Will standing a step higher than him.

He could hear how Hannibal smelled him. Confused, he turned his head back, catching Hannibal’s eyes, which were a little more dilated than otherwise. “Did you just smell me?”

“Hard to avoid when we stand so close,” his eyes went from Will’s to his neck, and back up to Will’s. It made him blush a little and turn back to the door to knock. He hadn’t expected to be heard above the music, but Beverly must be standing close to the door, because after a few seconds it opened.

“Will! Come inside, the party is just starting. What’s your excuse this time?” When Will stepped inside, she got a good look at Hannibal. “And you must be Will’s friend, Dr. Hannibal Lecter.”

“Yes, pleased to meet you. And congratulations with your birthday.” They shook each other’s hands, and Will could already see how Bev got weak for Hannibal. He quickly wanted her attention back on him.

“It was your present, they needed to find it first.” Like planned, her eyes were on him again. Somehow happy about that, he handed over her present.

His distraction went unnoticed to her, but Hannibal smiled slightly to himself.

“Oh, Will!” Bev held her unpacked LunOrb in her hand. “You remembered. Thank you.” She pulled him down at his shoulder, so she could kiss his cheek. “You know,” she sheepishly admitted. “I didn’t think you’d remember something like that.” Carefully, she put her present into the wardrobe closet and locked it up again.

Bev led them more inside. “Drinking to get wasted is up here in the living room, the music isn’t too loud, so people can still talk. The dance area is down in the basement. A friend of mine volunteered to be my DJ for tonight,” she explained while making both of her guests a drink at the improvised bar. “And in the kitchen you can get some snacks. Upstairs is banned area, since I don’t want any fucking in my house.” Her gaze wandered to both of them multiple times.

“We can manage that, Bev.”

“Are you sure?” Hannibal questioned Will’s answer. When Will looked over att him, he had something teasing in his eyes. Beverly didn’t see it.

She was already wiggling her eyebrows at Will. “Maybe you two can form an exception,” she innocently declared, handing them their drinks. “I mean, since Tony said yes, you-” Will rolled his eyes, but before she could finish her sentence or he could interrupt her, the bell rang and Bev left them alone, but not before winking at both.

“Saved by the bell,” he let out an irritated breath.

But now Hannibal’s eyes were on him again. Asking him what Bev meant. And not looking like they would take no as an answer. Will could feel himself get flustered. “Tony said yes to you coming here with me.” No lie, but not the full truth either.

“And that makes you flustered?”

Someone else must have spotted him, saving him one more time. “Hey Will! Come play Kings with us!” It was Brian Zeller, an ex-colleague, sitting next to Jimmy Price, together with a few others.

Smiling apologizing to Hannibal and using Zeller as an excuse to leave the conversation, he made his way over to the small group.

“Good to see you,” Zeller’s eyes went to someone behind him. Will didn’t need to turn around to know who it was. “A friend of yours?”

“Yeah, this is Hannibal.” He sat down. Hannibal followed his example and now they were almost touching again. Will accepted it and unknowingly smelled Hannibal. He had a nice, strong scent, which reminded him of his fireplace, red wine and, thanks to his jacket, also of leather.

Gotten distracted, Will hadn’t noticed that Price and Hannibal were talking to each other.

“Do you know the rules?” Price asked Hannibal, spreading the cards around a bottle of beer.

Hannibal’s thigh touched his own decently.  “Of course, we all were in college once.” His gaze met Will’s and said that he noticed what Will had just done. A smile appeared on Hannibal’s relaxed face, making himself look away.

 

~

 

Both, Will and Hannibal, were starting to get tipsy. Once they had finished Kings, there were a lot more people, probably around 30. And they just kept coming, and coming, and coming. Most of them started drinking here or in the kitchen and then went to the basement, where the music came from and lured them down. There also was a group of people playing Drunk Jenga. At the beginning of their second round, Will had joined them. While Will enjoyed himself, Hannibal sat by some people, talking and drinking, but not letting Will out of his eye.

At last, someone had lost and Will had come back to him, swinging with his hips and sitting dangerously close to Hannibal, one leg over Hannibal’s own. It was clear that the drinking game has had its effect on Will.

Hannibal smiled at him and then put one hand casually on Will’s thigh. He was unsure if the shudder he had felt was the other’s or his own.

They sat like this for a while, Hannibal still talking with the others, Will at his side and under his hand. At one moment, when the boredom grew too much for the other, Hannibal could feel him pull at his jacket sleeve. He turned to Will, glad to give him more attention. “Yes?”

Not breaking the eye contact, Will emptied the remains of his alcoholic mix -smelled like Bacardi coke, with more Bacardi then coke- in one swallow. “I wanna go dance.”

“Then we go dancing.” With a much more elegant movement than Hannibal would have imagined, Will got up, leaving his leg cold behind. He emptied his own drink as well and threw the cup in one of the bins standing here and there. Once he turned back around, Will was already on his way to the stairs.

Loud music hit him in the face when he followed Will, who was already downstairs in the sea of people. It were more than he had expected. But the fun was just beginning, because the night was still young and he and Will would dance together.

Trying to find his friend between all the people, Hannibal froze when he did. There was a woman, standing with her back to Will and dancing very vulgar, swinging her hips one and the other way, rubbing against his friend. Will, being more outgoing while tipsy, took hold of her hips and danced with her while laughing. The matter that he was gay didn’t seem to bother him too much.

Hannibal watched a few more moments, not being quite able to identify this new, burning feeling he was feeling, but he had to admit that Will, dancing like that, awakened a feeling he _did_ know.

So, as soon as the song changed to another one, Hannibal stepped towards them and caught Will’s hand, pulling him away from the woman. She looked rather offended, but one hard glare shut her up and made her leave with quick steps.

“You know, that was really rude of you,” Will commented, grinning at him.

“Yes, but you asked to dance with me, not her.”

“So? Are you jealous?”

Was that the feeling? It was possible. “Maybe.”

Will laughed, pulled his hand free and turned away. Hannibal already thought that Will would leave, but then he started to mimic the movements of the woman, but not yet fully touching him. A slight blush crept towards his own face, and he was happy about the fact that it was so dark down here.

A hand reached for his neck and laid down there, pulling him closer to Will’s back. “Come on, Hannibal, have some fun. Everybody dances like this.” If felt like the other wanted to assure him that this was okay. A quick look around the room confirmed Will’s statement. His hand was still in his neck and some of his movements did touch Hannibal.

Unable to resist this any further, Hannibal laid his own hands on Will’s hips, making his own movements match Will’s swinging hips and keeping the other close to himself.

For this song, they kept dancing like this. When the next came on, Will spun around to face him, laying his hand on Hannibal’s shoulder. He pulled him down, probably not wanting to scream in Hannibal’s face. “Didn’t expect that you are a shy one,” Will teased playfully.

Hannibal grinned and pulled Will flush against his chest. “I’m not,” he purred into Will’s ear. “What do you want me to do?” A soft nibble at his ear made the other shudder. Before Will pulled away, Hannibal had the chance to smell him again. This time, he could smell something besides Will’s own scent and cologne, and it smelled suspiciously like lust.

Flustered, Will took a little distance, but caught himself quickly. He winked at Hannibal, then started dancing again, but keeping the small distance between them. Amused, Hannibal copied him.

 

~

 

It felt like hours, but surely couldn’t have been more than two, before they were up in the living room again.

Nobody seemed to notice it when Will stole one bowl of snacks, a few drinks and some cigarettes inclusive lighter. He then took Hannibal’s hand and dragged him outside, where the music was still loud, but quiet enough to talk normally.

“Are we running away together already?”

“Shut up,” Will laughed, walking to a table, with at one side a big outside lounge sofa, and on the other side a handful of lounge chairs. He made himself comfortable on the sofa, waving Hannibal towards him and patting on the cushions. “Shy again?”

A grin escaped him, spreading on his face. “You’re so cheeky.”

“You like it.” The bowls and drinks were placed on the table.

“Kind of.”

Finally sitting besides Will, Hannibal took two of the beer bottles and opened them with the lighter. He wanted to hand Will one, but as soon as he didn’t need the lighter anymore, the other took it and lit a cigarette. Sweetly, Will held it to him. “Here, I saw you looking at them earlier.”

“How thoughtful of you. Thanks.” He took a deep breath of it, blowing it up in the air. Will’s on him fixed gaze burnt. Warmth spread through him. “I only smoke on events like these. Old habits die hard,” he explained.

“I think it’s hot.”

Surprised, Hannibal starred at Will, who looked like he didn’t want to say that out loud. “Do you?” He couldn’t back away now.

“Kind of,” he repeat Hannibal’s own words. Pleased, Hannibal smoked his cigarette, while Will drank his beer.

After a while, Hannibal started to notice that Will was shivering. “Are you cold?”

Will gazed up to him and nodded. The gentleman he was, he took of his leather jacket and laid it on Will’s shoulders, who quickly put it on properly. With a smile Will thanked him and moved closer. Automatically, Hannibal had put his arm around Will’s waist and pulled him against his side.

In comfortable silence, they enjoyed each other’s company. Will’s head rested on his shoulder, his breath hitting Hannibal’s neck. There still lingered some of the earlier lust-drenched scent on Will. It gave Hannibal a warm feeling.

“You were jealous, weren’t you?”

Confused about the sudden and unexpected topic, Hannibal looked questioning at Will.

“When I danced with that woman.”

“Why would you think that?”

“I felt your gaze burning in my back. And you looked at her like she had just took something that wasn’t hers to take.”

Gotten curious, Hannibal cocked his head. “Are you mine to take?”

Will blushed and needed some seconds before he answered. “I wouldn’t say no.”

“If I remember correctly, you did pull away while dancing.” Hannibal leaned a bit closer and put his own bottle away, his eyes not leaving Will’s.

“Because there were people.” For a moment, Will’s gaze went downwards, to Hannibal’s lips. Thrilled, Hannibal licked those.

“There are none now.”

Will inched closer. “You’re right.” A warm hand laid down in his neck again and pulled him closer once more, but this time so that soft lips could meet his own. The kiss lasted just mere seconds.

Through his eyelashes Will looked at him once more. Hannibal couldn’t resist to tease him. “Shy?” It had the effect he wanted, because Will grinned and pulled him in again.

This time the kiss started slowly, but got hotter. As a silent invitation, Will opened his mouth just a bit, enough to make Hannibal work for it. And he sure did. Ignoring the invitation, he bit Will’s lip, only to lick over it in an apologizing way. He still ignored the invitation when Will started to move, not breaking the kiss and sitting on his lap. Only when Will’s arms slung around his neck, Hannibal worked open Will’s mouth and invaded it.

He tasted sweet and bitter of all the coke and alcohol Will had drank the whole night, but Hannibal still savoured the taste. Will moaned quietly when Hannibal bit his lip again.

Hannibal’s hands found Will’s hips and promptly pulled him on his groin. The other didn’t waist any time and started to grind in a relaxed tempo, one of his hands finding Hannibal’s hair and ruffling it. This earned him a groan.

Just as Hannibal wanted to put Will’s shirt up, to be able to touch the burning skin directly, the slide doors opened. “Hey guys – Oh my GOD! Will!”

Surprised, both pulled away from each other and starred at the intruder. Bev stood there in shock. “I- Damn, Will, you sure went for it.”

“Bev,” he warned with reddened cheeks. It was not Hannibal’s position to put Will’s friend in her place. “What do you want?”

She needed a moment to calm down, being drunk herself didn’t help too much. “We wanted to cut the cake and I searched for you, because you love cake.”

“Oh.” Will looked back at Hannibal, smiling sheepishly and apologizing. “I do. I will be inside in a minute, alright?”

Nodding, Bev left them alone.

Will let out a deep sigh. Not needing to control his voice anymore, it shook a little. “She had the worst timing ever. But I guess it’s cake-time.”

Hannibal shook his head amused. “It seems it is.” Standing up, Will already wanted to take off Hannibal’s jacket. “No, keep it on, I’m not cold.” The truth was that he wanted others to see who Will belonged to tonight.

 

~

 

“Are you sure we shouldn’t get an uber?” Will asked while Hannibal drove away. He was still wearing Hannibal’s jacket. It must be something around 4 a.m. already.

“Unlike you, I can handle my alcohol. Plus, I don’t like to be in cars of unfamiliar people.”

Will hmm´ed. “Can we get some KFC?”

“What?”

“KFC?”

“No, I don’t eat at such an hideous place. I can make you “junk food” at my home.”

“Aww, come on.” Will’s hand found its way to Hannibal’s leg. Did he know that he could manipulate him like this? “Just a milkshake and some brownie ice. You can’t make those at home. Please?” Hannibal could almost physically feel the puppy eyes Will just made.

“Fine,” he sighed. “But junk food at home.”

Happy about this outcome, Will leaned back in his seat and told him the way.

As expected, they were one of few who visited the 24/7 junk food restaurant at this time. While ordering, Will leaned against Hannibal’s side and hold his arm, almost cuddling him. They must seem like a couple. Somehow, this thought pleased Hannibal.

With his milkshake and ice in his hand, Will sat quietly in the car, enjoying them. “Oh, you want some by the way?” A straw was held in front of his mouth, and not being able to refuse Will’s sweet offer, he took a few sips. It didn’t taste too bad.

“Thanks.”

“Do you want some ice, too?” Without waiting for an answer, Will spooned some of it and held it in front of Hannibal’s mouth as well. Smiling, he accepted his faith and ate the spoonful. Could be worse and if it made Will happy.

When they arrived at Hannibal’s house, the ice and milkshake were both empty.

“What Will you make me?” Will leaned against the kitchen counter, his eyes fixed on Hannibal.

“What do you want?” He stood in front of Will, but keeping a little distance between them.

“Besides you?” Will asked cheeky. “Maybe some fried chicken, since you didn’t allow me KFC.”

“That stuff is toxic to your body,” Hannibal explained and walked towards the fridge, taking some chicken outside. “But I can make you some fried chicken. It will be even better than at your beloved KFC.”

“I bet your fries also taste better.” He tried to tricks him into making him some. Adorable.

“You’ll see.”

The whole time while making Will his beloved meal, and a portion for himself too, Will didn’t let Hannibal get out of his sight. Hannibal enjoyed the feeling of cooking with someone in his kitchen, while being observed. No hindrance, but not lonely either. The smell of fried chicken flooded the room.

“Can we eat while watching TV?”

Hannibal wasn’t used to do that, actually not doing it at all, but for Will he’d make an exception. “Sure, you can put it on already, I will bring the food. It’s almost ready.”

Springing up from his place, Will walked past him and slapped his ass playfully. It made Hannibal smirk. A minute later, he heard the TV and one or another comedy show.

 

~

 

Will was drifting off the whole time. No wonder, it was almost 6 a.m. It was a good thing that none of them needed to work today.

Softly, Hannibal put his hand on Will’s shoulder, holding him up, so he himself could stand up, only to put his arms under the almost sleeping Will. He frowned for a second, but then snugged closer to Hannibal’s warm body.

Careful not to wake his friend, Hannibal carried him upstairs to one of the guests rooms. Only when he had lain him down, Will awoke.

He looked around and obviously didn’t recognise the room. “Where am I?”

“In my guestroom. You fell asleep on the couch.”

“Oh,” he nodded, before he yawned, and rubbed through his eyes. “I should go home, I guess.”

Enjoying a sleepy looking Will far too much, Hannibal couldn’t let that happen. “Please, be my guest. You can sleep here and I can lend you something to wear.”

“Isn’t that too much trouble?”

How he could be so rude, but also so thoughtful of others, kept entertaining Hannibal. “It wouldn’t. Let me just get you something and then you can sleep.”

When Will had nodded, Hannibal left the room. He was aware of the fact that tonight nothing would happen between them again, but it still thrilled Hannibal to have Will so close to him.

He had reached his closet in his own room and now had the choice. He could lend Will a pyjama, or he could lend Will just a shirt and enjoy the view, once both were awake again.

Deciding to not test his luck -since he didn’t know Will’s attitude for the next morning- Hannibal came back to Will with a pyjama.

“Thanks.” A yawn escaped him again. “Good night, Hannibal.”

“Good night, Will.” Something about saying this just felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you guys enjoyed this, because the honeymoon is slowly getting over. (Means the party’s are too. Since the’re not working together at thr FBI or psychiatrist-patient they needed other ways to bond.) Hannibal has had a taste and he loved it.
> 
> \- Melody


	6. Late Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun reading this chap. :)
> 
> \- Melody

25 August

 

“Where am I?” Confused, and with a mild headache, Will sat up, blinking his eyes open and letting them take in the room. He needed a second before he could make things out, since he wasn’t wearing his contacts nor got his glasses with him. The room looked posh, but in a kind of minimalist way. He tried to recognize it, but came to the conclusion that he had never been here before.

He could remember a soft voice calling and waking him up just enough to tell him that he should get up, because they were making breakfast.

Getting out of bed, Will caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror at the opposite wall. Apparently, he was dressed in a green, striped pyjama. Will had to admit that it was warm and soft, but when did he change into it?

Finally realizing that this were Hannibal’s clothes and also his room, Will remembered what happened that night. Well, actually morning. He was more drunk that he had assumed, Hannibal drove them to KFC, then to his home and they had watched TV together for what felt like decades, while eating junk food and Hannibal’s self-made ice-cream. Honestly, was there anything that man couldn’t make?

Scanning the room again, he found his clothes neatly folded on an armchair. Without wasting any more time, he changed back into them. They smelled of alcohol and cigarettes and felt anything but fresh, but there wasn’t another option. He couldn’t keep wearing Hannibal’s pyjamas. The first thing he’d do once he got home, was to take a shower. Hopefully Hannibal wouldn’t mind until then.

Hannibal.

Memories of last night appeared in his mind. They had kissed. No, made out, even. A warm feeling spread through his upper body when he remembered the moment. Hannibal’s possessive manner. His hands on his hips, digging into them. When Will concentrated hard enough, he could still feel where Hannibal had bit his lip.

“No, don’t think about that now,” he scolded himself and left the room behind him. The night was over and he sober again.

He knew Hannibal’s first floor, but the upper floor was unknown ground to him. It was bigger than in seemed from outside.

The smell of food – bacon? – hit Will and following it, he quickly found the stairs.

Reaching the source of that delicious smell, the kitchen of course, he starred right at Hannibal’s back. He was dressed like always, suit trousers and a pressed white shirt, which defined his fit body. Hannibal turned to grab tomatoes. His hair has yet to be done, and together with his rolled up sleeves, those details made him look younger, probably his actual age.

“Good morning, did you sleep well?” Hannibal’s eyes lingered on Will for a few moments, before he turned back to their “breakfast”.

Will stretched and made a deep sound when his joints popped, then sighed. “Surprisingly, yes. I normally don’t sleep well at other people’s houses. Must have been the alcohol. You?” He got closer to the counter, peering over the other’s shoulder and into the pans, not yet touching him.

This earned him a small smile. “I slept a bit more restless than normal, also probably thanks to the alcohol.” Hannibal looked back at Will, making him take a step back to create some distance, but not yet leaving him.

 

 

 

Hannibal put the plates down on the table. “Fresh bread gently and evenly roasted with ripe avocado spread on it. On top of that there is backed bacon and scrambled duck egg. The pieces of heirloom tomatoes add an earthy taste to it. This dish, together with the coconut water, will help you overcome your hangover faster.”

Will looked somewhat overwhelmed. “Okay, honestly, I have never eaten such fancy scrambled eggs. You know, just a bit of salt and pepper would have been good enough for me,” he joked.

“Only the best for my dear friend.” Hannibal raised his glass, then took a sip of it.

Sitting down across Will, he had the perfect opportunity to observe him. A still sleepy, not yet fully awake Will was… adorable. His hair – yesterday night styled to accentuate his luscious curls –  chaotically stuck out to all sides. Was there some smudged mascara or eyeliner under his eyes? Hannibal did wonder why Will’s eyelashes seemed so dark and full last night. Also, he wasn’t as cheeky as usual, what was probably the alcohol’s fault. And while Hannibal enjoyed the cheekiness, he also liked to discover new sides of his friend. And seeing him enjoy the food he had made.

Just as Hannibal was about to drink some coconut water, Will looked up, fidgeting with his fork. “Do you mind what we did yesterday?” He averted his eyes again and laid his fork aside.

“You have to be more specific.” It was his own way of teasing Will, but he knew he wouldn’t mind.

A slight glare hit him, but disappeared fast. He was right. “The kiss. Making out. I mean, I surely surprised you, and maybe you didn’t even want it, maybe your not even into _men_ , but felt pushed to return the kiss, and-”

“Will.”

“Yes?”

“I enjoyed it and your company. Also,” he added, smiling slightly. “You are a good kisser, and I wouldn’t mind if you kissed me again.”

His comment made Will blush just a bit, but didn’t seem to relax his mind. Will’s thoughts were going wild, finally having the energy and, well, soberness to do so. Will looked horrified, and in one way or another he liked it as much as when Will blushed. “What about Alana? She’s a good friend and I kissed her boyfriend.” His eyes widened, as if he just now realized what he had done. “I kissed Alana’s boyfriend. Oh my god, I haven’t thought about that earlier. How could I be so stupid?”

“Will. It’s okay.”

“No, it’s really not.”

“Will, I am telling you it’s okay because I want to break up with Alana.” Fast, he added, so there would be no confusion. “Even before the party.”

“But – Why?” Will obviously wasn’t believing Hannibal and needed proof that this wasn’t his fault.

“Alana is a wonderful person, but my feelings for her are fading away. It’s nobody’s fault, but just not meant to be.”

Will’s shoulders sank and he let out a deep breath, closing his eyes for a few seconds. “So, I didn’t ruin your relationship?” He appeared better, but he still had that bit of a painful expression on his face. “I still feel terribly. I should have thought about that.”

“It’s the hangover. You should eat more.” Giving his friend to end this topic, Hannibal took a bite himself.

“Will you tell her? That we kissed?”

“Do you want me to?” Hannibal sipped his coconut water, enjoying the fresh flavour and Will’s feelings. He could see him clearly.

His eyes stayed on Hannibal, then looked at his own water. Licking his lips, he took it and sipped. Finally, his eyes were on him once more. “I don’t.”

“Then I won’t.”

Will nodded thankfully, directing his attention back to his plate and started to eat his late-breakfast again, looking very pleased while doing so.

 

When both had finished their plates and Hannibal wanted to get up to clear the table, Will’s phone disturbed the returned peaceful atmosphere.

“Hello?” Staying where he sat, he listened. The volume of the call was loud enough that he could, and if that wasn’t enough, Beverly’s voice surely was. Dishes could wait, he got a feeling that this would get interesting. What reason had Will’s friend to call him?

“Hello, my dear Will. When Anthony called you, you didn’t pick up your phone, so your lovely husband decided to break through my backdoor and into my house, pulling the blankets off of my naked, _freezing_ body, when I didn’t answer mine as well because I was _sleeping_. He thought you would be still here and was rather upset to discover the opposite. Now let me ask you: Do you know what it’s like to want to fight an intruder naked, with a hangover like your brain is bleeding and then realizing it’s your best friend’s husband?! So, please be so kind to tell me where you are, so I can kick your ass and throw Anthony out of my house.”

Will looked clearly embarrassed and maybe even a bit intimidated, and while Beverly’s speech was rude, Hannibal couldn’t help himself but be amused. Of course, he didn’t let this show on his face, but remained calm.

“I-I’m at Hannibal’s.” He cleared his throat and looked at his host.

“What.” Uh, not a question. Beverly was pissed and Will on thin ice. Hannibal could see him struggle mentally.

“I’m at Hannibal’s house. I slept here.”

It was silent for a handful of seconds. Will’s very hangover friend probably tried to remain her self-control. “Text me and Anthony the address or so help you God. And next time, do it in advance.”

The next thing they heard were a row of beeps coming from the phone.

“She’s always grumpy when hungover,” he explained to try to lessen his obvious embarrassment, cheeks burning hot, quickly texting his friend and his husband Hannibal’s address. “And why did Anthony even do that? We literally got a key to her house at our home.”

Hannibal smiled slightly, still amused of Will being so caught off his guard. “If you were be my husband, I would do the same.” Even Will couldn’t contain a smile.

 

~

 

Not even a 15 minutes later, Anthony stood in front of Hannibal’s door. Will had expected to see him upset, but he was the cheerful Anthony as usually. A second look told him that this was fake and that Tony was pissed, but still tried to remain his cheerful facade.

“Please, come inside,” Hannibal stepped aside, to let Will’s husband in, quietly closing the door behind him.

“Thanks. Hey, babe. I was searching you everywhere and was so worried.” Tony gently pulled him in a hug and kissed him, but there still was an angry aura that surrounded him. Will felt a burning glare in his neck. Tony’s eyes quickly found Hannibal standing behind Will. At the sight of Tony’s dark look maybe a bit too close. “Thanks for taking care of him. It’s always good to have _friends_ watching out for each other,” he smiled at Hannibal.

How Anthony emphasized friends made him appear jealous. Did Bev mention what happened between Hannibal and him, and now his husband was jealous? No, that couldn’t be it, Anthony had given him permission and Beverly was many things, but not a snitch.

“Will is always welcome at my home, for whatever reason.”

Appreciating, Will smiled at his friend. “Thanks. Anthony and I better be going, I already bothered you long enough.”

“You are never a bother to me, Will,” Hannibal explained, holding eye contact with him. There was a slight warmth spreading somewhere in his chest. He ignored it.

“Okay, so, see you next time!” Before Will could say goodbye himself, he was taken hold of by his waist and lead outside, door slamming shut behind them thanks to his husband. He kept his mouth shut, not wanting to anger him even more. But something else was off, too. Will knew that something bad had happened at work.

 

~

 

When they were inside their home, Will turned to his husband. “Why are you back already? I thought you would be gone until tomorrow?” Shit, did that sound like he _wanted_ Tony to be away until then? He hoped that Anthony would get the message.

“Well, I thought that you’d be home and would be happy that I was home around 1 p.m. on a Saturday, thus having left one and a half days to ourselves, but you weren’t even here. I shortened my stay to be with you.” Will felt bad. Anthony had remembered that he hated to be alone while being hungover – it was just such an awful feeling. He had come home early just for him.

“We’re together now,” he tried to save the situation, even when it was just a little.

Tony sighed. “Yes, we are.” He smirked faintly and seemed to have decided to just ignore his anger and push it away. It made himself relax instantly. “Go shower, then we can watch a movie together.”

Will was already halfway up the stairs when he turned back around, his husband still standing where he had left him and texting someone. “Tony?”

“Yes?” His beautiful eyes were on him once more.

“Did you really break into Bev’s house and almost got beaten up by her?” He really knew how she could react in such situations. One shouldn’t fuck with her.

Tony just shrugged his shoulders. “It is a strong woman.”

Laughing, Will went up and to the bathroom.

When he came down again – freshly showered and in clean clothes – Will felt like a new person. Anthony was already waiting for him on the couch. Blankets and pillows were everywhere. Seemed like it would be a relaxed and lazy day. Happy about this fact, he sat beside his husband, who was picking a movie for them.

“By the way, did you two do something?” Surprised, Will looked at Tony. Normally they didn’t talk about what somebody – Tony – did with their lovers.

“Uh, yeah, we kissed.”

Anthony nodded, eyes still on the screen. “And Hannibal knows that you two will be just friends?”

Getting what Tony was thinking, Will cocked his head and sounded kind of entertained. “Are you jealous? Because we made out?”

“What?” Anthony asked in an unbelieving tone that gave away his lie. “Of course not.”

“Good. Because you’d be jealous for nothing.” Still a little amused, he laid down and pulled his husband towards him, so they we’re cuddling. “Which movie are we gonna watch?”

 

26 August

 

Hannibal was a few minutes early, so he sat down on a bench and enjoyed the cool air. It was still only the end of August but it had been a short and mild summer this year.

A few hours earlier, around the time Will had been dragged outside so rudely, he had called Alana and asked her if she’d have time to meet him today, Hannibal hadn’t given her a reason as why. Since she wanted to talk to him, they decided to meet this evening in a park somewhere near the centre of Baltimore.

Alana arrived on time, smiling down at him. “Hey. Want to go for a walk?”

“I’d love to.”

The first minutes they wandered in silence, Alana not taking hold of his arm or hand for a change. Hannibal could sense that she wanted to say something, but hadn’t quite found the words yet. “On the phone you said that you wanted to talk about something. What is it?”

Alana glanced at him for a moment, then looked forwards again. “I like our relationship, and I really like you. ” She paused and licked her lips. Obviously, the topic made her nervous and uncomfortable. “But I have met someone else and I really like her as well. Don’t worry, I didn’t cheat on you or anything, but she and I are getting closer and I just think that it’d be unfair towards you to not tell you.” Straight to the point. That was a fact he had always liked about her.

“You want to break up.”

“Yes.”

Hannibal observed her. They had a fun few months together. But it was better this way. Especially since she started working together with the FBI. It was just too close, even when Hannibal made sure that every time he murdered, there would be no clues pointing at him.

Alana’s eyes were now on him, so he did his best to look affected, even when he wasn’t. “That’s alright. Do you want to stay in contact or even friends?”

“I appreciated you as a friend before our relationship, so if you’d be okay with that, I would like to, yes.”

“Of course, I appreciate you as a friend as well.”

Relieved, Alana sighed, then smiled as if a big weigh fell off of her shoulders. “I’m glad that this went so well.”

After they had said their goodbyes, Hannibal decided to go to a quiet, but excellent coffee shop close by.

Sipping his Turkish coffee, he leaned back and started thinking. The last night had shown another side of Will and Hannibal started wondering how many he actually had. He wanted to know each one. Especially the dark one he had only heard of.

But somehow, only knowing Will’s mind wouldn’t be enough for him. Hannibal wanted to be with him, without his childish husband at Will’s side. But what he wanted the most was to let Will see him.

It was weird. Hannibal had never wanted that. He wasn’t one of those amateur serial killers that wanted the attention and fans, and to get caught at last. And besides that he didn’t want to be seen, nobody was able to see him. But Will. If Hannibal showed himself to Will, Will would see him. Will would understand why he couldn’t see Hannibal earlier, like he could with everybody else. Would he accept him?

Maybe Hannibal should show himself slowly. That way Will wouldn’t be scared away and would stay.

But, in order to have Will, that husband of his needed to disappear out of his life. If Hannibal was right, and he almost always was, their marriage wasn’t the most stable one. Anthony often let Will alone and went to bed with others. And Will had mentioned a few times that Tony was away during the weekends. Hannibal had sensed the doubt of his friend.

Hannibal’s first option would be to manipulate Will into convincing that Anthony was truly cheating, because Hannibal himself had the suspect that he did. Will would leave him, there was no doubt. His friend didn’t want to be lonely, but they had clear rules in their open marriage which had to be followed. He just needed to make Will see that Anthony broke them.

Killing would be easier, but he feared that a traumatized Will wouldn’t let anybody near him, not even Hannibal.


	7. Bordeaux red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> this is a kind of short chapter, but it's a preparation for the following chapter - which will be longer, I promise.  
> Thanks again to everybody reading this, for all the comments and and for all the kudos. I appreciate each and everyone of you. <3  
> Have fun reading!

31 August

 

Hannibal calmly walked up to the backdoor of the house, where no eyes would follow him. The lock was easy to pick. After all, he had enough experience.

Once inside, he listened closely. No sign of life. The house was as silent as it could be. Since Hannibal helped to pick out a high-quality restaurant for Will and his lovely husband, and reserved a table for his friend, Hannibal knew exactly when they would be away.

Both would have their phones on them, so Hannibal needed another source to find evidence that Anthony was truly cheating on his dear friend. Or, in the unlikely situation that Will’s husband wasn’t cheating, something he could manipulate into looking like the needed evidence. But the chance that he wasn’t, was very slim.

The living room was neat, not a thing out of place, books in alphabetical order, and since Will’s nature was… more or less chaotic, this must be Anthony’s doing, hinting that he was an organized men. If Hannibal was right, and he was almost always, he’d keep a calendar for work, maybe a digital one on his laptop and phone. He just had to find it.

He first tried his luck with the TV drawer, a common place to put your laptop. But no laptop nor calendar. Hannibal looked around. In the living room there weren’t any other places one would put his calendar or laptop, and recalling from his memory, there also wasn’t a study room down here. But maybe there was one upstairs.

Upstairs, there was no study room too, but there was a bureau and some bookshelves in a corner of the master bedroom. Concentrating on his objective, Hannibal ignored the heavy, almost seducing scent that belonged to Will and was very present. The other scent, belonging to Will’s husband, was just ignored.

Finally, a laptop in one of the bureau drawers. Hannibal took it and sat down on the master bed. He could have chosen the chair, but why would he, if he could also sit here? Opening the device, he quickly discovered that he was in the need of a password. When was their anniversary again? Will had said at the end of September. But when was it? Letting his eyes scan the room, he discovered a wedding picture on the nightstand at the other side of the bed. Hannibal leaned towards that side. He took the photo out of its frame and felt his lip twitch a little when he discovered the wedding date.

  1. Wrong.



Hannibal frowned. This was the most logical date to use.

0926\. Wrong again.

Well, then it must be Will’s birthday.

  1. Wrong. 0719. How could this be wrong, too? What else could be important and logical enough to use as a laptop password?



Slowly, Hannibal was getting irritated. It wasn’t like Anthony was from the FBI or CIA and _needed_ to protect his laptop from hackers with a difficult password.  This showed just how much Anthony actually cared about his husband, not even using their wedding date or Will’s birthday as his password. Such an egoistic-

Egoistic. Self-centred. Of course, Anthony was self-centred. It must be his own birthday.

He needed only a minute to search Anthony Graham’s birthday up on his own phone.

0708\. The screen went black for a second, but then Hannibal had access to it. Finally. Pleased, he leaned against the headboard and stretched his legs out, feet and shoes dangling of the side of the bed. The screen background showed the couple hiking, Will turned southwards to watch a breath taking, colourful sundown and Anthony sitting beside his husbands, letting his feet dangle of a cliff and observing Will while smiling. Hannibal wished he had fallen.

The calendar wasn’t hard to find, but rather unspectacular. Some dates had entry’s, but they were short, just time and place written down. No name, nothing more. While this was suspicious, it wasn’t the evidence Hannibal would need to convince Will that his husband was cheating on him.

So, Anthony’s emails were next, since he had no access to his text’s. Luckily, the account was already logged in.

Nothing seemed unusual and, just like the calendar, unspectacular, too. If something was too normal, there was almost always something wrong. It looked just too clean. Every email put in the folder it belonged to. Even the subject lines were ordinary.

Skipping through Will’s husband’s emails without actually reading them yet, one thing finally did stand out. Professor Larose. They and Anthony seemed to conversate much more than Anthony and his other contacts. Hannibal picked one email out.

 “I have read your research about “Folie à deux” and was so impressed that I let another colleague read it as well, who shared my opinion and talked about it in high words. Although we are impressed, there were still some points I’d like to talk about. I’m free on Saturday evening, so if you’d be a dear and get some wine and lube (since I’m out of it and don’t have the time to get them), that would be lovely.

With love,

Alexandria”

Interesting. Hannibal hadn’t thought to find something this obvious. Anthony was cheating as clear as the day, and not even trying to hide it very well. He scanned other emails of Professor Alexandria Larose and found even more explicit emails, some of them with a rather inappropriate attachment. His lips twitched upwards. It couldn’t be much better.

Hannibal found Professor Larose’s address in one of the first emails, which dated back a few months. He wrote it down in his phone. One could never know when they needed something like that. Saving his evidence, Hannibal sent the emails and token screenshots to his own account, only to delete all evidence that he was ever on this laptop.

Two minutes later, the bed and laptop looked as untouched as when he had arrived. Whistling one of his favourite pieces of music, he left the house like he had entered it.

 

2 September

 

Hannibal did have some evidence already, but one could never have enough. This is why he had decided to visit Professor Larose and sit in one of her lectures. Her eyes met his own a few times.

At the end of the lecture about what kind of influence do different kind of loving have on people, the students slowly left the room, talking to each other. Hannibal stood and stepped over to her desk. Her eyes were curiously glued on him, as he began to talk in a low, charming tone, letting his accent slip into it as well. “An exquisite lecture, Professor Larose. I especially admired the part about what the influence of the idea of soulmates does to people. You said that there was a chance that this hypothesis could be true?” Stroking peoples ego’s was one of the fastest ways to get them to like you. Hannibal normally didn’t use this method, but it was not only one of the fastest, but also one of the easiest ways.

“Yes,” she packed her stuff into her leather beg, still remaining eye contact with him. Hannibal noticed her long eyelashes and how pleasingly they highlighted her dark eyes, making them look bigger than they actually were. “Some believe that with the big bang, an atom -some call it a soul, it’s easier to understand that way- was divided into two or multiple parts, and that each human has one part of a split atom. When we find the other part -or sometimes parts-, they react to each other, sensing that they belong together and form a whole. People would describe this as finding their soulmate.” Her smile was polite, but Hannibal saw that she believed every word she said. Or wanted to believe it. “But as I said, this is just a hypothesis.”

“Still an interesting hypothesis. Do you believe in it yourself?”

“Yes, and do you, mister..?”

He shook her hand and smiled, manipulating her more. This was for Will, but he might as well enjoy himself. “John Harris, and yes, I do too. That’s actually where I knew you from. I read your book and adore it.” He had just skipped through the most important chapters.

Her eyes beamed. “Thank you, it was one of my firsts. By the way, are you a new colleague? Or where you attending this lecture to discuss my theories and get an autograph?” she joked.

“No, unfortunately I’m not a new colleague, although I would love to work with you. I am actually searching for new job, since I’m new in town. And this college seems quite likable, just like its employs.”

“Oh,” her face lit up and her cheeks darkened just a bit, “It’s always nice to meet a potential colleague, especially when he’s this charming.” She took her bag and swung the strap over her shoulder, breaking the eye contact for mere seconds. “This was my last lecture, do you want me to show you around town?”

“I’d love to.”

 

~

 

The evening went almost too easy. At first she really showed him around. Hannibal had seen some impressive monuments and they even went into a little museum, it was nice, but very boring, just like the woman. Thus, he was happy when she finally ended her little tour, leaving Hannibal a chance to ask her out for a drink. Alexandria was as wanting as he had expected, and it didn’t take too long for her to get tipsy. He himself hadn’t drunken very much, because he still needed to drive home after this little mission.

Once she was drunk and they were home, she tried to seduce him, but quickly blacked out thanks to a little pill Hannibal had put in her last drink.

Finally being freed of her boring character, Hannibal lifted Alexandria into her bed, getting only a groan as thank you. He didn’t take offense, though, since she wasn’t in a state to make any different sound. Laying black out and vulnerable like that, Hannibal observed her. She was a fit woman in the prime of her life and on his way to her bedroom, he had seen her kitchen. He was sure that she’d taste excellent. But this wasn’t the reason he was here today. Maybe another time.

He made his way over to her wardrobe and inspected the lingerie laying in one of the drawers. It had to be something sensual, so there could be no other possibility than that Anthony was cheating. The Bordeaux red, lace bra he found would do. He put it in the inside pocket of his jacket. Once Will found this in his husband’s suitcase between his clothes, he would be able to draw his own conclusions. Hopefully his dear friend would leave his husband then. If that wasn’t enough, Hannibal would have to bring the screenshots into this. The chance of the couple staying together after this was very slim, but if even _that_ weren’t be enough, Hannibal would have to kill Anthony.

Anthony didn’t do Will any good, except keeping him from being lonely. And honestly, Hannibal could help with that. Will would be his.


	8. Hickeys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun reading!
> 
> x Melody

~ Saturday, September 8 ~

 

Feeling proud that he had finished reading and marking the essays of his students this fast, and had also cleaned the house like he wanted to do during the whole week, Will had decided that he had earned himself some relaxation, before his guests would arrive.

With a deep sigh he stepped into the tub, which was filled with hot water and an essence oil Anthony always used and which Will adored. He let himself sink into it until his chin met the liquid. Enjoying the heat for a few minutes, he just laid there like that, but then grabbed the remote laying on the small side table. His husband had introduced him to the pleasure of watching TV while bathing years ago, and honestly, Will loved it. He chose one of his favourite episodes of F.R.I.E.N.D.S.

During his third episode, he heard someone close the front door soundly. This kind of door-closing was memorized in his brain, so Will didn’t bother to stop his beloved series. It didn’t take much time until Anthony’s head popped through the now open door. “Hey babe. What are you watching?”

“F.R.I.E.N.D.S.”

“Nice.” Without waiting for an invitation, his Tony quickly took his clothes off, only to sit between his legs and lean against him. His hand was ghosting over Will’s leg.

Casually, and without any dirty thoughts, Will started kneading his husband’s shoulders, working the knots out of them. This earned him a groan, making Will shiver slightly. Anthony let his head tip forward. When his shoulders were relaxed, Will went on with his back. Tony was already moaning a little. It did have his usual effect on Will. “This feels so heavenly,” he could hear him murmur.

As soon as he took his hands off of Tony because he actually needed to get ready for their guests who would arrive soon, Tony pressed his back into Will’s chest and laid his hand on his tight, demanding his attention.

Will licked his lips. Why not? They still got a little time left.

He wrapped his arms around his love and hold him close, gently kissing and biting his neck and shoulder with closed eyes, savouring the moment and feelings between them. Will loved it like this. Relaxed, without haste, aggression or domination. Just the two of them. Again, Tony tipped his head away from him, giving Will more room to play and moaned softly. It was like music to his ears.

Wanting to hear more of it, Will grabbed his love by his waist and turned him around, silently thanking him that he convinced Will to get a bathtub this big. Will opened his eyes and looked up to his Tony, thinking about how lucky he was to have him. Anthony was now seated very prettily on his lap, having his arms and legs wrapped around him.

He appreciated the wonderful view in front of him, also running his hands over it. The lean neck, now marked with small red spots. The broad shoulders he loved to lean against. Lightly toned chest muscles covered in dark hair. Will frowned.

“Anthony?” He looked up again, meeting the gaze of the other, and pulled his eyebrow up. “What is that?”

“What?”

“That?” Will poked the dark hickey which was on his husbands chest. “It looks very much like a hickey.”

Anthony looked down, inspection the colorful skin. “Oh, that. No, it’s not a hickey, I bumped into-”

“Don’t try to fool me. That’s a hickey. Were you fucking others without me knowing?” It was impossible for him to keep the anger out of his voice.

The other seemed to have noticed and squared his shoulders. “Of course not. I would never.”

Will pressed his lips together, not wanting to say wrong or hurtful things. He knew how a normal bruise and how a hickey looked like, and he was _very_ sure that this was a hickey and that _he_ didn’t make it.

He needed his distance right now. Or he _would_ say wrong or hurtful things. So, he grabbed Anthony’s waist again and lifted him off of his lap, setting him down in the tube again. Will was already half out of it himself, when his husband grabbed his arm. “Will, really, it’s nothing.”

It wasn’t his intention to glare down at him, it just happened. Anthony bit on his bottom lip. “Of course not. Not to you.” He pulled his arm away, grabbed a towel and went to the bedroom, taking deep and steady breaths on his way. No, it couldn’t be. Anthony wasn’t cheating on him. It was just a bruise and he was overreacting very badly. He was such an awful person. How could he even _think_ something like that?! This was Anthony. His wonderful Anthony.

 

~

 

Will came back into the full living room with some snacks their friends had demanded. He seemed to have missed a big plot twist in Zeller’s story. He sat next to Price, who clung to his lips, and was starring at them too. Will got why Beverly got so frustrated with them from time to time. He himself sat down next to his husband. Their row was quickly forgotten after Will had apologized. But still, a little doubt stayed right there in the middle of his mind and refused to go away.

“We don’t really know each other yet, right?” He asked the woman with chestnut hair sitting next to his friend.

“No, I’m Margot,” she properly introduced herself smiling and gazed to Alana for a moment. “Alana’s girlfriend. Nice to meet you.”

Will was a little surprised. Didn’t Alana and Hannibal just broke up? Alana was a really attractive woman, both mental and physical, but this was really fast. “Nice to meet you, too. How did you two meet?”

The next 10 minutes they were having a light conversation. Nothing too deep, just getting to know each other. Margot was a captivating woman. She had a dry sense of humour, but was easy to talk to. He could see that she was a genuine person.

Will only ended the conversation because the doorbell rang.

Hannibal looked him in the eye, having a warm look in his own, making him feel warm as well. It was good to see him again. “I’m sorry I’m late. I had troubles with a patient.”

“No problem, it’s just a friends night, nothing fancy or something like that.” Will took Hannibal’s jacket over and hung it up. He looked so good in his dress shirt and trousers. They fit him perfectly, accentuating his lean body and -

He mentally scolded himself and looked back up again. Hannibal’s lip twitched a bit, probably in amusement. Was he this obvious? The warmth reached his cheeks.

“Come, there are a few friends of Tony you don’t know yet.”

Will introduced Hannibal to said friends. Once he sat down besides Tony, it didn’t take long before Hannibal sat besides him, but not turned towards him. He was talking to Price and Zeller, listening to their never ending rambling. Will must have stared too long because Anthony’s hand laid possessively on his inner thigh.

 

~

 

Most of their guests had already left. Only Bev, Hannibal and one of Anthony’s close friends were still there, talking while snacking or sipping their drink.

Anthony was talking to his friend when he got the first text. Will looked up from his own conversation, only to see Tony put his phone face down. Okay. Weird. But maybe Anthony just didn’t want to be bothered.

Not even five minutes later there was another text and again Will looked up. Anthony ignored his phone completely. “Who’s that?” Again, his husband just didn’t react. They didn’t have any secrets between each other, thus Will reached for the phone, only to have Anthony already take and look at it. He groaned. “Work. Something with an experiment one of the divisions I’m in went wrong.” Oh, so he had heard him.

Will felt all eyes on them. Two of them burned into him. “So? Why do they text you at this time? Twice?”

There was hesitation in his husbands answer. “They want me to come. But it’s not that important.”

“Hm.” He looked from Tony to his phone and back. “Kay.” Without another word, he turned back to Hannibal and Beverly. The latter seemed confused about the show. Will normally didn’t lose his temper. But at the same time was this the second weird thing in one day. Hannibal carefully didn’t show anything on his face.

When a few minutes later another text made itself heard, Anthony grabbed his phone and excused himself to the hallway. Will bit the inside of his cheek and tried to listen to Bev’s story, but was too distracted. What kind of experiment was it that needed Anthony’s attention right now? Why has he never mentioned it before? Couldn’t it wait until tomorrow?

He was so deep in thoughts that he hadn’t heard Anthony coming back. “I really need to go, babe. I will be back in a few hours, okay?” He didn’t leave him a choice. He just decided that he would go now.

Will knew that this wasn’t a good reason to get angry, but he couldn’t help it. “Just stay the night in a hotel or something.”

The look Anthony gave him was something between sad and offended. “It’s not like I wanted this, Will.” If he expected an answer to that, he could wait all night and miss his little rendezvous. Anthony broke the stare between them after a couple of moments. “Fine. I will see you tomorrow.”

With that, he just left.

The mood was ruined. Anthony’s friend must have sensed that, because he left a few minutes later as well.

“Will, don’t you think you have overreacted a little?” Beverly asked carefully. “I mean, when they need him, he has to come.”

“You don’t know what already had happened today.”

“Then tell me.”

“No, I really don’t want to. All I want right now is peace. Please leave.” This earned him a pout. He was fully aware of his rudeness, but he also knew that Bev would forgive him.

“Fine. But I will text you tomorrow.”

He waited until she drove away before he returned into the living room. Hannibal was already standing. “I think I should leave as well,” he said, but somehow he didn’t appear to really think that.

Will stood there and watched him, but didn’t actually see him. He just stared into nothing and got lost in his mind.

What if Anthony was actually cheating on him? The first time Will had doubted the loyalty of his husband was months ago and it didn’t mean nothing that the doubts haven’t left yet. It was getting more suspicious with each day. The hickey. Will was absolutely sure that this one wasn’t his. He couldn’t just directly accuse Anthony of cheating. They would have such a big fight like never before. He could lose Anthony. But he also couldn’t snoop around his belongings. He knew the passwords of each device, but spying into them..? That just seemed wrong. Would Anthony be happy if they’d get an divorce? If he could be with the one he was now cheating on Will with? Only thinking about it hurt. So much. Should he just live on like this? Be one of those partners who are aware of the cheating of their beloved ones? No. One thing was sure. He’d leave. Or he would even kill him. Or the other one. Or both. No, he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t even leave Anthony. He loved him too dearly.

Will didn’t know what he would do.

Cold hands on both his cheeks shocked him out of his head. His eyes found maroon ones, starring right into where he just escaped from. His mind felt so obvious.

“Can you hear me?”

He needed a moment to find his voice, to gather himself and to be sure that his voice would actually work. “Yes.” It still sounded small.

Hannibal hummed approving. Long thumbs caressed his cheeks, following his cheekbones. The movements had something comforting. His eyes pierced him, searching something in his own. “What is it that worries you, dear Will?” The hands had almost reached his hair. Will could imagine them gently stroking through them. But then they left his body, leaving it cold behind.

Will shrugged, then shook his head. He just had to keep it together and then send Hannibal away. “I-I… I think that Anthony is cheating on me. I don’t want to, but I really do.”

“And this is not the first time.” Again, Will shook his head. He couldn’t send him away. Not when they stood this close. “What did you see that lets you think this?” There was something cold in the eyes that were warm just split seconds ago. Was Hannibal angry at Anthony?

At first, Will denied himself to say anything. This was between him and his husband. Hannibal just waited, not moving an inch away, but not pushing him into answering either. He was just there. Would he stay there? Will had to know just as much as he had to tell him what happened. This was Hannibal. “He has a hickey which isn’t mine,” Will finally admits. “He says it’s a bruise, but we both know what a hickey looks like. And that was one.” His voice had started to tremble. No, not here. Not now. Not in front of Hannibal. “And then that with his phone just now. He was never sneaky with his phone. We’re always on each others. But the last couple of weeks he doesn’t want me to. Of course he doesn’t tell me directly, but, you know, I can just _feel_ it. He’s hiding something. Or someone.” He swallowed down the upcoming tears. “He hugs and kisses me when he’s awake, shows me he loves me. Sometimes we even have sex, even when it feels… weird. But at night? At night he doesn’t touch me anymore. He had always spooned me. Every night since we sleep together in one bed. He loved it. To hold me tight, because he’s always cold and I’m always warm. But he doesn’t hold me anymore.” A tear escaped before he noticed it. “I’m sorry I’m venting and bothering you with that shit right now. You should just go.”

The warmth was back in Hannibal’s eyes. “Dear Will, you will never bother me with anything. I will always be there for you.” He knew that this was wrong. They were too close. Too intimate. But the second Hannibal gently stroked away another falling tear, Will just needed it.

He pressed himself to Hannibal’s chest and just hoped that the other wouldn’t push him away. His hands fisted into the probably pricey shirt, but he couldn’t help it. Will needed to feel someone else. Needed the closeness. Right now. It had kept him sane for years and it would help now too.

Hannibal seemed to have sensed his need and wrapped his arms around him, holding him together. His cheek rested on Will’s hair.

Will didn’t really cry. He didn’t make any noise. He almost didn’t tremble anymore. His face was buried there where neck and shoulder met. The tears just kept coming, wetting the shirt. His mind remained silent.

Slowly, the tears stilled. Hannibal must have noticed, because Will turned his head and laid it on his shoulder, but Hannibal was still holding him.

This felt genuine. Even good. Now that Will was at least kind of relaxed, he was able to enjoy it. He could feel Hannibal’s steady heartbeat against his chest.

“Thank you,” he whispered.


	9. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> thanks for all of your comments and kudo's! <3 I appreciate them all.  
> A small trigger warning (panic attack) for this chapter.
> 
> Have fun reading!

~ Tuesday, September 11 ~

 

Since last Saturday Will and Anthony hadn’t talked about the incident again. Admittedly, Will could have started the topic once Anthony was home again, but honestly, if his husband didn’t apologize or even started talking about it himself, why should he? He almost always did. Anthony could also make some effort once in his life. The result was a cold atmosphere in their normally warm home.

The fact that Anthony _still_ hasn’t unpacked his suitcase also didn’t help Will’s mood much.

Annoyed, Will took a laundry basket and started unpacking it himself. Somebody had to.

He was almost finished, the white shirt already half in the basket, when he stopped his motion. Was that blood? Inspecting the red something on the shirt collar, Will could feel cold anger boiling in him. There, on the shirt collar of his husband of almost 6 years, was a blood-red lipstick mark, screaming at him that Anthony had fucked someone because Will was _very sure_ that this wasn’t _his_ mark, just like the hickey.

Will was mad. The hickey could have been a bruise. If there was a believable story supporting that, it could have been just a normal, fucking bruise. But this. This! He threw the shirt to the side, keeping it apart from the rest of the laundry. Anthony better had a really, really good explanation for this.

There was still some clothes left to unpack, so Will picked the dark blue shirt he had bought for Anthony up – and froze.

A desperate, unbelieving laugh left his throat. This had to be a joke. It was one thing to be so dumb and just let yourself be kissed on the collar by lipstick lips, but how could somehow be this dumb in cheating to just take your affair’s bra back home? Anthony was playing games with him. Carefully, almost afraid that it would bite him, Will picked the Bordeaux red lace bra up. He was sure that this had to be a joke. What else could it be? Anthony would never cheat on him. That lipstick mark was just blood and Will was seeing things.

With shaking hands Will inspected the mark again.

No, it was definitely lipstick.

Anthony was not cheating. There must be some kind of explanation for this.

Hannibal’s words echoed in his head. “Everything is indicating that he is cheating on you, Will. Don’t trust him.”

No.

He pressed his lips hard together, taking deep breaths through his nose. The trembling of his hands spread through his whole body. He knew that he couldn’t close his eyes anymore. The obvious was right in front of him. Hannibal was right, Will couldn’t trust him.

He just stood there, trying to get his body to listen to him again.

“Will?” Anthony was back. Will cursed. He needed time to think about this. To sort things out and plan his next move. But he couldn’t face his husband without confronting him.

Bra and shirt in one hand, Will made his way downstairs. He could hear noises coming from the kitchen. When he arrived there, Anthony was searching for something inside the cupboards. He cleared his throat to get Anthony’s attention.

His husband turned around immediately and picked up the bouquet of flowers Will hadn’t noticed. “I wanted to apologize for the last few days,” he explained with his charming smile, which had left Will speechless so often in the past. Now it just made the cold anger hotter.

Anthony got closer when Will didn’t react and cocked his head. “Is something wrong, babe?”

The trembling worsened and he avoided the others eyes. He didn’t want to see them. “Don’t… Don’t call me babe.” His voice sounded smaller than he wanted to. When Anthony reached for him, he flinched away. “And don’t come any closer.”

“Really, what is wrong with you?” He laid the flowers on the kitchen counter.

There where no words to explain what was happening inside him, but he also didn’t want to give Anthony any more chances to lie to him. Will hold out the hand with the evidence and let Anthony take it. “How long?”

Anthony looked at what Will just gave him and went quiet. His face lost colour and the happy expression it just had. “I can explain.”

“So, you are confessing that you are cheating on me?” Will bit his lip to stop it from trembling. This was all he had ever feared. To lose his beloved husband to someone else. To lose him to someone who was better than him.

The gaze that met his was desperate. Will wouldn’t look away this time. He wouldn’t believe his lies ever again. “Yes. But I never wanted to.” Will thought he had misheard that. “She kind of forced me to.”

“So, you were raped?” Will was almost hopeful. He could forgive him if he had been. They could work things out and he could help his husband. They could stay together.

Anthony seemed unsure. “Not… entirely.”

“Explain.”

The eye contact was broken and he looked down. “She is the one who offered me that internship. I just wanted to work my way up, to increase my chance of becoming a professor. She must have known because she told me about another way. If I’d sleep with her, it would all go way faster and easier. If I didn’t, I’d lose my internship. I couldn’t say no, this was too important. I didn’t have a choice.”

Will was speechless and just starred at his husband.

“Will, I’m-”

“No, don’t say it. I don’t want to hear it, because you’re not. If you were, you wouldn’t have done that. Or you would have told me.”

The other’s cheeks were flaming when he looked back up. “I didn’t want anyone to know. It’s not an honourable way of climbing the latter. And she’s a woman. I was embarrassed and didn’t have a choice.”

He has had heard enough bullshit, and snapped. “You did have a choice! And your embarrassment is more important than my feelings? What would you do if I had done this to you?!” His voice got louder and his blood was scalding hot. “Why didn’t you just _say_ anything?!”

“It’s not like I _wanted it_ , Will! You’re making a drama out of it!”

He honestly didn’t know what to answer. “I? _I_ am making drama?! How many times did you tell me I was overreacting and being a drama queen, while you _knew_ I was right and you just didn’t want to be caught cheating?! How many fucking times?! Fuck you! You are making drama because you cheat!” Will was breathing hard. “And then you bring me flowers like nothing ever happened. Do I look dumb to you? Like a trophy husband who will just sit and watch their husband fuck the whole city? I hated to let you fuck others, but as long as you were telling me and were happy, I was happy too! But this?” His throat felt tight, like other words refused to come out. He had already said too much.

Anthony had the audacity to sigh annoyed and rub his face, a habit of his when he was frustrated. He was quiet for multiple moments. “I am so tired of you. You are such a fucking hypocrite.” A hard gaze met his. “You tell me about your hurt feelings. About how you hate me fucking others, about me cheating on you. Honestly, Will, I could say you are too! Do you really want me to believe that you and Hannibal didn’t fuck when you stayed at his home? That you two are “just _friends_ ”? Even Beverly thinks it’s weird. You never asked me if you could fuck anyone, and then there comes Hannibal Lecter into your life and you just- you just fall for him!”

He was stupefied. He must have heard it wrong. How did this escalate so quickly? “What.” Will had heard everything, but could only focus on the first part of what was said. “You are tired of me?” He didn’t give Anthony a chance to defend himself, outrage taking over his mind. He didn’t want to hear any more lies. He didn’t want Anthony anymore. “If you are so tired of me,” he spit the words out, his voice controlled hard so he wouldn’t yell. “Then leave.”

They starred at each other, both not moving, both not backing away.

Something in Anthony’s face looked vulnerable. “That’s not what-” But Will ignored it.

“Just leave already!” Will yelled. “I don’t want to see you ever again.” The second the words had left his mouth, Will realized he went too far. Anthony’s shocked look pierced his heart, but it was too late.

Anthony was leaving him behind in the kitchen and mere moments later the front door slammed shut.

He won’t cry.

 

~

 

The exhibition was opened with champagne and cheers to the upcoming artist. Hannibal had known the father of the girl for a long time, so when he was invited, Hannibal couldn’t deny. Another reason why he had decided to come was her style of painting. She used broad brushstrokes together with bright colours to give her feelings and scenarios life. Her talent was above average, but her paintings didn’t push you to think too deeply about them. They were still pleasant to the eye.

He was admiring one particular painting that had caught his attention, when he was tapped on the shoulder. Curious about who would just touch him, he turned his head to his left. “Ah, Miss Verger. It is nice to see you again.”

Her red lips spread into a petite smile. “It is. I hadn’t suspected that you liked this kind of art.”

“One should always be open to surprises. Are you here with Alana?”

Miss Verger nodded, then took a sip of her champagne. “She is talking to someone about art and psychology, and while I love listening to her, the conversation just didn’t end. But then I saw you.”

Amused, Hannibal’s lip twitched upwards. “So, am I your new date then?”

Her hand got hold of his arm, which in return almost automatically bend so she could hold him properly. “You don’t mind, do you? I didn’t notice that anyone was with you.”

“You’re lucky, Miss Verger, I am alone tonight.”

“Just call me Margot.”

“Then please call me Hannibal.”

Together, they were wandering around the museum. When Alana had caught sight of them, she couldn’t contain a smile and shook her head, which let Margot giggle. They talked, and Hannibal was sure that Alana was a lot happier with her than she would have been with him. Miss Verger was an easy-going, witty woman with a warm heart. He liked her.

“I had expected to see Will and Anthony here. But they don’t seem to have arrived yet.”

Hannibal pulled an eyebrow up, remembering that museums weren’t Will’s favourite thing to pass time – which Hannibal would change in the future. “I heard that it’s common for them to be late to social events.”

Margot laughed. “Yes, I heard that too. Alana wanted to talk to Will about something.”

“Really?” He wouldn’t ask further, since he was sure that Margot would tell him herself.

“Yes, it was about Anthony. I don’t know much about it, but it sounded serious. Is everything alright with them?” Her concern seemed honest. “Alana won’t tell me. Said that if she was wrong, I wouldn’t have to know, and if she was right, she’d tell me.”

He nodded, understanding her logic. An accusation of cheating weighed heavy and shouldn’t be spoken if one wasn’t sure. But since Hannibal was, he could. “I might know what she is talking about, and I am sure that she will tell you.”

When she was about to reply, Hannibal’s phone went off, filling the room with Will’s ringtone. “Excuse me, I have to get that.” Leaving her behind, Hannibal made his way out into the chilly night, only then picking up the call. “Hello, Will.”

Hannibal wasn’t sure if Will had really heard him, because while he had said his greetings, Will was already rambling. He was clearly crying, breathing shallow and even had a hiccup, making it hard for Hannibal to understand him. What Hannibal did understand was that Anthony was cheating on him, that they had a fight, and that Will thought that he was calling Beverly Katz.

He just listened, letting Will talk to him until he finally stopped. His breathing was uneven and short, indicating that Will’s panic attack was over for the moment, but that another one would come.

“Will, this is not Beverly, but Hannibal,” he carefully explained as soon as he got the chance. The only response he got was the short hold of breath. “I want you to take deep breaths. Can you do that for me?”

The first seconds nothing happened, but then Hannibal could hear how Will took a deep breath. “Good. And now exhale slowly. And repeat.” His dear friend did as he was told, but then tried to talk again.

“I didn’t want to call you. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have told you all this,” his voice was breaking, but he kept talking.

“Will.” No reaction.

“Will.” Again, Hannibal was ignored.

“Will, listen to me,” he ordered him, and finally, his friend stopped speaking and listened. “Where are you right now?”

“A-At home.”

“Stay there. I am coming right now.”

“No. Please. I don’t want to bother you.”

“Just keep breathing. I will be there in ten minutes,” he told him in a soft voice.

It was quiet on the other end. Hannibal was about to look at his screen, when he heard Will faintly. “Alright.”

 

~

 

Minutes passed by without Will noticing them. The only thing he did was breathing and focusing on his surroundings. It helped him prevent another panic attack.

After what felt like an eternity, someone knocked on the door. Will jumped up and sprinted towards it. He was disappointed when he opened the door, having forgotten that Hannibal was on his way and that the knock didn’t belong to his husband. Or… ex-husband? A hard shiver went through his body. No, he shouldn’t think about that.

Hannibal wordlessly closed the door and examined him. Will avoided his gaze. “I’m sorry I called you. I didn’t want to bother you. You can go, I’m calm again.” He didn’t say that it was just a question of time before Will would lose his calm again.

“Dear Will,” Hannibal’s hand laid heavy on his shoulder, silently asking him to look at him, but he didn’t. “I told you once that you will never bother me.”

He pressed his lips together. Why was Hannibal the someone who told him things like this? Promised him such sweet nothings? Why couldn’t _Anthony_ do this? His Anthony…

His mind swallowed him up again.

Would Anthony come back? Will told him to leave, that he wanted to never see him again. Anthony had hurt him bad, but Will had been cruel. Of course he wouldn’t come back. Will wouldn’t even come back had he said that to himself. Where would he be now? In a hotel? A bar? … His affair? She would surely comfort him and he would cheat again. Was it even cheating anymore? Had they broken up and would get a divorce? Will couldn’t imagine a life without his husband, being all alone once more. He really wouldn’t survive that. Anthony couldn’t do this to him.

A light tap to his cheek startled him. “Will?”

With big, shocked eyes, Will looked up to Hannibal, who once again had managed to free him from his mind. “Yes?”

“It would be best for you to leave for today. This place is causing you stress.”

Will looked around himself. It was true, but what if Anthony came back while he was away? They had to talk about this, to make it all better and how it should be. Hannibal seemed like he could read his mind. “You need peace, and Anthony probably too. Let me help you.”

He rubbed his still puffy face and took a deep breath. His head hurt and Hannibal was right. It would be best if he let him help. “Okay.”

 

~

 

He knew it was selfish of him, but he couldn’t manage to not feel pleased with Will pressing to his back on the motorcycle, his arms tightly wrapped around his chest. It felt like Will needed him. Plus, body contact was anxiety reducing, thus calming Will down.

Having parked the vehicle in the garage, he waited for Will to let him go. His friend didn’t immediately do it, which pleased Hannibal even more. His dear Will trusted him, what a nice thought.

“Please, come inside.” Hannibal led him in with his hand on the others back, gently pushing him forward. He only led go of him once they had reached the living room. Will looked stable enough to be left alone for a few minutes. “I will be right back.”

Yes, he should probably let Will’s mind rest, but right now he was vulnerable and easy to manipulate. Every doubt of not leaving Anthony needed to be eliminated now.

Once the tea was ready, Hannibal came back. His friend was looking at him with clear, but red eyes. Will accepted the tea Hannibal offered him.

Sitting down, Hannibal left him his space, but was close enough to give comfort if Will wanted to. “Now, tell me what happened.” He took a sip of his own steaming cup.

Will looked down, avoiding his eyes and concentrated on the floor. “I was unpacking his suitcase because he still hasn’t done it. And inside I found… first I thought it was just blood, you know, but when I looked closer, I saw a lipstick mark on his shirt collar.” Hannibal wondered if Will liked the colour he had picked. “So, I threw it to the side, telling myself I would talk about this with Tony and unpacked further. Then- Then there was this bra.” Finally, Hannibal had expected Will to find it on Sunday. At closer inspection Hannibal could see Will starting to tremble again. “I had to ask him. I couldn’t just close my eyes any longer. I didn’t want to be the stupid trophy husband who would just let his husband cheat around.” Will set his cup on the table, probably not wanting to spill anything with his shaking hands.

“You confronted him.”

Will nodded, nervously licking his lips. His eyes met his own for a short moment. “I did. And he just lied straight to my face. Apparently, a woman forced him for months to sleep with him in order to keep his internship. Told me he was embarrassed.” His bottom lip started to tremble and Hannibal put his cup away as well. “Said he didn’t have a choice, but it wasn’t rape. He didn’t think about my feelings.”

Even when Will was trying to hide it, Hannibal noticed the tears filling up his eyes. Something inside his chest hurt. He didn’t want to see Will in pain.

He tried to calm his shaking body with a deep breath, but it came out shaking. “He-He said that I am a drama queen and hypocrite because I’m cheating on him as well.”

“With whom?”

“You. I was cheating on him with you. He thinks that we are fucking and that I’m in love with you.” Will’s face screamed desperation. “It doesn’t excuse his actions, but how could he think that? I was always there for him. I did everything for him. I endured his fucking around. And... And he,” Will’s voice broke, a deep sob finding his way out of his mouth. “He’s tired of me.” He pressed his lips so hard together that they formed just a thin line and suppressed every sound as his tears were falling down. His shoulders were shaking with each silent sob.

The moment he had laid his arm around Will’s shoulder, wanting to comfort him, Will had leaned into him. His head laid on Hannibal’s shoulder, and Hannibal was slowly stroking through his hair, gently detangling the curls he adored so much. Will was such a delicate creature. The sight of him being hurt caused hot anger building up in Hannibal. How dared anybody to hurt Will this bad and then just leave him behind, destroying his mind like this? This couldn’t go unpunished. Hannibal was very sure about Anthony leaving Will forever because now he didn’t give him a choice anymore. It was his task to protect Will. And he would.

“I don’t want him anymore, Hannibal,” he heavily sobbed. “But I need him. I can’t live without him.”

Hannibal made a calming sound. “Dear Will, you have survived a much bigger part of your life without him, and he is only hurting you. He is destroying you slowly, but surely. Don’t accept that.” Will remained silent, as if waiting to be convinced further. “I will help you through this time, but you have to make the decision yourself. Do you want to live on like this, hurt and afraid of being left alone?”

Will shook his head and pressed his face into Hannibal’s shoulder, gripping Hannibal’s shirt.

They remained like this, close to each other, Hannibal comforting his crying friend and planning the murder inside his head. He only noticed that Will had fallen asleep when he wanted to stand up, but couldn’t.

Hannibal studied his face. It looked calmer than before, still puffy here and there, but calmer. It looked just lovely. But even in his sleep Will was frowning. Hannibal gently stroked over the frown, smoothing it out. Will sighed and leaned more on him. His chest filled with warmth. A wave of protectiveness swamped over him.

Slowly, so he wouldn’t wake Will, he pulled himself free and laid him down. To complete his plan Will would have to stay asleep, and since Hannibal didn’t want to risk him waking up in the middle of it, he injected Will sleep medication. It would give him around 8 hours to complete his plan of protecting his dear Will.

He really looked more peaceful now, probably in a deep sleep without dreams that could turn into nightmares and disturb him.  Hannibal took Will’s shoes of before he picked him up to carry him to the guestroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps. If you want to be up to date, or have a say in what will happen (sometimes I can’t decide and want a second opinion), you can follow my insta account queen_of_gay_ness :)


	10. Sewn shut and cut off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> As always I thank everyone who reads, leaves kudo's and/or comments!  
> Just a little selfpromotion: if you follow my insta queen_of_gay_ness I will keep you updated, and sometimes even let y'all decide things. (As example, this time someone requested one of the things that will happen to Alexandria in this chapter.)  
> Have fun reading this chapter! Y'all have been waiting for this long enough.
> 
> x Melody

Still 11 September

 

The lights were on but the blinds shut, meaning that someone had to be home, and since Will was sleeping in his guestroom, this someone had to be Anthony Graham.

It wouldn’t get any darker outside, so now was his chance to act. Hannibal had taken Will’s keys with him, so he wouldn’t make too much sound when he entered. Once he was inside, it was dead silent. Hannibal remained quiet and listened closely, to make out where his victim was.

There were sobs coming from the master bedroom upstairs. Hannibal took of his shoes and climbed the in soft carpet covered stairs, his steps almost inaudible. Good God, Anthony was the one who hurt Will, not the other way around. In his opinion, Anthony had little reason to cry.

Anthony was sitting on their bed, elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. His shoulders were shaking hard. Hannibal didn’t feel mercy. He had done this himself. He had chosen his faith once he had hurt Will.

Nevertheless, his crying made a perfect opportunity to sneak up behind him. Anthony must have sensed his presence, but before he could turn his head fully, Hannibal already pressed an oxygen mask – which tank was filled with anaesthetic – to his mouth and nose area. He pressed his front to Anthony’s back, denying him a chance of escaping his fate.

“Now count with me from ten to one,” Hannibal grinned, enjoying Anthony’s struggle, “ten, nine, eight,” he was still  fighting, but his movements slowed down. “Seven, six, five, four,” almost, just a little bit more. “Three, two,” before Hannibal said the last digit, Anthony went limp in his arm. He pressed the mask to his face for a few more seconds, just to be sure the other wasn’t faking it, then laid him onto the bed, anaesthetic besides him. He bound him up with some tie rips. Hannibal didn’t want any surprises, since there were just a few hours in which he had to complete his plan left.

He looked around. He would have to pack some clothes and make it seem like it was done in a hurry. Where did they keep their suitcases? Following his first guess, he stepped into the walk-in closet. And sure enough, there, in a corner, were standing two big suitcases. One would do.

Good. The suitcase was laying open on the ground. What should he pack? Where would they go? Where would a couple elope to? Probably a nice, warm country. But which clothes were Will’s? He inspected the content of the closet. On one side hung clothes he had never seen, on the other side he could recognize some things – a pair of jeans, a few shirts and a pair of shoes. That would probably be Will’s side.

So, he took pieces of summer clothes from Anthony’s side, just to throw them into the suitcase. It didn’t matter that it was a chaos. Anthony wouldn’t be needing them. The walk-in closet itself didn’t look much better. It seemed that someone had packed in a hurry.

Finished his packing, Hannibal carried the suitcase to his car and placed it onto his backseat.

Anthony was still laying unconscious on his bed when he came back.

The only thing he had left to do was to write Will a heart-breaking message.

After some minutes, he had finally found Anthony's phone downstairs in the kitchen - of course it needed a fingerprint to open it. Slowly, Hannibal was getting irritated.

Once he had managed to break into the phone, Hannibal chose Will’s chat.

“Dear Will,” he started. Should he let Anthony apologize? No, he had to really break his heart, to let him hate his ex-husband. “This is my goodbye letter. If I had the courage to talk to you face-to-face, I would, but it is easier for both of us if I tell you like this.

The fight we had made me realize some things. First of all, that we are not meant to be. You want to live your life your way, and I want to live my life my way – and the difference is just too big. I don’t say that our marriage was a fault, but it is getting to its end, painfully and slowly – you must have noticed, too. I truly loved you, never doubt that.

The second thing I realized is that I love Alexandria. I must admit that I lied to you when we were fighting, that she didn’t push me into having sex with her. It was all voluntary. I never had an interest in women, but the moment I met her... It was love at first sight.

I should have told you because you deserve better, but it is what it is. I hope that you won’t be lonely.

Have a wonderful life, Will.

Anthony”

Hannibal reread the message, and nodded pleased. This would do.

 

To kidnap Professor Alexandria Larose was a little bit more difficult than kidnapping Will’s soon-to-be ex-husband. The professor had an apartment with an alarm system, which woke her up when Hannibal tried to enter. He must have overlooked this fact when he was here for the first time.

But it didn’t matter, because no security or police were alarmed, and now both of them were sitting bound to chairs down in Hannibal’s soundproof basement.

Both of their packed suitcases were already gotten rid of, so that nobody would ever find them. Professor Larose’s apartment looked just like Anthony’s bedroom.

Before he went downstairs, he had checked on Will. He was still asleep, looking peaceful and angelic. His friend was curled on his side, hugging the pillow. He’d draw that picture later. Hannibal wished to be able to sleep together with him. Soon, he told himself. It was just a matter of waiting.

His eyes wandered over the bodies of his guests. He enjoyed seeing their fear in their big, bulging eyes. It made him hungry. But Hannibal wouldn’t eat those two.

They have been awake when he had opened the trunk, but were unable to move, let alone to try and flee. One syringe for each made sure that they were quiet while he brought them downstairs. He didn’t want any neighbours to interrupt him.

But now they started to make some noise.

Unbothered, Hannibal stepped towards the Professor and unbound her from her chair. He gripped her hair and yanked her towards the table in the middle of the room. Her legs were weak, but Hannibal didn’t care. He had time. There were still three to four hours left to play with his victims. Once she laid down, Hannibal made sure she wouldn’t get off of it. Her legs were spread, giving his dear friend Anthony a good view to what would happen. She didn’t wear any pyjama pants and her black panties were easily cut away. A wince escaped from Larose.

“Don’t. Please,” it sounded weak. Her eyes were full of tears. Now there were also some incomprehensible noises coming from his other guest. They sounded like protests.

Hannibal arched an eyebrow. “Do you think that I am going to rape you?” He threaded a needle and made a neat knot at the end. “No, but believe me, you wish I would, because this is worse.” A wicked grin spread across his face. For a moment he glanced at Anthony. She would die first, and he would have to watch.

Without further explanation, Hannibal pierced her inner labia. It only took him two stitches to get her to cry out. Concentrated, Hannibal sewed further.

Larose was screaming her lungs out, banging her head on the cold metal table, her knuckles were white. Her panic and pain made him enjoy this even more.

Once the inner labia were sewed shut, he needed new thread.

“Please! Stop!” Tears and snot were streaming down her face while she got a short break. She had been a beautiful woman when he first met her, now she wasn’t even a pig. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m so fucking sorry, but please stop!”

“I’m afraid that it is too late for that, Professor.” With that, Hannibal continued his stitching. He had to wipe away the blood regularly now. Once he had to rebound her hips because she was bucking up that much that he couldn’t work properly.

While he was sewing, he wondered what Will would think of this. Would he think that this was just? That they deserved this? Or that this was too much? Would he want to bring justice himself? Ask Hannibal to step aside and do it himself? This thought thrilled Hannibal. How would Will do it?

He put aside the needle and starred at his work. “Hm…” His gaze fell on Anthony. “Do you think she had enough punishment?” He wondered if Anthony would try to save himself if it meant to sacrifice others. “Should she get punished for your sins as well?” Alexandria lay motionless and quiet, her body and voice tired of the screaming and fighting the inevitable back.

The man who had been crying silently, watching the scenery develop in pure horror, starred at him. No words left his mouth.

Hannibal was getting inpatient. “Should she or should she not?” he repeated, firmer this time. He wouldn’t ask three times.

Anthony’s bottom lip started trembling. “Yes.” Hannibal clicked his tongue. Of course he would say yes. Hannibal made a mental note to worsen his punishment nevertheless. He didn’t deserve otherwise.

With a nod, Hannibal took a scalpel and got hold of Larose’s clitoris. She watched with terror at what he intended to do. “NO!” A clean cut later, he was holding the flesh bundle of nerves between his fingers. Larose let out an animalistic sound, her whole body pressing hard down into the metal.

Hannibal rose and walked towards his other guest. He sat there, terrified and numb, and looked up slowly when Hannibal stood in front of him. “Here, you liked it so much, I thought you wanted it one last time.” He knew that he looked like a demon, with his bloody hands, holding the flesh of a human against the lips of his victim, but having a gentle expression and even a small smile. Hannibal loved playing with his food.

But, when he came out of his shock, Anthony pressed his lips together firmly, refusing to eat. Hannibal waited a few moments, but nothing changed. “What a shame,” he walked back to the Professor and threw the missing piece of her between her legs. “He doesn’t want you anymore.” With that, Hannibal slid her throat open with the scalpel.

Anthony screamed her name in desperation, but it was too late already. Hannibal shrugged and laid the scalpel aside, only to take a big pair of poultry shears. He didn’t mind if it got messy. His only objective was to inflict as much pain as possible.

While his guest struggled, he cut away his trousers and pants. “Now, please be so kind and tell me why you have hurt Will.”

He was sobbing violently, obviously not wanting to accept his faith. “I- I didn’t want to.”

“Hm, wrong answer. I will give you one more chance. You said you were getting tired of him.” He liked to watch them struggle. It was one of best parts.

“It never was my intention! I love him! But he was cheating on me!” Anthony tried to suppress his sobbing. “Please don’t kill me. You can’t kill me. Will will hate you.” Ah, using his husband as his last resort. That was a low blow. Really, did this man have no honour at all? First sacrificing his lover, and now this. Hannibal glared hard at the man who was still begging for his life.

“Wrong again.” Will will be thankful. He will be much happier without Anthony in his life. Hannibal would ensure that.

Hannibal pushed Anthony’s legse apart, took hold of the testicles of the man in front of him, and getting tired of the begging and trying to talk reason into Hannibal, he cut them of and threw them aside.

The screams where music to his ears. But it wasn’t enough. He hadn’t received enough pain.

Ignoring the pleads of sparring him, Hannibal also grabbed Anthony’s dick – and cut it off at the base.

Now Anthony was what he had always been from the inside – a ballless coward, without honour, all alone.

His guest seemed like he would black out any moment. To prevent that, Hannibal slapped him across the cheek. As suspected, there was still a little life inside this hideous body.

Hannibal’s hands laid around the neck of his guest. “Do you have any last words to say, Anthony Dimmond?”

Spit hit him in the face and surprised him. No honour, but he did have courage for a dying man. Well, he did have nothing left to lose. “Will will never love you because you’re the devil. He will hate you,” his voice shook, but his eyes seemed to believe what he had just said.

Hannibal smiled and started strangling Anthony. “Your ex-husband is one himself.” His body went limp, but Hannibal kept going. “I will show him his potential.”

 

It took Hannibal almost a whole hour to get everything cleaned up and bleached. It was his basement, but better be safe than sorry. Once he was finished – the body’s dumped into a big freezer – Hannibal went upstairs to take a hot shower. There were no bloodstains on him, but the warmth was still very relaxing and welcome.

He closed his eyes, started shampooing his hair and made a mental note to reschedule some appointments to make time for Will.

 

 12 September

 

The sound of running water woke Will.

His head hurt from all the crying of last night. But somehow, he had still slept deep and even… kind of peaceful. A voice – that it was because of Hannibal and that he was here, in Hannibal’s bed – spoke up in his head, but Will quickly buried it deep. He shouldn’t think like that. He was still married.

Married. Anthony.

Will rolled on his back and starred at the ceiling.

He wouldn’t stay. It wasn’t a lie that he couldn’t life without him, but Hannibal was right. It hurt too much. Will still loved him, but love shouldn’t hurt. It should be pure and sweet, making you feel warm and wanted. Not like this. Will swallowed. The divorce would be painful. But Hannibal had promised to stay with him. And Beverly wouldn’t leave him as well. Only that mattered. He wouldn’t be alone. He wouldn’t be alone ever again. Will would survive this hell.

Will got out of bed and stretched. It felt good to know what would come next. Anthony and he would talk it out, would sort things out. Maybe they didn’t even have to get a lawyer. They didn’t have kids and their property could just be divided. If Will was lucky, it would all go peacefully.

Deep down, he knew that it wouldn’t be easy. That his heart would break. That he would need time to heal and that it wouldn’t be easy. But he refused to think about that now.

Normally he didn’t want company when he had a breakdown, only Anthony was allowed to be with him at times like that, but right now, he needed it. There was that little voice again, telling him it’s because of Hannibal. Nonsense.

Still, Will made his way downstairs.

Hannibal was sitting on the couch in the living room, reading a book. Will had to admit that he was handsome. His slender legs were crossed, his hand holding the book resting upon them. His still damp hair was hanging in his face here and there. His facial expression was concentrated. For once, Hannibal was wearing something casual.

Will remained standing in the doorway, watching him for a few minutes, even when he didn’t know exactly why. Something about Hannibal calmed his head and the ache was slowly going away.

Hannibal must have sensed his presence, because when he seemed to have read the page he was on, he looked up to Will and smiled a little. “Good morning.”

Feeling caught, Will felt some heat creep up to his cheeks. “Good morning.” When Hannibal patted on the seat next to him, Will automatically and without thinking walked towards him and sat down. Only when Hannibal bent forward to lay his book on the coffee table, Will noticed how close they actually were. Hannibal smelled like chamomile. Will’s eyes wandered Hannibal and stopped at his hair. It must be his shampoo. He cleared his throat and looked aside.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Hmh, better than I had expected. You?” Hannibal was now studying him, and honestly, it made him feel exposed. Like he saw him. Could see right through him and inside his mind. A shudder went down Will’s spine.

“I always sleep well.”

He leaned his back against the couch, feeling relaxed. They remained in peaceful silence, both seemingly enjoying it.

“Wanna watch TV? I don’t want to go home right now.”

“Of course.” Hannibal immediately took the remote and hold it out for Will. “You may decide.”

“May I?” Will repeated, grinning a little. “How kind of you, Doctor Lecter.” He took it, started the TV and searched for something worth watching. But since it was still early, there wasn’t much. “Do you like ‘How I met your mother’?”

“Never watched it,” Hannibal admitted. If it weren’t Hannibal sitting besides him, Will would have been shocked. But since it was Hannibal, he was just a little surprised.

“It’s funny.” He switched to the channel running that show and put the remote away.

Hannibal was watching the show, but Will was a little distracted. Their shoulders were touching. With any other person, this wouldn’t have been a big deal, but Hannibal’s touch made him feel warm. Unsure about what to do, Will shuffled a few centimetres away. Hannibal gazed at him for a brief moment.

At the end of that episode, Will was leaning into Hannibal. It didn’t happen on purpose and he wasn’t even aware of it until Hannibal grabbed the remote and pressed play to continue playing episode two. Again, heat was rising up to his face.

“You can lean against me, it doesn’t bother me.” Damn, did this man ever not notice something?

“I’m just cold,” he lied.

An amused spark lit up in Hannibal’s eyes and he reached towards the end of the couch where a woolen blanket laid. In a swift motion he unfolded it and spread it over the two of them. Will bet that he did that on purpose, because now Will had to stay where he sat or wouldn’t have any blanket. Admitting that he lied wasn’t an option.

“Thanks,” he murmured.

Hannibal wrapped an arm around Will’s shoulder. It felt kind of nice. Nice enough for Will to not back away. “Anything for you, Will.”

He rolled his eyes to not smile. Hannibal could be so sweet.

Defeated, Will laid his head on the other’s shoulder. A yawn escaped from him. This was indeed nice.


	11. Shards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I am literally so, so sorry for posting just now. Last week has been hell. I was very busy with school. So I started writing Sunday. But since Monday until now I've had migraine, so not really a chance to write properly. BUT, I have pulled myself together to finally finish this chapter and to not let you guys wait too long.  
> I will still try to update this weekend.  
> Have fun reading! 
> 
> x Melody

~ Wednesday, September 12 ~

 

Something felt off when he entered his home.

It was quiet and dark, but by now Anthony must have been home from work.

Will held his breath. It was definitely too quiet. Almost afraid to make a noise, he stepped further into the house. “Anthony?” he called, but received no response. Was he still angry at him? No, Will scolded himself. Now was not the time to worry over Anthony’s feelings. Now was Will’s time.

He swallowed down his anxiety and walked into the living room. It was empty. Just like the kitchen. Will frowned. This was really unlike his husband.

It kind of pissed him off. What kind of childish pettiness was this? Anthony would surely stay as long as possible at work just so he could escape from their talk a little longer. Irritated, Will decided to take a shower to cool his mood down.

Their bedroom was one big chaos, but Will ignored it, so his mood wouldn’t worsen. He just huffed. So childish. Anthony could tidy this up himself.

The shirt Hannibal had borrowed him because he had spilled lunch on his own was neatly folded and put away, but the rest of his clothes were just thrown into a corner. He took his phone to put on some music – this would be a long shower – when he saw that he got a message from Anthony.

Will didn’t want to open it. His gut feeling told him that it wouldn’t be something good. Did he have an accident? Would he stay away from home for more days? His anxiety started to act up again. He wouldn’t find peace until he had read that message.

A deep breath later he was in their chat.

“Dear Will,

This is my goodbye letter.” No. Anthony, would he- did he kill himself? With slowly rising panic, Will read on, just a little faster than before. “If I had the courage to talk to you face-to-face, I would, but it is easier for both of us if I tell you like this.

The fight we had made me realize some things. First of all, that we are not meant to be. You want to live your life your way, and I want to live my life my way – and the difference is just too big. I don’t say that our marriage was a fault, but it is getting to its end, painfully and slowly – you must have noticed, too. I truly loved you, never doubt that.” His lips were parted slightly in disbelief. Anthony sure as hell wasn’t dead, but Will started to think that this would be worse. This was a goodbye letter. Was Anthony breaking up with him – like this? His throat felt tight.

“The second thing I realized is that I love Alexandria. I must admit that I lied to you when we were fighting, that she didn’t push me into having sex with her. It was all voluntary. I never had an interest in women, but the moment I met her... It was love at first sight.” Tears welled up in his eyes. So, this was a breaking up letter. Anthony left him for Alexandria. For his affair. He didn’t even talk to him one last time before he left. His heart felt like it would just stop beating. There was still a little piece left to read, and Will took hold of his phone with both hands to stop the shaking. It didn’t help much.

“I should have told you because you deserve better, but it is what it is. I hope that you won’t be lonely.

Have a wonderful life, Will.

Anthony”

Will pressed his lips together and nodded. So, this was it? Their life together would just end like this? Because of Anthony cheating? Because Anthony thought Will cheated on him? All because of misunderstandings and fights? There was a voice deep inside his head that whispered that this wasn’t Anthony’s doing, that he could not see him, but Will didn’t listen to it. Without showering, Will went to their bedroom. To _his_ bedroom?

His eyes scanned it, slowly, like in a trance. It was still chaotic, clothes spread on the floor and bed, the drawer open and their money obviously missing. That voice was there again.

A dry sob left his throat. This was just too much. Yesterday Anthony was still in his life – okay, it wasn’t wonderful, but he was still _there_ – and now he was just gone. His head knew that a life without Anthony would be better for him, but Will’s heart still loved him. Still loved the bad boy he fell in love with and the cheeky gentleman Anthony was in the end. A life without him was unimaginable.

No, this wasn’t true. This was some kind of test. A test. Yes.

Anthony wanted to see what Will would do. He did mention that he thought Will was cheating on him with Hannibal. Anthony would surely want to see if Will would immediately run back to Hannibal, and that would confirm Anthony’s theory, or if he would stay loyal. Of course.

If Will just stayed here and waited for him, he’d come back. His husband would return. He would just lay down and go to sleep, and when he would wake up, Anthony will be there, proud of him because he stayed.

 

~ Friday, September 14 ~

 

The house was still empty. Will was sitting on their couch all alone. Two days later and Anthony still wasn’t home.

His head was playing games with him. He _knew_ Anthony wasn’t home, but his body still remembers his touch. Will could feel his husband hugging him from behind, his strong arms spending him safety. Just the warmth was missing.

He put his head back and closed his eyes, a pillow was pressed to his chest.

Happy memories of them crept towards his consciousness. Their first meeting in that nightclub. Will had been really bold that night, but in the end it had been worth it. Anthony and Will almost simultaneously proposing to each other while they were away on a trip. Their laughter when they had realized it. How it had rained the whole week before wedding day, but on the day itself the sun shined beautifully, even if it was a little cold. The almost six wonderful years they had lived together as a married couple.

Will rested his chin on the pillow, lips tightly pressed together to stop them from quivering.

 

~

 

Not being able fight the loneliness one more moment, he had called Beverly that night. He didn’t explain anything on the phone, but by now his friend knew him so well that she must have sensed that something was wrong. Not an hour later she stood on his doorstep. It didn’t take long for her to want an explanation.

And she was furious. “How dare he!” Her face was a little red. “I swear, the moment when I see him-”

“Bev, calm down.” He put a hand on her shoulder. “I need you to help me.” She took a deep breath, then looked up to him. “I only know that her name is Alexandria, but I need her address.” Yes, he had worked with the FBI for some time, but this wasn’t something he needed to do at that time. He wasn’t someone working behind a laptop.

A bit suspicious Beverly looked him up and down, and shook her head. “Murder is not the best solution for this, Will. I can’t help you with that, even if I want to.”

Will almost laughed. “I don’t want to murder her. Anthony may be with her… I want to talk to him.”

Her face softened. “Oh, I see.” Her eyes sparkled. “Alright, let’s find that homewrecker. Your laptop?”

Glad, Will got it and sat down with her. Maybe they could find her. This mind game would end and Anthony would be proud of him. He would come back.

 

~ Saturday, September 15 ~

 

Really, all he wanted was some peace and rest, just a bit of whiskey to help him archive his goal. Just two glasses. He wasn’t drunk, not even tipsy. But the two glasses loosened his mind enough to start thinking again. What he didn’t want, was to think about his ex-husband.

Will doubted his assumption of a few days earlier.

Anthony wasn’t testing or playing mind games with him. He wouldn’t come back if Will behaved well and wouldn’t run to Hannibal. This was the end. He ended it and with that their life together stopped.

One thought provoked another, and then another, and then he was in a rage. Everything in their bedroom what belonged to Anthony and fell into his hands was destroyed. The tie Will had brought him for his first day at another college? Cut. The vase Anthony’s mother had gifted them once they had brought this house? Smashed. More items shared the same lot.

Once there was nothing left to smash, Will moved on to the bathroom connected to their bedroom. His toothbrush – a voice deep inside his head asked itself why it was still there -, his razor, even his shampoo all were thrown away. When he didn’t live here anymore, he wouldn’t need them. Will doubted that Anthony would ever come back to get his stuff. He would surely buy new things with his new, female lover.

The doorbell rang, but Will ignored it. He didn’t want to see anyone right now.

Because Anthony had to elope with his new lover, _Alexandria_ , they couldn’t get a proper divorce. This means that Will had to go through a lot of unnecessary stuff just because his stupid ex-husband was a coward.

The bell rang again. He let out a groan and stomped through the bedroom.

If he hadn’t been so angry, he would have never walked into the broken pieces of the vase. A pained scream escaped him. His eyes were on his bleeding foot in a second. While hopping to the bed and being careful to not walk into anything else, he cursed under his breath. It hurt like hell.

There was a lot of blood. With his lips pressed together tight, he tried to remove one big shard, and hissed. It was deeper than he had thought. Not dangerously deep, but still enough to _hurt_. Why was he so stupid and walk right into some shards?

“Will?”

Surprised, Will looked up and forgot about his pain for the moment. “Bedroom.” Almost inaudible steps climbed the stairs. “How did you even get inside?”

 

 

 

Hannibal stepped inside, properly dressed as always, while Will sat there in his sweatpants and shirt, not to forget his bloody foot. His eyes scanned the room, and fixed on Will in the end. Will must have been furious, because the room looked worse than after a break in. He must admit, that this chaotic, destroying side of Will was appealing.

“I heard you scream, and came inside through the backdoor. You really should lock it more often, Will.” He took off his coat and put it on the table. “You’re bleeding.” In just a few moments, he was kneeling besides Will and hold his ankle, which rested on Will’s knee.

“Don’t touch it,” Will warned. “I just walked into some shards when you rung the bell.” He looked sassy, his brow pulled up, his eyes challenging him. It amused Hannibal.

“It needs to be cleaned.”

“No shit, Sherlock.”

Hannibal’s lip twitched into a small smile. “Let me clean it.” He stood straight again.

Will starred at him. He obviously wanted to be left alone, but at the same time needed human contact just as much. Which comfort would he chose? Hannibal still wanted to test his limits and see how far he could push Will.

“Fine,” Will finally huffed and got up. “We can wash it in the bathtub.”

Questionably, Hannibal inspected the floor. “There are still shards. And you don’t wear shoes.”

“So?” Will studied his face, and must have seen what Hannibal intended to do. “No. Hannibal, really.”

“It’s safer that way.” Will didn’t look pleased, but also didn’t protest anymore. “Or else you will hurt yourself again.” He waited for another second, but the only thing Will did was huff. So, Hannibal picked him up.

“God, Hannibal,” a blush crept towards Will’s cheek. He felt delighted. It looked extremely well on his friend. Hannibal enjoyed the body which pressed into him. “It are just a few cuts.”

Will was almost light, but Hannibal still took his time to carry him to the edge of the bathtub. His friend didn’t seem to mind.

“Where is the first aid kit?”

“Under the sink.”

After he had taken it and set it on the small table besides the bathtub, he sat down on the edge as well and rolled up his sleeves, then Will’s sweatpants. He resisted touching him more than needed.

With careful and small touches Hannibal cleaned the wound with water. Will didn’t make a sound or gave a kick, but still tensed once or twice. When Hannibal started removing the shards and splinters, he did whine, but sat still. Will’s hand rested on his shoulder, sometimes using a little pressure when it hurt more.

Hannibal washed the wound again, gently dried Will’s foot, spread some salve on the wounds and dressed them. “Do you know how to change them or should I come by tomorrow again?”

Will avoided his gaze for a few seconds. “No, I know how to.” He cleared his throat and looked up. “Thanks. For… the help. But you didn’t have to.”

Hannibal smiled. “I know. Do you have slippers?”

“Yeah, in my closet.” He pulled down his rolled up pants. “Please don’t carry me again and just get them.”

Amused, Hannibal did as his dear friend wished and went to get him his desired slippers.

Hannibal sensed the others gaze on him when he set the pair of shoes in front of Will. “Why did you even come?”

“Do you mind?” When he didn’t get an immediate answer, Hannibal looked up to Will’s face, who averted his eyes.

“No,” Will finally admitted. Pleased, Hannibal smiled a little. “I answered your question. Your turn.”

He hummed in agreement. “I haven’t heard from you in days, so I thought I’d come by. I have brought lunch along.”

“What is it?”

“Never ask. It spoils the surprise.” Will just huffed amused and got to his feet. Hannibal already held his arm out, so Will could get a hold of it. But he just shook his head and went downstairs, Hannibal following him.

It was peaceful inside, now that Anthony was gone. He wondered what Will must be thinking right now. He was obviously angry that Anthony had left. Would he try to find him? Probably.

“Would you please set the table and hand me two wine glasses?” He picked the neatly packed food and wine he had left on the living room table in a hurry up and brought them towards the dinner table. Will’s curious eyes were on him, but he did as he was asked. “You didn’t take any medicine, did you?”

“Yesterday, had a headache.”

Hannibal nodded and poured both of them a glass of Pinot Noir, and watched as Will set the table. When he finished and Will was sitting, he filled their plates, opening the four little parcels. “Salmon seasoned with salt, pepper, basil and garlic, cooked together in paper with sliced leek sautéed in butter. A Pinot Noir with its earthy taste always goes well with this. Simple, but very rich of taste. I thought you’d appreciate it, since you enjoy fishing.” He took his seat opposite of Will, waiting for a reaction.

Licking his lips, Will took in the food. “It’s been ages since I have last eaten salmon. Anthony never liked it.” His face lost a little colour when he spook the name, but Will’s smile dropped just a bit.

Hannibal took his glass and patiently waited for Will to clink their glasses. “I hope you enjoy it.”

And he did. Hannibal’s attention was divided between his food and his dear friend, who obviously savoured every bite, but didn’t compliment him aloud. He didn’t need to. His face, especially his in bliss closed eyes, spoke enough. With a small, pleased smile Hannibal enjoyed his lunch even more.

Even when they had finished and cleaned the table, they stayed at the table, sipping their wine.

“How are you, Will?”

Uneasy, Will swapped his drink from side to side. “I don’t know.” There was a short pause. “Anthony left. He texted me and put his ring on the nightstand. Haven’t heard of him since. I feel empty. Lonely.”

Hannibal’s gaze wandered to Will’s left hand. He was still wearing his ring. “You are never alone, dear Will. You have me, Beverly and Alana. We wouldn’t let that happen.”

His smile looked like he wanted to believe him, but simply couldn’t. “Yes, you said that. That I wouldn’t have to fight this on my own. And I appreciate that.” He took a big gulp of his own. Hannibal remained silent. There was something else Will wanted to tell him. “I know with whom Anthony cheated on me on. And… I want to go to her.”

Surprised, Hannibal cocked his head. This was one of the possibility’s he had kept in mind Will could do, but he had assumed that Will would chose another one. “Mind to explain?”

“Anthony would be with her.” Hannibal arched an eyebrow. “No, no. I’m done with him. It still hurts like hell, but I’m really done with him. But we need to have one last conversation. And, I need him to get a proper divorce. Without him it would still be possible, but would be way more complicated.”

Relieved about the fact that Will had come to his senses and finally saw that he didn’t need Anthony, Hannibal nodded in agreement. “That would be easier indeed.”

“So, I wanted to ask you if you want to come along,” he still looked uncomfortable. “I don’t want to do it on my own. But I have to visit her.” Hannibal recognized the look in his determined eyes. Nothing could change his mind.

“Of course I will come with you. I just need time to clear my schedule. When do you want to go?”

Will looked glad, his gaze appreciating Hannibal. Something warm unfurled in his body. “Next Friday. We can stay for the weekend.”


	12. The Wendigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Yes, I'm in time again!  
> As always, thank you to everyone for reading this, giving kudos and/or leaving comments. And a really, really big thanks to all of you who follow my Instagram and blew it up when I uploaded chapter 10! (At first I thought that I posted the pic on the wrong account haha) All of you really make my day and motivate me!  
> Have fun reading this chapter!
> 
> x Melody
> 
> Ps. For those who are curious, my insta is queen_of_gay_ness

**Friday, September 21**

 

If he had to admit it, he was a little nervous. And not just because of Anthony and Larose.

When Hannibal came to pick him up – Will had lost track of time again and forgot that he was supposed to go to Hannibal – Will was still searching for an hotel online. Hannibal explained to him that he had already taken care of that. A nice, fancy hotel but not too-fancy because he knew Will wouldn’t want that.

Will was fully aware of what they looked like to the public eye. Two men, alone in a hotel room. They could also be business partners, but wouldn’t they sleep in separate rooms then?

It bothered him, and at the same time it didn’t. His head knew that it was over between Anthony and him, that he could do whatever he wanted to, but his heart still thought that he was married and shouldn’t –

What was he even thinking about? This was Hannibal. It didn’t matter what his heart or head thought because nothing would happen.

A part of him remembered the kiss they shared. How it felt and how Hannibal had responded. He quickly shushed it. Now was not the time.

Hannibal came back with the key card to their accommodation. “Let’s bring our luggage upstairs. Where do you want to go then?”

Their room was on the fifth floor, so they patiently waited for the lift. “I don’t know. There are two places where we could find her or them. Her workplace and her apartment.”

When they got in, Hannibal checked his watch. “I would suggest we would first pay her workplace a visit, then her apartment.” Will nodded. They waited in silence to arrive at their floor, then walked the empty hallway down to their room and entered. Their luggage were put aside. They would just stay one night, so it wasn’t much. It was a nice room. A kitchen nook on his left, on his right two queen-sized beds waiting for them. There was a door, probably leading to a bathroom. It was simple, but the furnishing still stylish enough that Hannibal Lecter would sleep in it.

“After our visits we could go out and have dinner.”

“Go out?” Confused, Will stopped to inspect the accommodation and looked up to Hannibal. Did he thought they were on a date? His heart skipped a beat.

“Yes. I don’t see a proper kitchen in here and we don’t have any groceries brought along, so if we don’t intend to starve, we should go out and have dinner somewhere else.” Hannibal’s eyes slowly took him in, until his gaze locked with his own. Will breathed deep in and out to stop his heart from doing another skip. “Have you been eating well lately, Will?”

Will held his gaze, not wanting to lie, but not wanting to tell the truth either. He knew from the start that it would be painful, but that it would be like this… No, he hadn’t eaten good lately. He hadn’t even slept good. He was just… he just was. His heart had to be convinced that it could also find happiness without his ex-husband. He still had his friends. Beverly, Alana, Hannibal.

“We should go.” He stopped his thought before they could wander any further and stepped out of the door again.

 

~

 

It was intriguing to watch Will. Hannibal could have smelled the nervousness if Will wasn’t wearing that cologne he had gotten as a gift – Hannibal needed to gift him a new one, one that fitted his scent. But now that they were on the university’s campus, the nervousness melted away and what was left was confidence, shoulders pulled back and back straightened to appear bigger. His mimic changed as well. Will’s eyes weren’t looking warm anymore, but rather distant, polite and almost cold. His jaw was set, face just a little frowning. Intriguing.

“Hello,” he greeted the man at the reception. The man ended the sentence he was typing, then looked up to both of them and flashed them a small smile.

“Hello, what can I do for you?”

“I’m from the FBI, Agent Crawford,” Will pulled out an FBI badge and showed it the receptionist. The other nodded and sat up a little straighter. “We’re looking for Professor Larose. Is she at the university right now?”

“Oh, I’m afraid that I will have to disappoint you, Agent Crawford. She hasn’t been here for a week and a half.” He turned back to his computer, typed something and read. “She hasn’t given us a call or e-mail either. Between you and me, the director is rather… unpleased with her.”

“Is that so? Mind to explain me why?” Will leaned a little on the reception, fluttering his eyes just enough to bring the receptionist to talk. Something hot made itself known in Hannibal’s chest and without giving it much thought, he shuffled closer to his friend. No one of the two noticed.

The receptionist licked his lips discreetly. “Professor Larose would sometimes leave classes, lectures or meeting early. There had been a few days where she had called in “sick”.” His eyes flickered to the right and left, but except the three of them, nobody was there. “There are rumours that she’d snugged with somebody in an empty classroom. And not just once. I mean, do what you want to do, but this is a professional university.” He rolled his eyes. “But I haven’t told you. Was that all, Agent Crawford?” His eyes lingered a little too long on Will’s lips and Hannibal felt the urge to lay his hand on the small of Will’s back. But he didn’t.

“Would you know where I could find some of her colleagues?”

The receptionist nodded and pointed down the left hallway. “Third door on the right is a breakroom for Professors.”

“Thanks,” Will smiled at the receptionist who then faintly blushed. When they walked away, Hannibal didn’t look back but walked close to his dear friend.

“Agent Crawford? How did you even manage to get that badge?”

Will gazed at him and grinned. “Kept it for a couple of years. I have once worked for the FBI, remember?”

Amused, Hannibal held his gaze.

One person was just leaving the breakroom when they entered. Inside was one left. It was a young looking Professor, reading something, stroking a piece of hair behind her ear, just so it could fall back. A habit of a person who had just cut long hair short and wasn’t used to it yet.

Will walked up to her, Hannibal close behind him. “Hello. I’m Agent Crawford. Do you have a minute?” he asked politely, flashing the badge again.

The woman looked up. “I do.” She nodded toward the empty chairs, urging them to sit. They both sat opposite from her. “I’m Professor Gray. What is it?” She laid her papers aside and gave them their full attention.

“We heard that Professor Larose hadn’t shown up here for a week and a half.” Gray nodded, her lips pressed together. “Do you know why she isn’t showing up?”

“No, I don’t. Why is the FBI interested in her?” Her eyes gleamed suspiciously, but also concerned at them. “Is she in trouble?”

“Someone is missing and it may be linked to Professor Larose.”

“Linked to her?”

“Yes.” Will glared her down, silently telling her to shut up and behave. Hannibal stopped a smile from spreading on his lips. Truly intriguing. “We suspect that she is missing as well.”

Gray breathed deeply through her nose and exhaled slowly, obviously gathering herself. “Yeah, she is. I already told the police. I didn’t hear from her for a few days, so I went to her apartment. It was empty when I came and a little bit chaotic, what is very unlike her. I took pictures and tidied it up. Told the police as well, but they said they couldn’t do anything, because it’s not illegal to pack your stuff and just leave.”

“You were in her apartment?”

“Yes? I’m her girlfriend.” The look in her eyes got defensive, but she shut up.

Hannibal could see the colour of Will’s face fade. It was subtle, but he still noticed. So, Larose was cheating on her girlfriend as well.

“Would you mind giving me your number? Just in case we find her.”

Gray wrote it on a piece of paper and held it out to Will. She hesitated. “You said that she was linked to another missing person?”

Will met Hannibal’s eyes for a brief moment, then they were back on Gray. He held his emotions carefully under control. “A husband is missing and there is evidence that he had an affair with Professor Larose.”

Her lips were pressed so tightly together that they were almost non-existent, their colour drained. Her eyes started glistening. “I see. Please leave, I need to finish this.”

Will, knowing how it felt to find out about something like that, stood up. “Thank you for your cooperation.”

Outside of the university, Will was slowly letting out his normal self again. Hannibal watched the transformation. The coldness slipped from his face and his eyes darted from left to right, up and down, anxiety barely suppressed. His hands started to tremble, but not enough to worry Hannibal. “Larose has a girlfriend. She’s cheating as well.”

“They must be in the closet still.”

Will’s eyes darted to him and stayed there. “What makes you think that?”

“Otherwise that _very_ chatty receptionist would have told you,” Hannibal said, only to hear himself how it sounded. Jealous. Will must have heard too, because something amusing sparkled in his eyes, his lip twitching a bit.

“True.”

They let the silence stretch for a while. Will in his own thoughts, Hannibal observing Will. When he was thinking like that, not noticing the world around him, he rubbed his thumb and index finger together. Not a nervous gesture, more a thinking one. Hannibal liked it that he knew small things about Will probably nobody else knew.

Finally, Will was back with him. “We should go to Larose’s apartment. Maybe we can find something that will tell us where she went.”

 

~

 

Hannibal watched amused how Will tried to break in, but failed. Before he would set off the alarm, Hannibal hunched besides him. “Let me help you.” After a short nod of Will, Hannibal easily opened the door.

Will laughed quietly, staying where he hunched, close to Hannibal. They almost shared the same breath. “Should I be concerned?” he asked with an arched eyebrow.

Hannibal’s lip twitched upwards. “Do you feel like you need to?”

“No.”

“Then you shouldn’t.”

They entered the apartment. The air smelled stale. No wonder, probably nobody had opened the windows for almost two weeks.

“Gray really tidied up.” Both looked around, but there was not a thing out of place. “Let’s split up and search for anything that could help. You take the living room?” Will held out a pair of gloves to him. “Don’t look at me like that. I’m just prepared.”

“Of course.” Again, a small smile found its way to his lips. He did as he was asked. Or at least he pretended to.

“Hannibal,” Will called after a few minutes from the bedroom.

When he arrived, Will was looking through the closet. “There are empty hangers in the closet, just like some empty space in the drawers. It looks like her clothes are missing.” Will looked up to him. “But something feels wrong here…” He scanned the room.

“Why is that?”

“I don’t know, but something is off. I just can’t see what.”

“Professor Gray probably tidied up in here, too.”

Seconds passed in which Will just looked. Finally, he slowly nodded. “Still. Did you find something?”

“Nothing that could help you further.” Hannibal cocked his head. “What will you do now?”

“Get dinner. I’m starving.”

 

~

 

Not much later they were sitting in a restaurant. There weren’t many people, but Will could imagine that once it would be later, it would be well visited. Just like the hotel, Hannibal had chosen this spot. Will trusted his judgment when it was about food more than anyone else’s.

The appetizers were brought to them, and for a few minutes they ate in silence.

“How is work?” Hannibal sipped on his wine, his eyes on him. They looked warm and almost red in this light.

Will took a spoonful of his soup to avoid the question a handful more seconds. “I’m thinking about quieting.” Hannibal arched his eyebrow, urging him to keep talking. “Anthony used to work there too and I can’t stand the looks and questions of our co-workers. Everything there reminds me of him as well.”

Hannibal nodded. “A wise choice. It will certainly help your healing process. Do you have other work in mind?” His eyes still rested heavy on Will, but it was a welcomed heaviness.

“Actually, I do. I’m thinking about working for the FBI again. I don’t want to work at another university for the near future. And, maybe, I can find Anthony. I really need him for that divorce.”

“I thought you didn’t want to work for Jack Crawford anymore.”

“I didn’t want to work with him on my own. This time I’d have someone come with me to… keep the past from repeating itself.” When he mentioned someone, Will wasn’t thinking about Hannibal, but Hannibal’s eyes lit up, almost excited.

“I remember Jack proposing that I’d be that someone to keep your mind safe, but you didn’t mention my name just now. Don’t you want me to?” Curiosity mixed with excitement.

Will shook his head. “I wouldn’t want to burden you with it. My thoughts are often not tasty.”

“Will,” Hannibal smile was warm. “I told you once before that you will never be a burden to me.” Will averted his gaze and began eating his soup again. His heart had warmed up just a little.

 

~

 

That night, Will slept awful. At first, he couldn’t fall asleep, tossing from one side to the other. It had been like that all week. Dreamless, light, energy-draining. What was new were the nightmares.

_He stood in the corner of his bedroom, besides him Anthony’s nightstand and in front of him Anthony himself. He was sitting on their bed, his head in his hands, hiding his face. His shoulders were gently trembling. Was Anthony crying?_

_Will looked around, wanting to move, but the dream didn’t let him. So, he stayed put._

_A shadow was crawling its way slowly through the door and Wills neck hair stood straight when the owner of the shadow entered. It looked horrifying. Tall, all black like its shadow, just skin spanned over bones. Its antlers were pointy, the sharp ends turned forwards, ready to impale everything in its way. It looked like something he had once seen in a game. Until Down was it called if he remembered correctly. He couldn’t remember its name. The presence of it, while horrifying, felt somehow familiar._

_Its red eyes roamed the room, not seeing Will, until they settled on Anthony._

_Will’s heart started to beat hard and fast. “Stay away from him!” he wanted to scream, but couldn’t. The beast stalked closer to his unsuspecting husband. It placed his large, clawed hand over Anthony’s face and pressed him close to its raw-boned chest. Anthony struggled but soon stopped and went limp in its arms._

_Will wanted to scream and shout, to chase that thing away, but his voice was stuck in his throat._

Tears streamed down his face. He whined.

_He looked around and found himself in Professor Larose’s apartment. He lacked control over his body, just moving forward, staying in the darkness and checking each room he passed._

_At the end of the hallway he had found Larose’s room. She was asleep, covered under a duvet._

_He stepped closer, ready to knock her out as well. When he leaned over her, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror on the wall. He saw it. He was it. It – he – drew the duvet back, only to expose some pillows._

_But before he could think further about this, he saw another glimpse, a movement in the mirror. Alexandria Larose stood behind him and tried to attack him. In one swift motion he turned around and got a hold of her wrist. He twisted it until she moaned faintly._

_With her other hand she grabbed the lamp on the nightstand and tried to hit him with it. In his rage he punched her jaw, his claws leaving ugly red marks._

_She was hurt but hasn’t given up yet. She tried to run. But he was faster. Admittedly, she had almost made it to the locked front door._

_He knocked her head against the wall. Her body slumped down with a dull sound. Pleased, he looked in the mirror which hung in the hallway. Red eyes starred back._

Will sat up straight, sweat drenched and shivering hard. He felt like he was choking, unable to breath in regular, long breaths.


	13. Flipping vegetables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, have fun reading!
> 
> x Melody

He was aware that he was awake. Professor Larose was gone, just like her apartment. Will’s nightmare was over, but it didn’t feel like it. His heart hammered inside of his chest, his hair stuck to his forehead and his eyes scanned the room frantically. The room was drained of its warmth, as if it had never existed in the first place.

There. There it was. He had already been afraid that it would come back someday, but had hoped it wouldn’t. Will winced. There, in the doorway stood it, his eyes mocking him, throwing his head back and shaking it, like it was laughing at him.

“No,” Will whispered. “Go away!” Will slowly backed away to the head of the bed, creating space between him and the stag. A whimper left him when it came closer. He knew it couldn’t hurt him, but that didn’t change the fact that it was terrifying. “You’re dead. This is just a nightmare. Just my imagination.” It stayed at the end of the bed, a few feet away from Will.

He was hugging his legs now, trying to take as little space in as possible. This was Anthony’s fault. He had kept him sane and safe and now that he was gone, his mind started playing games with him again. He couldn’t do this for a second time.

Something on his left moved, and even if Will didn’t want to take his eyes off of the stag, he did.

Will froze, his mouth opened slightly in shock. On his left stood the creature of his nightmare. Wendigo, he remembered its name. It was malnourished skinny, had burning red eyes and antlers just like the stag. It cocked its head, observing him. Its eyes were looking right through him, in the deepest parts of Will’s head, making him shudder.

When it started to stalk towards him, Will forced his body to listen to him and to get away. In his haste to get off the bed and to the next wall, he almost fell over his own feet. He caught himself just in time and grabbed the lamp on the dresser, pulling its plug out of the wall. In a laughable way he held it in front of him.

The wendigo looked amused, baring its sharp teeth in an horrific smile. Then, it called his name, its voice low, hoarse as if it hadn’t talked in decades. Will started to tremble. “Stay! Away!” he warned. This felt realer than his nightmare. Than every nightmare he had ever had.

Despite his warning, the wendigo came closer, now just a few feet away from him, his arms outstretched a little and palms up, trying to look trustable. Will stayed put. If that thing didn’t listen, he’d attack it. In the background the stag was laughing again. Will was turning mad.

When the wendigo was just a foot away, Will raised his arm, and smashed it on the wendigo. But before it could hit its target, the thing got a hold of his wrist and took the lamp away, throwing it on the bed.

While it was throwing the lamp and thus distracted, Will hit it. It didn’t matter to him what he hit, as long as that thing let go of him. But, instead of doing just that, the wendigo grabbed his other wrist as well and pressed it on his chest. It was so close and bend over him, that Will could smell its rotten breath. He whimpered and pushed more into the wall, but it didn’t help, just making the creature move even closer. “Will, wake up.” It held his wrists in one hand, the other taking a hold of his chin and pushing it up so Will had to look into its eyes. “It’s me, Hannibal.”

Slowly, his surrounding was flooded with light, making the dark skin and antlers of the wendigo melt away, red eyes becoming maroon, a stone cold face becoming Hannibal’s.

It was Hannibal. Will let out a shaking breath. His knees felt like they would give away any moment. He must have looked like it as well, because the next second Hannibal was wrapping an arm around his waist, holding him up. Exhausted, Will let him.

Over Hannibal’s shoulder Will scanned the room again. The lights were on, the stag and the wendigo gone. The room was warm again. Or was that because of Hannibal? He was awake. He wasn’t going mad. Well, at least not as much as he had suspected. Feeling a lot safer now, Will laid his head on Hannibal’s shoulder, sighing deep. “Sorry.”

“Nothing to apologize for.”

“But I-”

“It was just a nightmare, dear Will.” He nodded, accepting that Hannibal was right. Just a nightmare. He didn’t have the energy to argue.

Once he was calm and trusted his legs not to betray him again, he gently shoved Hannibal away. “I… I’m going to take a shower. Just go to bed.” He avoided Hannibal’s gaze, grabbed a pair of fresh clothes and quickly moved towards the bathroom, locking it from the inside.

It was one thing to have a nightmare, but it was another thing to have someone witness it. Anthony was used to one or two nightmares a month, but Hannibal wasn’t. Will was honestly embarrassed. Of course, this had to happen tonight. He was sure that he had made a complete fool of himself.

The almost scalding hot water felt good in his skin, washing his sweat and the rest of the nightmare away.

When he came back into the room, wearing a fresh pair of pants and shirt, Hannibal was laying in his own bed again. He looked like he was asleep, but Will sensed that he didn’t. When Hannibal’s mind was asleep just like earlier, the room felt quieter.

He had taken a towel with him and spread it out on the bed. Will always sweat a lot during nightmares, so the bed was soaking. Even with the towel spread out, it wasn’t pleasant to lay in it.

Will couldn’t fall asleep. His anxiety was awake on the edge of his mind, keeping him awake so that he would not have another nightmare. He sighed and turned to his side, watching Hannibal. The room still didn’t feel quiet. Hannibal laid on his back, eyes closed and hands folded on his chest. Somehow, Hannibal remembered him of that Sleeping Beauty Disney movie he had watched once. “You can’t sleep as well?” Will whispered, not wanting to wake Hannibal in case he was wrong.

Hannibal opened his eyes and turned his head towards him. “No, but I don’t require much sleep. Why are you still awake?”

“Anxiety.”

His friend starred at him for a few seconds, then moved a bit to the other side of the bed. “You can sleep in here as well, if you want to. There is enough room for two and I believe that it would help your anxiety, since you were used to not sleep alone.”

He did have a point. His sleeping habits had worsened since Anthony had left, keeping him awake for hours. It truly probably was because he was alone once again. “Are you sure?” He didn’t want to bother Hannibal, but left this unsaid, already knowing the response to that.

“I am.”

Will hesitated, but then got up only to lay down in the other bed. It was warm, the mattress and blanket dry and smelling slightly like Hannibal. “Thanks.”

Hannibal nodded. “You’re welcome. Now sleep, dear Will. Good night.”

“Good night.”

It did take a while for Will to fall asleep, but when he did, the last thought that wandered his mind amused him. At the end, he did end up sleeping with Hannibal.

 

~

 

Hannibal had slept for a few more hours, Will’s company relaxing him and lulling him back into sleep.

Once he woke up, he immediately noticed that something else had kept him asleep as well. Will was half sprawled over him, one of his arms hugging him, while one of his legs was entwined with one of his own. His head was resting on Hannibal’s chest, moving up and down with every breath that he took.

It made Hannibal smile. Will trusted him so much to not only fall asleep in the same room or even in the same bed, but also to cuddle him in his sleep. Hannibal only wasn’t so sure about the reason. It could be that Will did this out of habit, because skin hunger or because he genuinely wanted to. Of course, it could be a mix of reasons.

Nevertheless, Hannibal enjoyed it and wrapped his own arms around Will, gently stroking the soft curls and untangling them in the process. Something warm unfurled in his chest like so many times he was with Will. It didn’t worry him. On the contrary. It made him curious. He had felt this just once, with Mischa, and even then it wasn’t like this. This felt… deeper.

After what felt like a small eternity, but surely couldn’t have been more than an hour, Will started to move, yawned and rubbed his eyes. He looked completely relaxed, until he realized what he had been doing mere moments ago.

Hannibal closed his eyes before Will could see that he was awake as well, saving him from the embarrassment Will would surely feel otherwise. His friend slowly and gently moved out of Hannibal’s arms, and got out of bed. He could hear a soft sigh.

For show, he stretched a little, opened his eyes and rolled on his side, his head held up with a hand. Will was getting his clothes from his luggage. “Good morning, Will.”

Seeming caught, Will turned towards him, his cheeks a slight pink. “Good morning.”

 

~

 

Hannibal looked away from the road to Will for a second. “You have mentioned the FBI yesterday and that you want to prevent the past repeating itself. Would you mind to elaborate what exactly you meant with that?” Will looked at him dubiously. Hannibal had already suspected that this was one of Will’s less liked topics. How much could Hannibal poke him until he snapped? “I need to know what I have to prevent in order to be able to, dear Will.”

He sighed defeated, acknowledging that Hannibal was right. “A few years ago, I was consulting for the FBI as a profiler, because of what I can do.”

“And what is that?”

Will looked uneasy, shifting from one side to the other in his seat. “I get in the mind of killers. I think like them and then I catch them. But a few years ago I went in too deep. I killed a man. Garret Jackob Hobbs. He had murdered his wife and was about to kill is daughter, too. I didn’t have a choice. After that, he remained in my head,” Will laughed unamused. “Tattlecrime called me crazy, and people started to believe that. I started to believe that. I saw… things. I saw him.”

“Hobbs?”

“Yes.” Will held himself, arms closely wound around his chest. “If I want to work for the FBI again, I have to make sure that I stay unbroken.”

So much potential. There had been wrong doors opened in Will’s mind, still open, even if it’s just a crack. Will was afraid that they would fly open once more, but this time Hannibal would prevent that and open the right ones. Will would become what he was meant to be. Something beautiful.

“Don’t worry, dear Will, I will make sure you stay safe.” A small touch lingered on his arm for a few seconds, surprising and silently thanking him. Will was a lot more at ease now. “Maybe, we could invite Jack to dinner tomorrow and tell him your decision?”

“Hmm,” Will nodded. “A family has been murdered, one of the kids missing. I am surprised that Jack isn’t already on my doorstep.” Will smirked a little, which kept Hannibal quiet in admiration. “I think you have done a great job at the dinner party with keeping him away from me.” Will’s contagious laugh filled the car, making Hannibal smirk this time. “So, dinner tomorrow? I can help you with making it, if you want to.”

Hannibal knew that Will proposed this to not feel like such a burden, which he wasn’t even in the first place. “That would be lovely. 4p.m.?” It was the only way to assure Will that he wasn’t a burden.

“I will be on time, I swear,” there was amusement in his voice, both knowing that Will often became distracted which lead to him being unpunctual.

“Of course.”

 

**Sunday, September 23**

 

In fact, Will was on time.

“Okay,” he stood in the middle of the kitchen, looking a little lost. “So, what should I do?”

Amused, Hannibal nodded at one side of the kitchen island. “You can dice these carrots and slice these onions. When you are ready with that, I also need those leeks sliced, but rather thick than thin please.”

Will nodded and rolled up his shirt. Before Hannibal knew it, he had licked his lips. His friend must have noticed as well, because in the next moment, he had turned away, trying to hide his blush. Hannibal huffed amused and started to prepare the ox cheeks, adding balsamic, rosemary, salt and pepper to it.

“I am thinking about getting a dog.”

Hannibal looked over his shoulder to Will. “Why?”

Will shrugged his shoulders and kept on slicing. “Anthony is allergic to dogs and now he’s gone, so why not?”

“I do think that they would help you mentally. You are not used to be alone, so a dog at your side would certainly help.”

It was silent for a few minutes, Hannibal browning the cheeks just a little in oil, then adding port to it, and covering the meat so it would braise nicely. When he turned around, Will was almost done.

“I have always collected strays,” Will admitted, talking about dogs again, but Hannibal didn’t mind. The topic seemed to relax Will. “It began when my dad died when I had just finished high school. I’d go to college, work and would come to an empty home.”

Will had finished and was cleaning up, setting the vegetables aside. Hannibal would need them later, so he let them rest there. “So, you filled the empty space with dogs.”

Will looked up under his eyelashes and smiled shyly. “Nobody wanted them and I knew how it felt. They were abused, malnourished, unloved. I’d take them in and patch them up.”

“That is very noble of you. Not many would do that.” Hannibal took two wine glasses and filled each, holding one out for Will to take.

“Would you?” Will arched his eyebrow and took a sip.

The answer he would give now would be important to Will, but Hannibal also did not want to lie. Thus, he thought how to best respond to this. “I must admit I am not an animal person, but if I would see a hurt or abused animal, I would take it in and bring it to you.”

It seemed to satisfy Will, even if his answer could have been better. “Should I fry the vegetables?”

Surprised, Hannibal stopped in his motion, the glass already on his lips. Will was eager today. He hadn’t seen him in spirits this high since before Anthony had left. Finally, he took his sip. “If you’d like to.” He gathered another pan and olive oil. “Two tablespoons, middle heat,” he instructed.

Will did as he was said, frying the vegetables and stirring them with a spatula. At one moment, he put it aside and got hold of the pan. Obviously, he tried to flip the ingredients, but failed. Hannibal couldn’t contain a chuckle at the sight.

“Let me help you,” he offered. A bit offended, Will glanced at him, tried it again but got the same result, just lifting the vegetables up a bit. He sighed and nodded. Mere moments later, Hannibal was behind him, almost pressing into Will’s body. He laid his hand over Will’s own and noticed the blush on his cheeks. “Watch, you have to do it like this.” He showed Will once, then let go of his hand, but remained close. Before Hannibal knew or could stop it, his hand was resting on Will’s waist, making his friend freeze. Will didn’t back away, though. He glanced at him again, his cheeks so delightfully flushed and pupils a tad dilated it made Hannibal’s heart skip a beat.

Then, Will looked at the pan again. “Like this?” He did as Hannibal had showed him and succeeded this time.

“Excellent,” Hannibal purred into Will’s ear. The hairs of his friends arm stood straight up. Will put the pan down on a cool place on the stove and moved closer to Hannibal, his back now resting against his chest. A hand was put over his own, just the tips of fingers spreading his.

Will laid his head back, against Hannibal’s shoulder and watched him, his gaze almost admiring. Then, it dropped to his lips, Will moisturizing his own. Hannibal couldn’t look away, looking between Will’s eyes and lips, silently asking for permission, getting a positive response when Will licked his lips again.

Then, just when Hannibal was about to lean in, the doorbell rang.


	14. Lost Boys Part 1

“I’ll get that.” Will had used the ring as an excuse to get away from the situation. It was awkward, to say at least. Both of them had stood there, unsure of what to do now. The second ring had Will flee from the kitchen, leaving Hannibal and the dinner behind.

He had almost kissed Hannibal. His cheeks warmed. Hannibal had almost kissed him. What would have happened if the bell hadn’t rang? Will swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. They would have kissed. Did Hannibal like him more than just a  friend? Did _he_ like _Hannibal_ more than just a friend? Will honestly did not know the answer. His mind could be reflecting Hannibal’s feelings, making both think that Will perhaps liked him back. Or, Will thought, he was already touch starved and just took what was offered. Yeah, that must be it.

A small breeze cooled his cheeks when he opened the door. “Hey, Jack.” Will stepped aside to let the other in.

“It’s good to see you again, Will.” When Jack got inside and hung his jacket, Will rolled his eyes. He didn’t like Jack Crawford. He respected him, yes, but he didn’t like him. Jack was a dominant, headstrong man, used to get what he wants. And here he was, getting what he wanted once more.

“Follow me, Hannibal is almost done with dinner.” Will lead them both to the dining room, having memorized most of Hannibal’s house by now. When they sat the atmosphere was tense, none of both knowing what to say to ease it.

Finally, after a couple of minutes, Jack made the first move. “How’s Anthony? Haven’t seen him in ages.”

Will’s eyes shifted from inspecting the painting to Jack. There could not have been a better topic to talk about. “Anthony eloped with someone. We’re not together anymore.” Jack’s mouth opened, his face looking shocked and surprised. It surely must be a shock, since Will and Anthony had been a lovely couple, a couple who – Will stopped his thought. He didn’t want to think about him now. “How is Bella?”

Happy about the question and thus being able to avoid further awkwardness, Jack smiled honestly. “Good, actually. She is doing chemotherapy and is fighting rather well. If everything goes according as planned, she will be done in maybe 3 to 4 months.” Will’s shoulders loosed tenseness. He liked Bella, she had always been nice to him and had even invited the ex-couple a few times to dinner. The news of her having cancer had even shaken Will.

“I’m truly glad to hear that. Please tell her I wish her the best of recoveries.” Jack nodded, not answering him because his attention shifted to Hannibal, who was holding three plates.

“Good evening, Jack,” he welcomed him. “I hope you have brought your appetite. Braised ox cheeks with port and a side of a variety of vegetables. Dear Will helped me preparing it.” Hannibal’s eyes were on him, a small smile adorning his lips and making Will feel hot again. He scolded himself to keep calm, but when Hannibal placed his plate in front of him, he leaned in close enough that Will could almost feel and definitely smell him. Will glanced over his shoulder to his friend, only to find him failing at hiding a smirk. That asshole, he knew what he was doing to Will and seemed to even enjoy it.

But two could play this game.

First he made sure that Jack’s attention wasn’t on him, then Will leaned back against Hannibal’s broad chest, locking eyes with him, and to further provoke him Will even wet his lips. “Looks delicious.” Hannibal’s eyes darkened for a moment, but in the next moment he was gone. Will’s back felt somewhat cold.

Jack looked up when Hannibal sat down. “It really does, my compliments to the chef,” he grinned, making Hannibal nod his head as a thank you.

The first bite made Will almost moan, keeping it in just before it got out. He noticed Hannibal’s eyes on him, but didn’t mind. It has become a habit. Since Will didn’t compliment the food aloud but would rather unconsciously show it, Hannibal would always watch Will’s reaction.

“I must admit,” Jack started when they had almost finished dinner. “That I am curious why I got invited.” He laid his fork down and took a sip of his wine, eyes wandering between Hannibal and Will. The time has come to play Jack’s pet again.

“It was my idea,” Will answered, his voice more confident than normally. Hannibal observed him again. “I have heard that a family was murdered and that one kid is still missing.”

“And?”

“And I know that I could save that kid if it had been abducted.” Jack knew of him and Abigail, so it would be believable if Will’s reason to join the FBI again was an abducted kid.

Jack nodded, still not touching the food. “Will this be a one-time-thing or…?”

“Actually, no,” Will explained. “I am going to quit at the university for the sake of my wellbeing. There are too many memories connected to Anthony. So, I need a new job.” Jack looked utterly pleased with having his pet back.

“Good. I will work out the details and papers, but you can already come by tomorrow morning to look at the Turner case.”

“Wait, not so fast. There is one prerequisite.” He glanced at Hannibal for a brief moment. “You had offered me somebody to look out for my mind, and I want that. To be honest, I know an excellent candidate for this.”

Jack looked at Hannibal, seeming to realise why they were having dinner at his house. “Of course, Will,” he agreed, his voice somehow more gentle than normally. He must still feel guilty about what had happened a few years ago. “And Doctor Lecter agrees to this?”

“I do,” Hannibal assured him.

“Fine. So, tomorrow morning, 9 a.m. at the lab,” Jack decided.

 

~

 

Will closed the curtains and turned all the lights off except the one on his nightstand. His bed was cold, smelling only of himself. It unsettled something in his mind, but Will pushed it aside. He would get used to this. At least it had gotten better. The crying had mostly stopped, but his insomnia was making a glorious comeback.

The golden ring weighed heavy, feeling more like a burden than a comfort that it had once been. Weeks had gone by and he was still wearing it.

Why?

Will did not know why. There was no logical reason to keep wearing it, and also no emotional one. Yes, he wanted to find Anthony. And yes again, Anthony was one of the reasons to join the FBI again. But only so Will could talk to him once more, to tell Anthony what a horrible person he is and to divorce him. And then there still was that little voice in the back of his head that whispered that something about his disappearance was just wrong.

The ring slipped easy from his finger. Taking it off felt like freeing himself. A small smile spread on his lips. Yes, he was free from Anthony. Maybe not wholly, but that would happen sooner or later, too.

 

**Monday, 24 September**

 

Will held himself differently. Hannibal had always known him as kind of soft and cheeky, even rude when he was afraid. But now, Will was almost another person, just like when they had visited Professor Larose’s university. He was distant and composed, his shoulders and back straight. He looked like he belonged here, walking with confidence through the hallway, his eyes looking in front of him instead of being plastered to the ground, not a trace to be found of his normally present nervousness. The only thing that betrayed his face were the bags under his eyes, concealed with make-up, but still slightly visible.

There were three other people in the laboratory, two men and Beverly. The men introduced themselves as Price and Zeller, and seemed happy with the fact of Will being back here. Jack was upstairs, wanting to give Will his space in order to concentrate better.

“We don’t have the body’s anymore,” Beverly explained. “But we do have photographs and other evidence.”

Hannibal remained silent when Will started to look through them, laying each one out on the table in front of them. The silence remained for a good five minutes before Will started speaking again, his eyes somewhat cloudy. “The killer was the guest of honour, sitting at the head of the table and next to Mrs. Turner. But they weren’t invited.” Will lifted two photos inspecting them closer. “They had brought their own family, controlling the other family with threats of violence. Even the little ones behaved themselves.” If Hannibal wasn’t mistaken Will’s lips were twitching up. “Threats that turn to actions at the end. Mr. Turner and the children were executed simultaneously. Mrs. Turner dies last with a shoot through her head. Where is the third child?”

“Missing,” Zeller explained. “Jesse Turner. Last confirmed sighting had him boarding an RV at a rest stop on Route 47. Could be a runaway, but probably was abducted.”

“Or both.” Zeller looked confused but didn’t go further into it. Will picked up a photograph which showed various family pictures. “False smiles in family portraits. Layers of layers of lies betrayed by a sad glint in a child’s eyes.” Will shook his head. “You were there, right?” All three nodded. “Any signs of forced entry?”

“No broken windows or torn screens. It’s all sealed up tight,” Beverly answered, shoving the evidence of what was said further towards Will.

Price and Zeller were both explaining the forensic evidence, but Will didn’t listen. Hannibal noticed that he was rubbing the pads of his index finger and thumb together again, thus being deep in thoughts. It must be an exquisite and matchless event to watch Will deduce a fresh crime scene.

A minute passed before Will opened his eyes again, letting them take in a picture of a young boy. “When was Jesse abducted?”

“A little over a year ago.” Will just nodded and took his eyes of the table and turned around.

“All the victims have defensive wounds, except Mrs. Turner. There is forgiveness in her eyes.”

Gotten curious, Hannibal decided to talk. “What kind of victim forgives the killer at the moment of death?”

When Will looked at him, his confidence slipped enough for Hannibal to notice his discomfort. He took a deep breath and looked back to the picture of Mrs. Turner’s corpse. “A mother.”

The room was silent. Price, Zeller and Beverly clearly hadn’t thought about this and were shocked. Hannibal understood why, you do not often hear of children murdering their families.

“I need to take a breath.”

 

Of course, Hannibal had followed him into the cafeteria.

Will was clutching on a mug of what others would call coffee. Hannibal decided to sit opposite of him, giving him room but also be there for him. “How do you feel?”

Will avoided his eyes. “Helpless.”

“Why?”

“It’s just,” his friend hesitated, following the rim of the mug with his finger. “A few years ago, I killed somebody’s father, and I couldn’t save Abigail – his daughter – back then. She’s okay now, but not because of me. I want to save this child.”

Something in him wanted to make Will feel safe and assured. “We don’t know yet if Jesse has murdered his family. He could also have stood besides the killer and watched.”

“But he is still missing. If he is with the murderer who killed his family he could be in danger.” Will sighed deeply.

“We will find him, Will.” Hannibal decided to change the topic. “Have you already eaten today?” His eyes scanned his friend. While Will hasn’t lost more weigh, he also has not gained any. Hannibal made a mental note to bring him some more food once in a while. Will’s pout was answer enough for him. “You should. Normally I am against cafeteria food, but since there is no other available option, I will allow it this time.”

“You will allow it?” Will repeated amused. “How generous of you.”

Hannibal stood up, a bit amused himself. “Any preferences?”

“An espresso would be nice. And maybe something with eggs?”

 

“Come on, you gotta have to eat something, too,” Will persisted when Hannibal had come back with two espressos and a plate with eggs and bacon for Will.

“I already have.”

“Yes, hours ago. Eat.” Will held his fork loaded with egg in front of Hannibal’s mouth. Hannibal knew that it wouldn’t taste disgusting, but he preferred to eat food he had prepared himself, in some occasions he’d allow a chef this task. But Will cared for him, so how could he possibly say no to that? Defeated, he opened his mouth and let Will feed him. The satisfied look on his face made the taste bearable.

They went on eating like that. Hannibal letting Will feed him, then Will taking a bite himself. It was kind of domestic, a shared intimate moment between two people.

Hannibal’s thought wandered to the almost-kiss between them just a day ago. Will was acting like it didn’t happen. This didn’t hurt Hannibal, though. He was aware of the fact that Will must still adjust to his new life without a husband and that it would be difficult for him to accept somebody new this fast. But Hannibal was patient. It already was a big step forward that they had both wanted to kiss each other, the feeling obviously mutual. Maybe, it was even good that they didn’t kiss again just yet.

His thoughts were interrupted by Jack Crawford’s arrival. He came to a halt in front of them and looked clearly distressed. Will nor Hannibal had the chance to talk before Jack started to. “Another murder in Reston, Virginia. Same pattern, family murdered, one of three children missing,” even if he looked distressed, Jack’s voice was solid. “We are ready to go when you are, and you’re ready to go now, so let’s go.”


	15. Lost Boys part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I'm not dead (yet)! I was just very busy, sorry for that and thanks for understanding. :)
> 
> A comment to the story:  
> Yes, they are becomming closer, but don't think that the end is in sight. A lot of drama still needs to happen, so~  
> I estimate that this fic will be about 100k words (or more, idrk), so stay tuned, my friends.
> 
> Thanks a lot for all the kudos and comments, I really, really appreciate them.
> 
> Now, having waited long enough, have fun reading this chapter!

His own weapon was drawn. The weigh had something terrifying yet comforting. If he needed to defend himself or others, he could. They moved quiet, the first sound they made the breaking of the front door. With that, it was a mere seconds until the stink hit them in their faces. Will started coughing when he entered the heart of the house.

“Clear, sir,” one of the agents told Jack, who lowered his weapon in response.

“Good.” Jack’s gaze fell on Will, but Will ignored him. His own gaze wandered the room, from body to body, a loving home disturbed by brutal violence. “Think you can still do your little magic trick?” Jack joked.

“Yeah,” Will answered, putting his own weapon in its holder. “But bring Dr. Lecter in.”

“You sure? Normally you don’t want any-”

“Just let him in and get everyone else out. Please.” Better not provoke Jack too soon. Just like he thought, Jack’s eyes got hard for a moment, but in the next he already nodded. The room was clear within ten seconds, nobody wanted to disobey Crawford.

Hoofs sounded heavy on the wooden floor, and when Will turned, he realised that he was not alone, the stag keeping him company. It looked at him with its dark eyes, mocking him silently. He pressed his lips together and turned away, ignoring his imagination. It was just that. The stag was not real.

“Will?” Hannibal stood beside him, keeping a foot between them “You asked for me.” It was more a statement than a question.

“I did.” Will did not dare to admit that Hannibal’s presence kept him and his head calm, just like Anthony’s presence once did. “Just stay here and keep still.”

Hannibal nodded and stayed put. He had never done this with anyone with him, and thus didn’t know if it would even work. Will looked at him for another few seconds, then turned and closed his eyes. His mind thrilled with excitement, even when he was unsure why.

 

 

 

When Jack had told Hannibal that Will requested his presence, he was a little surprised, yet also pleased. Will had told him once that he needed utter silence and that nobody was allowed to be present. But since Will wanted him there, Hannibal was unable to deny this wish.

Will stood still, frozen in place, the only movement he made were his eyes moving rapidly just as during R.E.M. sleep.

Of course, he had heard and read about Will’s gift, even if his friend interpreted it more as a cruse then a gift, and Will had even explained it to him once, but experiencing it live was… intriguing. Hannibal could only guess what Will was seeing.

He took a look around himself, staying put. The Frist family murdered with a gun, that much was obvious. The last instinct that would have shot through Mrs. Frist’s mind was an attempt to safe her daughter, since her dead body covered that of a little girl. Hannibal made a disgusted face. He may be a serial murderer himself, but he would not murder a child, that vicious doing being too unethical even for him.

Another corps was laying in the fireplace, burned black and unrecognizable. They would have to wait for Miss Katz and her team to identify the body. The rest of the body’s were uninteresting, Mr Frist and a boy both being shot in the head.

 

After a little less than 10 minutes Will’s eye movement slowed down, and seconds later they fluttered open. He searched for something, like he was disoriented, just now waking up from a dream and not remembering where he had fallen asleep. Hannibal touched Will’s elbow to get his attention and steady his mind.

Searching eyes rested upon him, slowly calming down. Hannibal understood why Will had requested him. Hannibal was like an anchor for Will’s mind. “Connor killed his family, but there was another person.”

“But you had already suspected this, right?”

Slowly Will nodded. “Yes.” He pulled his arm back and turned. “A child would not just murder their family. We need to tell Jack. If already two families were murdered, a third could be in danger.”

Will thought just, but Hannibal could feel Will’s mind being excited. Excited about what exactly? Hannibal hoped murder. This was the beginning of Will’s becoming, he should learn to feel comfortable with situations like this.

 

Jack listened carefully to what Will had to say, nodding here and there. “So, you are telling me that another kid had murdered his whole family?”

“Yes.”

The agent’s face showed irritation, understandable. This was not a normal case. “There must be a connection, and you are going to find it. I don’t want a third murder, understood?”

Will straightened his shoulders. “Understood. We will visit the lab once the bodies are there.”

After being dismissed, Will turned to walk back to Hannibal’s car, rubbing the pads of his thumb and finger together, thinking. Hannibal was at his side, already opening the door for him, but Will gave it little attention.

“Will Graham,” a smug female voice sounded behind them. “Hadn’t thought I’d see you again at a crime scene.”

Something behind his temple twitched, a sign for an incoming headache. “Freddie.”

“It’s so nice to see you again, Will. Didn’t know that the mental institution also had field days.” Her face was wearing a gentle expression. One would never believe that such a kind looking woman could say something like that. But then again, Freddie Lounds was everything but kind and gentle.

Before Will could reply, Hannibal stood at his side once more and smiled. It had something warning, which the reporter must have picked up on, because she was silent – probably for the first time in her life. “Miss Lounds, I assume? We haven’t met yet. Dr. Hannibal Lecter.” He extended a hand to her, which she dubiously shook.

“Freddie Lounds.”

“You have been terribly rude to Will, Miss Lounds. I would really appreciate it if you wouldn’t be the next time we meet.” The warning was also present in his voice, and somehow Will liked it. He liked and appreciated it that someone besides himself stood up for him. If Lounds would not be here, he would have shuffled closer to Hannibal.

It took the reporter some seconds to respond. “I will think about it.” She turned around, flipping her red curls arrogantly, and stalked back to the house.

“We should probably tell Jack that she’s here,” Will murmured.

“Probably.” Hannibal opened the passenger door again and closed it once Will sat inside. There was no point telling Hannibal to not do that, because the doctor would just ignore that request. And honesty, it did no harm, right?

During the first half hour the car ride was filled with silence. Will was busy with research on a laptop he had borrowed for the ride – he could at least do something during it, since it would last hours – and Hannibal with riding.

“Found something?” Hannibal asked when Will put his hand under his chin, concentrating on the screen.

“Maybe.”

“Tell me?”

“It wasn’t the same as with the Turners, something went wrong. There were no pictures of Mrs. Frist. He erased her of the family. Took her motherhood. She was shot twice,” Will glanced at Hannibal. “The first shot didn’t kill her, the second put her out of her misery.”

“So, Connor’s focus was also on his mother, just like the Turner kid.”

“Yes.”

“The Frist family counted five members, included Conner. Who is the fifth corpse?” It was nice talking about the case with Hannibal. It made his brain think more efficiently, urging it to look at things he hadn’t considered yet.

“I’d say Conner.” Hannibal arched an eyebrow, prompting Will to explain further. “He was prepared to shoot her, not watch her suffer. When he couldn’t shoot her a second time, to really kill her, he got shot, too.”

Will began typing again. There must be a connection. Children did not just think about killing their family and actually do it.

“Small for their age, probably diagnosed ADHD, middle child of three…”, he murmured.

“Middle children often feel left out, the older sibling likely not interested in interacting with them, the younger one too young to,” Hannibal threw into his thoughts. “Add a father that is never home because of work and a mother who is busy all the time and you have a left out child, feeling unloved.”

His eyes were once again on Hannibal. “Do you imply the kids murdered their families out of revenge?”

“Perhaps. Or perhaps they were searching for a new family, who would love them.”

“A runaway. Turner and Frist were indeed runaway’s for a few months. How could I have missed that?” Will opened a map and marked the places the families were murdered. The distance was a little less than 500 miles, the Frist house south of the Turners. “They look almost alike. Boys just yet to hit puberty, brown hair, brown eyes, small for their age. They could be brothers.” Will was silent for a moment, seeming to realize something. “They are searching for a mother. They kill their mothers to get rid of them and make place for a new one. That is the connection.”

Will got his phone and texted Jack what he just had deduced, telling him Alana – who had stayed in Baltimore – should already start her search for other missing boys with these features in that area. The new mother would have to be found later, since they missed any clue that pointed towards her identity.

When Will was finished with texting, he looked at Hannibal, seeing his friend smile a little. “What?” he asked and arched an eyebrow.

“I am impressed.”

Will was aware of the heat spreading towards his cheeks. “Thanks.” He leaned back against the seat, having put the laptop away – there was nothing else he could do right now – and silently watched Hannibal, feeling calm.

 

 

 

“Will,” Hannibal whispered and gently shook his friends shoulder. “Will, wake up, we’re home.”

“No,” Will grumbled. “We need to go to the lab.” A yawn escaped from him. “What time is it? We can still go back.”

Amused, Hannibal undid Will’s seatbelt. “We had some traffic jam, it’s already 10 p.m. You are going home, dear Will.”

“But-”

“No.” Using the sleepiness of his dear friend, Hannibal picked him up and carried him towards Will’s house, closing his car on his way. Will, still half-asleep and obviously exhausted, let it happen and even snuggled closer a little. Hannibal smiled to himself and imprinted this picture of Will in his mind palace.

When they got inside, where warmth overflowed them, Will woke up fully. He realised what was happening and got flustered. “Hannibal, put me down.”

“Of course.” He followed the order and put Will on his feet, missing the warmth of him already, even if he wasn’t even cold.

Will rubbed his neck and yawned once more. “Thanks for bringing me home.” Hannibal nodded. He had picked Will up and dropped him off enough times already to it becoming familiar. Will moved his weight from one leg to the other, looking at Hannibal every few seconds. Hannibal noticed of course, but remained silent, having found a liking to see Will struggling with himself. “I think I’ll go to bed,” he declared in the end.

Hannibal was a little disappointed, having hoped he could spend some more time with his dear Will. But he would see him again tomorrow. “You should get a good night rest. Goodnight, Will.”

“Yeah, goodnight.” Before Will closed the door behind Hannibal, Will took hold of his arm, making Hannibal stop in his movement and pulled him down. Warm lips pressed softly against his cheek. They were gone as fast as they were there.

Hannibal turned to face Will, but had just enough time to back away or else a door would hit his face. So shy, yet so bold.

He remained there for a minute, smiling to himself, touching his cheek where Will had kissed him. It was an innocent gesture, and yet it made Hannibal’s heart stutter.

 

 

 

Will truly had _no_ idea what inspired him to do such a thing.

Hannibal had looked disappointed when he said he would go to sleep, and Will honestly could not let him go like that. Plus, he actually wanted Hannibal to stay, he wanted to ask if Hannibal could make them dinner again and then maybe stay – because “it would have been too late to leave” – but that would have been too bold.

His heart still hammered inside of his chest. Calm down, Will, he told himself. Nothing that he has not done before. He kissed Beverly on the cheek almost always when they meet – privately of course, since such a thing would not be very appropriate in the lab.

It was just a kiss on the cheek.

 

**Tuesday, 25 September**

 

Once they had found out who they were looking for, Jack Crawford immediately set up a team to get there and stop Chris O’Halloran and his accomplices from murdering his family.

Will and Hannibal were at the lab early that morning, only to find Alana and Beverly already searching for other missing kids who could fit the profile. Hannibal had helped them, while Will was looking for a “mother” fitting for the boys. It had taken them a little less than two hours to get the names and two more hours to get to the house of the family that would be next.

As soon as they had arrived, the team moved forward under Jack’s command. Will was shortly behind Jack, Beverly and Hannibal at his sides.

The house was empty except for a cat, the family probably outside in the yard, since the car was parked in front of the house.

They had arrived at just the right time. One of three children pointed a gun at Mr. O’Halloran and was promptly shot by an agent. Chaos broke out at that moment, two of the remaining boys fleeing to the left, the other further into the yard. The boy who was shot was laying on the ground, wounded but not dangerously.

The team was occupied with the family and shot boy, making Will follow the one into the back.

“Chris,” Will shouted when he recognised one of the O’Halloran children. “Chris, wait.” The boy truly waited at one end of the pool and turned to him. “It’s okay.” Will didn’t know who he wanted to calm down with that, the boy or himself.

Christopher pulled a gun and pointed it at him, forcing Will to do the same. Blood hammered inside of his ears, deafening him. It had been so long since he had done something like this. “Chris, put the gun down and we can talk.” He waved to the agent behind him, telling him to not shoot yet.

A woman emerged from the small cottage, putting her arm around him. “Shoot him, Christopher,” she sweetly sang in his ear. “You want a family, don’t you?”

The gun shook in the boys little hand. “When you shoot, I can’t help you,” Will explained. It shook harder. Seconds passed, but then Chris struggled in the woman’s arm, trying to free himself and let the gun fall during his attempt.

The woman, realizing what was happening, pointed her own gun at the head of the boy, stilling him this way. Chris started to sob violently. “I didn’t want this!” he exclaimed.

A loud bang echoed through the yard. Will saw the woman falling in slow-motion, blood sputtering from her shoulder. Christopher stayed put, too shocked to move. Will quickly closed the distance between them and him and kicked the gun away from the bleeding-out woman.

The movement prompted the boy to move as well, hiding behind Will and clamping his tiny hands in Will’s jacket. Out of reflex Will put his hand on the boys head. “It’s okay,” he repeated.

When Will looked up he saw Hannibal put his gun back in the holder, watching Will intensely. Had Hannibal shot her?

Will sighed heavy. It didn’t matter at the moment, they could talk about this later. He escorted Christopher to the front of the house where there was less chaos and waited for Jack.

 

Hannibal was leaning against one of the cars belonging to the team when Beverly approached him. “Good shot,” she smiled and leaned against the car as well.

“Thank you.”

They watched the scene in front of them in comfortable silence. The boy, Christopher, was in the back of Jack’s car, while Will and Jack seemed to talk, or better said discuss, about him.

“You know, I’m happy Will has found another person who cares about him,” her eyes had something knowing in them, but they said nothing more. “Especially now. With Anthony gone and him coming back into the field and all. The more friends he has, the better it is for his well-being.” Hannibal nodded in agreement. “You two _are_ friends, right? Nothing more?” He had to admit that Hannibal liked the direct manner of her character. It was honest and refreshing.

“I care about Will, that should be answer enough.” Both their eyes wandered to Will, who approached them. Beverly beamed a smile towards their friend, accepting Hannibal’s answer, knowing that she wouldn’t get a better one.

“Good job, Will,” Beverly patted him on his shoulder. Jack was waving her over. “I would love to talk with you, but I better be going.”

Will was watching her go, so Hannibal used the chance and scanned Will. His cheeks were a pale red, probably a remainder from the stress Will had just witnessed. Other than that and his hair being a little wilder, Will looked normal again. He held himself straight and confident.

When she was gone, Will looked at him. “What were you two talking about?”

“Nothing of importance. How are you?”

“ _I_?” Will laughed disbelieving. “ _I_ should be the one asking _you_ that. You just shot a woman.” There was a small amount of worry in his voice.

“And prevent you from being shot. So, how are you doing?” Hannibal only remembered the worry he had felt too well. He had doubted that the boy would actually shoot Will, but the woman appeared rather labile. He was glad that nothing had happened to his dear Will.

His friend shook his head. “I’m fine, but ready to go home. Not yet used to all this again.” Hannibal smiled understandingly. An image flashed through his mind. Will and Hannibal laying in bed, while Will dosed of from time to time, Hannibal playing with his luscious brown locks. Both of them were relaxed and at peace.

Will cocked his head to the side, the movement snapping Hannibal out of his mind. He cleared his throat. “It was indeed an eventful day. Maybe, I could cook for you? You haven’t eaten properly yesterday and today, so dinner would only be appropriate.”

His friend licked his lips while remaining eye contact, making Hannibal almost blush. “Yeah, sure. Now I can’t wait until we get home.”


	16. Chloe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Murder and fluff are always a good combination, right?
> 
> Trigger warning: sexual assault (groping)

**Wednesday, 26 September**

 

To say that Will was unable to sleep was the understatement of the year. He had rolled around, from one side to the other, trying every position to lay comfortable, but without success.

Will groaned and rubbed his eyes, accepting his fate at 5 in the morning. It was still dark outside, the sun setting later now that the weather is getting colder, but  Will could still see the reason of his insomnia. Or better said, not see.

He had promised himself to not even think about it. But here he was, wishing that he would not be alone on his sixth marriage anniversary. Will turned to the other side so he did not have to stare at the empty bedside. “Happy anniversary,” he wished himself sarcastically.

Maybe he should move. Get away from this house. He had left the college already to form some kind of distance between him and Anthony, why not move?

He shook his head. No. He lived here, and he would remain here. It would take more to get him out of this house than the mere thoughts of his ex-husband.

The matter of Anthony’s disappearance still remained fishy to Will. His gut feeling had whispered twice that something just was not right. Their bedroom on the night of Anthony’s eloping was just too logically chaotic and un-Anthony-like.

And the dream he had while staying at the hotel with Hannibal was odd, too. Will can’t remember it fully, but he still knew that he had dreamed that Larose was abducted by… someone. Thinking about the wendigo and its appearance made Will shudder under his warm blankets.

He bit his lower lip. Things just didn’t add up. Yes, Anthony was having an affair, but at the same time Tony had explained to him that she had forced him – or at least in the beginning.

His heart hurt at the thought and slapping himself internally, he banished them. Will had truly tried to not think about Tony anymore, but each time he accidentally did, there was this small sting in his chest.

If – and just _if_ – Larose had been abducted, then what _if_ Anthony could have been as well? Larose did have a partner, what if she wanted revenge? If he was her, Will had wanted it, too. It didn’t mean he would have acted on it, but then again, Will was not like most.

He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. To celebrate his sixth anniversary, Will would do some research on that other Professor – Gray, if he remembered correctly – and try to find any traces at all of Anthony and Larose.

 

A few hours later, Beverly caught him sitting behind a laptop in a quiet corner in the lab. “You’re up early,” she greeted him. “Already missing this place?”

Will rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure.”

Anthony’s credit card – Will had not blocked it – and Larose’s were unused, not a trace to be found. Larose’s car was found in a shady car park and her phone’s last signal was sent within Philadelphia two weeks ago. No Anthony Graham nor Alexandria Larose rented a car at a rental companies. For Gods sake, Will had even contacted Larose’s family! She seemed to be the kind of person who was distant towards her family because they hadn’t heard from her since last Christmas.

Larose’s girlfriend brought up little either. She was still in town, working her usual shift, living her life. There was nothing suspicious about her.

He groaned. Two eloping people would leave some kind of trace, you would think. Unless, of course, they were abducted.

“I can hear you thinking,” Beverly sat down beside him. “What are you thinking about?”

Will leaned back and stared at the computer. “Isn’t it odd that Anthony nor Larose leave any trace on their little journey?”

“Larose? You mean that woman he… you know?” Beverly was shocked when Will had told her what happened to him. After the shock she was ready to hit Anthony, but was unable to, since said ex-husband was missing. Just like himself Beverly was convinced that Anthony and Larose had run away together. Hell, everybody was convinced!

“Yes.” Beverly stared at him, wanting a further explanation. Will cleared his throat. “I don’t think that Anthony went away willingly.”

She furrowed her brows, leaned forward and on the table, tapping her fingertips against it. “Okay,” she finally said. “Then, what do you think?”

“I’m not sure yet. It could be that Larose’s jealous partner wanted revenge because she got to know what Anthony and her girlfriend were doing.” Bev nodded in agreement. “But I can’t do any more searching, because there is nothing left. No used credit cards, or rented cars, or anything.”

Beverly sighed and patted her friend on the back. “We don’t even know if this is what actually happened. Don’t let it get to your head, he’s out of your life and that’s it.” Beverly was probably right. “Now,” her voice got an octave higher, her mood getting more cheerful. “What’s with you and Hannibal?”

“Sorry?” Will arched an eyebrow. With him and Hannibal? They were friends. Will knew that this wasn’t the full truth, but he was in no way ready to admit this yet.

“You two seem… close?” she suggested, smirking a little bit and resting her head in her palm.

“Yes, but we’re just friends.” Will knew that his friend didn’t believe him even a second. “And anyway, it’s too early to start something new.” It truly was. His head knew that it was over with Anthony, but his heart still needed some time to forget him as well. Hannibal was a good friend, plus they had all the time in the world. No need to rush things.

“He did shoot someone for you.”

“You would have, too.”

“But,” Beverly stood up and stretched. “I am FBI and don’t have a crush on you. You’re still cute, tho, just not my type.” At the same time that she winked at him, Will gently hit her arm.

 

**Thursday, 4 October**

 

Instead of telling Hannibal that they should remain friends for a while, Will had taken his distance.

The picking-up and dropping-off ended after Wednesday. Will had just taken his own car and answered his friend’s call with an “Oops, sorry, forgot to tell you”. Yes, it may have been rude, but this was the easiest way, right? Hannibal had invited him a couple of times over for dinner, probably to set right whatever was off, but Will declined each time. They were too close, so a little bit of time for themselves should cool down whatever they had.

Will sipped his coffee. There was a bit too much sugar in it. He was waiting for Hannibal, ironically. Will needed a psychiatrist to talk about the case he was on. Alana was unavailable at the moment, so Hannibal it was. And since Will didn’t want to be alone with Hannibal – afraid they would get too close once more – he had decided they would meet somewhere public.

Actually, he kind of missed them being together. His house was too big and quiet to be in alone. It felt warmer when Hannibal was there. Will closed his eyes at the next sip. He kind of missed Hannibal’s home, too. No, not his home. Will bit his lip. _‘Stop’_ , he told himself. _‘Just friends, remember?’_

“Hi.” A middle-aged man Will didn’t know stood in front of him and smiled down. “Is this seat taken?”

The coffee shop was full of guests, surely the man just needed a chair for another table, and since there where three empty ones at the one he was sitting, Will answered: “No.”

To Will’s confusion and annoyance, the man sat down opposite of him, seeming glad about Will’s answer. “I’m Philip Swinkels. And you are?”

Was Will in a bad movie? He had to clear this before the guy thought Will would give him a chance. “Not interested, but thank you.”

“Aww, come on.” Dark eyes scanned him, making him feel uncomfortable. Goosebumps covered his clothed arms, but not because of being cold. Swinkels leaned forward and covered Will’s hand with his own. “I don’t see a ring. Why don’t you give me a shot, honey?”

He quickly took his hand back. What the fuck? Will’s gut feeling didn’t need to tell him that something was wrong with this guy, Will clearly noticed. It was the way Swinkels held himself. Kind of nervous, trying to look confident, but failing. Swinkels looked over the room. Will did the same and noticed that nobody was paying them attention. “I’m waiting for my boyfriend,” not the truth, but not a full lie either, right? He was waiting for someone. “So leave me alone.”

“Pff, sure, honey. Let’s get to know each other a little better. Do you come here often? I do. It’s a lovely little coffee shop.”

Will sighed and got up. He could wait outside for Hannibal and they could go somewhere else. He left without even looking at Swinkels once more.

Will leaned against the wall, under one of the coffee shops lights. and clearly visible. That creep surely wouldn’t make a wrong move where anybody could see.

It seemed like Will was wrong, because not even two minutes passed before Swinkels was violating his personal space. “You just gonna leave me there, honey? I wasn’t finished with you.” Before Will could answer or push the other away, a hand was on his ass, kneading it. “It feels as nice as it looks,” Swinkels purred into his ear.

Will was frozen in place. “Let me go,” he hissed, trembling all over his body out of anger.

“What would it feel like to be insi-”

 

 

 

Hannibal was glad that Will had invited him to coffee, even when it was in a coffee shop, and for work. No reason why Will was acting this distant came to his mind, but it had been going on for a week.

At first, he ignored the two man being close together – Hannibal was sure he didn’t want to know what exactly they were doing – but then he recognized one of the voices and took a closer look.

A man was groping _his Will_.

Without thinking about it one more moment Hannibal grabbed the man by his neck, his nails digging into the soft flesh, pulled him back violently and hit him in the face so that he would surely see stars.

The man was perplexed, finding his balance after a couple of uncoordinated steps, while holding his swelling and bleeding nose. “What the fuck, man?!,” he screamed.

Hannibal moved forward, hand still in a fist, ready to tear this man apart in front of Will. His dear Will. How dare _anyone_ touch his dear Will? Such behaviour will be punished. And Hannibal will be the executor.

Before Hannibal reached the man, a hand was laid on his shoulder and stopped him. “You don’t have to, Hannibal.” Will’s voice trembled slightly, faintly enough you have to be very concentrated to hear it.

“I want to.” Rage pumped through his veins. He had to, otherwise he wouldn’t be sated. Still, he stayed put, the hand holding him in place.

“Then let me put it like this: I don’t want you to hit him again. You would get in trouble.”

Hannibal turned around enough to be able to face Will. The younger man looked shaken, surprised and confused. Will looked up at him with headstrong eyes. It did take a couple of seconds, but Hannibal finally nodded, giving in this his dear friend. “Alright.” He turned towards the man. “You are lucky. Get out of here before I change my mind.” Hannibal, as expected, must have looked terrifying because the man was out of sight in less than ten seconds.

Quickly, Hannibal turned around and held Will’s face between his hands. “Are you alright, Will?” There was a slight worry in his voice. This was not the end. That man would meet his maker tonight.

“Yes, he just… groped me, and I was startled, that’s all.” His hands were not pushed away. Hannibal couldn’t resist to gently wipe over Will’s cheeks. His dear friend should moisturize more. Baby blue eyes slowly looked up and met Hannibal’s own.

Neither of them said a word, both apparently enjoying the closeness they had missed a whole week.

Will was the first to break the silence. “I’m cold. Let’s get inside.” He backed away, making Hannibal take his hands back.

“You’re right. But you are going to tell me what happened.” It would be a long night.

 

 

 

Hannibal was relaxed when he closed the distance between him and his target. Will and Hannibal had stayed at the shop for approximately two, maybe three hours. After that, Hannibal researched the man – Philip Swinkels as Will had told him during his story about what happened. It was easy to find the man. He had left his fingerprints all over the internet.

It was even easier to break into his house. Well, not exactly break. The back door was wide open for no apparent reason. Swinkels was living outside of the city, no neighbour within half a mile.

The creep from earlier sat in a leather chair, watching some TV and not hearing his executor.

With a swift movement – he really didn’t want to waste too much time on such scum – Hannibal got hold of the creeps head and before he could realize what was happening, Hannibal broke his neck. The sound echoed through his own body and freed endorphins inside him.

Behind him were tiny footsteps. A kid? Well, a witness was a witness.

Hannibal turned around, ready to grab the child, but stopped. There was nothing behind him. Sly little thing must have hidden itself. He followed the sound the steps had made.

Soft whining came from a corner and was definitely not human. Hannibal turned the lights on. Cowering, there in the corner, was a dirty pup, tail between its legs. That little thing was probably the reason why the back door had been open. Hannibal shrugged and turned to go back to the corpse.

 

After finishing harvesting Swinkels organs and dumping him somewhere in the forest behind his house – it would do, nobody would be looking for him, there were no family- or friends pictures  – Hannibal remembered the pup.

Will liked dogs.

Hannibal liked Will being happy.

He could gift Will the puppy. That way Will would stop being lonely a little.

And the dog didn’t have an owner anymore.

The pup was still in the corner when Hannibal came back. He looked around. There was no dog bed, the water and food bowl were both empty. The pup also wasn’t wearing a collar. If Swinkels would grope – or worse – a human, what would he have done to a dog?

Hannibal crouched down a few feet in front of the dog, leaving it some space to flee, and made shooting noises. “Come here, puppy.” It felt ridiculous to say something like that, but nobody was watching him. “Come here, I won’t hurt you.” The dog remained in the corner, but whined a little less.

Maybe some bribery would help.

Hannibal got up and went to the kitchen, only to return with some cheese he had found in the refrigerator. There had also been some kind of meat, but it had already gone bad.

“Here,” he threw a piece of cheese towards the dog. It looked at the food, to Hannibal and back to the food. Hunger must have won over fear because she ate it quickly. Enjoying his success, Hannibal threw another one, and another one, and so on, until the dog was eating out of his hand.

“Good boy,” he praised it and got up. “Let’s get you out of this dirty place.” He led it out of the house and into the car, biting back a thought about all the fur.

Hannibal stayed outside. The dog seemed to be a girl. Couldn’t be older than six, maybe seven months. Will had talked about getting a dog a few times, so he would surely love this puppy. The thought made Hannibal smile a little.

He knew he couldn’t take the dog home. She would think of it as her safe space, so he put the battery back into his phone and put it on, so he could call Will.

“Hello?” a sleepy voice asked into the other phone.

“Hello, Will. Sorry to call this late, but I’ve got a bit of an emergency I need your help with.”

“Uh…Okay. Yeah, sure. Want me to come over?” Blankets were thrown back soundly.

“No, I’m heading to you, if that’s alright. I will be there in half an hour.”

Will yawned, making Hannibal smile. His friend was adorable. “Kay, I will make us some coffee.”

 

 

 

Will stood in his living room, shocked once more today. There, hidden behind Hannibal’s leg, stood a golden retriever puppy. When Hannibal had said he would get something out of his car, there was no hair on Will’s head that thought that Hannibal had meant a _dog._

“Hey there, good girl,” Will was on his knees under a second, all self-control over board. Questions could wait. He made noises he remembered from years ago, when he and his dad had owned a dog, trying to get the girl to come. It was obvious that the dog was frightened.

It took him some minutes to convince her, but she actually, careful of all movements Will made, came closer, her head almost hanging on the ground. Will didn’t know why, but he was a dog person, and almost every dog he met was a Will person. There was this chihuahua that bit him once, though. “It’s alright, girl.” He held his hand outstretched, aware of Hannibal’s eyes on him, watching him intensely. She sniffed it, licked his fingertips and put her head in his hand. It also helped that Goldis were full of trust and love. “Good girl,” he scratched her behind her ear, looking up to Hannibal. “What’s her name?”

Hannibal, seeming to wake up just now, blinking rapidly, then shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. You can make one up.”

Will smiled gently and put his eyes on the dog again. A name popped up in his head. “Chloe. Her name will be Chloe.”

“That’s a beautiful name.” It didn’t happen often that Hannibal’s voice sounded soft, but it sure did now. A warm feeling spread through Will’s chest. Will let it happen.

When Chloe turned around and began exploring the living room, he got up and sat down on the couch, besides Hannibal, leaving less than a foot between them. “What exactly happened? I doubt you just adopted a dog out of nowhere at 2 a.m.” Amused, Will arched an eyebrow.

“Well, I couldn’t sleep, so I decided to go on a walk,” Hannibal started explaining. “I found her on my way back. She was bound to a lamppost. After some convincing, she came with me, and then I called you.” Hannibal’s gaze drifted towards the puppy, which was sniffing at a closet where Will kept his liquor.

Will nodded. He really hadn’t thought that Hannibal was the type to take stray dogs with him, but here he was, Hannibal on his couch and a puppy in his living room. “And why did you call me? Did you never have a dog?”

“No, I didn’t. But I called you, because,” Hannibal paused. “You wanted a dog, right?” Will’s heart started to beat faster, and he nodded. Was Hannibal going to gift him a dog? A puppy?  “When I found her, I had to think about you, and how happy you could make each other. So, I actually want you to keep her.”

A smile spread and was plastered on Will’s face. “Really?” he asked, just to be sure.

Hannibal couldn’t contain a chuckle, Will’s emotions being reflected in his eyes. “Yes. Chloe is yours.”

Will wanted to kiss Hannibal. The thought appeared out of nowhere. He was unsure about what to do. Follow his thoughts or not. Hannibal was staring at him. Will had to do something before it would get awkward.

He pressed himself against Hannibal and snug his arms around him, hugging him tight. “Thank you.” Will knew he enjoyed the reciprocation of the hug more than he should.

“You’re welcome, dear Will.” Hannibal’s hand sneaked to his neck, resting there. Fuck the distance, Will wanted Hannibal in his life, as a friend or more didn’t matter. Any place where Hannibal was felt like a safe space.

A dry nose rubbed at his bare calf, startling him a little. He let go of Hannibal and looked down towards the puppy asking for attention. “What is it, Chloe? You hungry?” Her tail started wagging excited, so Will got up.

 

 

 

Will had instructed Hannibal to build a nice, comfy “bed” out of blankets for Chloe. Tomorrow Will would probably get a proper one. Once Hannibal was satisfied with the result, having used blankets and two big pillows he had found inside of Will’s closet, he made his way towards the kitchen.

“Do you always make dogs homemade food?” Will was cooking brown rice, together with some beef mince and carrot, and Hannibal doubted that it was for them.

“Yes.”

“Are you telling me you voluntarily cook for animals, but don’t like to cook for yourself?”

“Yes.” A cheeky grin hit Hannibal, making him force down an urge to lick his lips. Will looked, like always, handsome and exquisite. Hannibal liked the Will who visited an opera in a suit, and the Will who was dressed casually during work, but Hannibal really liked how Will looked now. Just wearing an old band shirt, which covered his boxer briefs just enough so Hannibal could only see a slight piece of its material. Will cooking dressed like this almost felt like they had woken up together and now his dear lover was making him breakfast.

This was not the case of course.

Will must have noticed that Hannibal was staring – _again_ – because a faint blush decorated his cheeks.

“I think I’m gonna call in sick tomorrow,” Will’s attention was on the pans again. “Chloe needs to feel safe here first, before I can go to work. Three days are not much, but are better than nothing.” He turned the stove top off and filled a plate with the food, then putting it in the refrigerator to cool down.

Hannibal nodded in agreement. “That’s a good idea. She needs someone she can trust.”

Will fidgeted with his shirt. “Do you, maybe, want to stay? It’s really late, or early, already. And I really don’t mind. We could stay downstairs for Chloe, and watch some TV or something.” Will looked almost bashful. Well, Hannibal could understand. It was Will’s idea to back away from him after all.

Hannibal’s lip twitched upwards. “Neither do I.”

“Good, good… Do you want something to wear? I also got normal pyjamas. Got them for Christmas from Beverly.” The cheerful expression on Will’s face proved that Hannibal had made the right decisions tonight.

 

**Friday, 5 October**

Will woke up feeling rested and warm. He enjoyed it a little more, but couldn’t handle more than five minutes before he needed to stretch. An arm around his waist tightened its grip, making Will stop in his movement.

He was facing the backrest of his couch, being sandwiched by it and… Hannibal. It took him a moment to remember what happened. They must have both fallen asleep while watching TV. Quietly and with as little movement as possible, Will turned towards Hannibal.

They were so close. Will could notice the little wrinkles starting to form around Hannibal’s eyes. He looked so peaceful while asleep. Without spending a thought on it, Will caressed the others cheek, gently swiping a stray strand of hair away.

A whimper broke the dream he was still in and made Will look over Hannibal’s shoulder. Chloe was looking at her new owner and wagging her tail slowly, looking towards the door. Oh.

Somehow, Will was not sure himself how exactly, he freed himself without waking Hannibal up. Will didn’t have a collar and leash for Chloe, so the fenced backyard would have to do. Chloe seemed happy about it, her tail wagging some more while she explored it.

Will left her alone – she couldn’t go anywhere anyway – and made some tea. Normally he enjoyed coffee in the morning, but with a morning this crisp, he liked to sit outside with a hot mug of apple and cinnamon tea.

When the tea was ready, Will took a blanket with him and sat outside, the veranda keeping him dry from the drizzle. He would have to wash Chloe anyway, her golden fur light brown from all the dirt. Poor puppy must have been outside for a while.

Would Hannibal help him wash her? The thought amused Will. He knew that things could get messy while bathing a dog.

“Good morning.” Hannibal’s voice sounded deeper when he had just woken up. Will liked it. “Slept well?” He sat down beside him. Will suppressed a smile because of the pyjama Hannibal was wearing. It was a typical Christmas one.

“Morning. I did.” Did Hannibal remember in what position they had slept? Will offered some of the blanket to Hannibal. “You?”

“Very well.”

The silence stretched between them, both appreciating the morning and the person besides them.


	17. Soft lips

**Friday, 5 October, 9:47a.m.**

 

Will kneeled on the floor, his upper body bend forwards so he would be able to properly wash most of the dirt away with some water. Hannibal normally tried to be a gentleman towards the people he liked, but with Will’s delicate behind stretched out like this, even Hannibal could not resist staring a little. It was well formed and firm, the dark jeans stretching over it, making Hannibal barely able to combat the urge to touch.

“Excuse me?” Hannibal asked, caught in the deed. Will had said something, but thanks to his appreciating gaze, he had missed it.

“I said, could you pass me the dog shampoo?” Will’s petite smirk indicated that he knew what Hannibal had been up to.

“Of course.”

Chloe was suspicious when Will started to work the shampoo into her fur, but soon began wagging her tail. Against what Hannibal had thought, the dog behaved herself as well as an untrained puppy could. She sat patiently, only occasionally getting up and changing her position.

Hannibal held the shower head, letting Will take his sweet time, spoiling his new companion by massaging her head and back. It was good to see that Will was doing well again.

Seeing him like that, a warm feeling spread through Hannibal’s upper body. He could not help but wonder what those gentle hands could do besides washing a dog. They could wrap around the throat of a man, preferably one like Chloe’s ex-owner.

There was so much potential in his dear Will. He clearly was over Anthony, even when he had some bad days, but Hannibal supposed that this was normal, and he was with the FBI again, thus exposed to violence and murder. It was only a matter of time for the murderers – and himself –  darkening his Will again, for Will to become. Maybe Hannibal could leave him a… present.

Hannibal started fantasizing what they could do together. They would live together, in a big apartment in Florence or, for Will’s dogs, because Hannibal was sure Will would gather a whole pack, a villa at the ocean or on an island. They would visit operas together, choosing their next victim there, and luring them in. They would bring their victim home, killing them, sharing another intimate moment. Will would look divine, mighty, blood covering him from head to toe, his face splattered with it.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Will complained in a joking tone. Hannibal must have daydreamed longer than he had thought, because Chloe was clean, but still wet.  “Could you towel her dry? I will just give her a quick check.”

“A quick check?”

“Yes. Just checking for some injuries, or something unusual. Just making sure she will be okay until I take her to the vet next week.” Hannibal nodded in agreement and squatted down, right beside the puppy.

Chloe, in her opinion having behaved long enough or wanting to help her owners friend, got up and shook herself, letting the water droplets fly in all directions, and soaking Hannibal, shocking him at the unsuspected wetness. Who would have thought that the fur of a dog could contain this much water?

Will met Hannibal’s lost gaze, his mouth hanging open a little, and did not hesitate to laugh heartily. While Hannibal was a lot less amused, he could not get mad at the dog for its deed or at Will for laughing. “I needed to shower anyway,” he said to lighten his own mood.

“Don’t worry,” Will grinned and wiped over Hannibal’s cheek, trying to lessen the “damage”. “You can take a shower and I will lend you some clothes. I know you don’t like wearing the same ones of the day before.”

Will knowing Hannibal did make his lip twitch up. “Thank you.”

 

 

 

Chloe laid on the floor at the end of his bed. She was far from clingy, but she did enjoy his presence and tried to stay at his side whenever possible. Will would need to hire a dogsitter for her while he was at work.

Humming a song he had heard on the radio this morning – “Dance with me tonight” if he remembered correctly – Will picked out some clothes for Hannibal. Clean briefs and a pair of socks, - Will looked out of the window and saw how dark it still looked outside, despite that it was almost noon – a wine red, knitted cable jumper and a pair of black pants.

Will preferred other styles, but the idea of Hannibal wearing this – _Will’s_ clothes – somehow delighted him. He stroked one of the jumpers sleeves. Would Hannibal mind that they smelled like him?

“Thank you.” Will turned to the door, only to find Hannibal standing there, wearing just a towel which barely covered his hips and groin properly. Feeling heat rise to his cheeks as if he were still a teenager, Will cleared his throat and looked away demonstratively, trying to give Hannibal some privacy. He could swear that he heard his friend chuckle.

“You’re welcome.”

Biting his bottom lip, Will sneaked a glance while Hannibal got dressed. How could he resist a chance like this? Hannibal’s upper body was well but not overly toned, his chest covered in blond-gray hair. His arms appeared strong enough to be able to lift Will during – _certain_ things. God, he already had to censor his own thoughts.

“Like what you see?” Of course Hannibal would have to catch Will watching him. Hannibal’s face looked smug. He seemed to enjoy the attention he was getting.

It’s just flirting, Will could do this. So, to not let himself be defeated by Hannibal, he looked him over, letting his eyes linger at Hannibal’s chest and, well, if they were playing this little game anyway, his groin as well. “Perhaps.”

“Perhaps, hm?” Hannibal took one step closer, then another one, enough steps to almost stand in Will’s personal space, but leaving a foot between them.

He held Hannibal’s gaze, which was full of appreciation and longing. Again, there was a warm feeling inside of Will. “Very perhaps. And you? Do you like what you see?” It was almost impossible that Will misinterpreted all of this, but he needed to be sure.

“Very much.” He came half a step closer and swiped a stray curl back to its place, only to let his fingertips play with another one. “I never told you, but I adore your hair.” Will could not contain a blush, unable to hinder it from spreading all over his face. How could Hannibal say something like that so casually.

“Just my hair?” Will teased to hide his embarrassment. He had always enjoyed it when someone touched or played with his hair. It calmed him. Will took a lock himself and twirled it around his finger, stretching it. Hannibal watched him do so.

“And your face. And you.” The longing was almost non-existent in Hannibal’s eyes, having made room for even more appreciation. It made Will’s knees go weak. Hannibal’s free hand gently caressed his cheek, his thumb slowly stroking Will’s bottom lip, his pupils dilated and leaving little of the original eye colour. “May I kiss you?”

Yes, Will knew that it probably was too early to start something new, but this felt… _right_. It felt like they belonged together, like they completed each other. Yes, it was early, but not too early. Maybe it would go wrong, but at least they would have a good time. So, Will nodded and put his hand in Hannibal’s neck, pulling him closer, but not yet kissing him. His eyes were already almost shut.

There was a soft touch on his cheek. Confused, Will looked up again, into the smirking face of Hannibal. “What?”

Amused and just a little irritated, Will rolled his eyes. “Kiss me properly.”

Something mischievous shone in Hannibal’s eyes. “Like this?” Another kiss was plastered on him, this time on the corner of his mouth.

“You idiot.” Will pulled Hannibal in once more, pressing his own lips to Hannibal’s.

The moment they connected, Will’s heart seemed to stop for a second. His lips were soft on Will’s, taking the lead, keeping it slow and steady, luring Will into a response he was just too willing to give.

It is a delicate kiss.

The taste of tea lingered on Hannibal, Will licking it away. He slid his hand from Hannibal’s neck into his hair, feeling the damp strands gliding between his fingers, holding his… whatever Hannibal was at the moment in place. His other hand laid on Hannibal’s waist, feeling the heat radiation off of him. To be honest, Will felt like he was melting.

Will remembered their first kiss. They were just friends, it was in the heat of the moment, with both of them at least tipsy, and filled with longing. This one was… more sincere. It felt more like a real first kiss. They truly completed each other, their lips fitting just right. Hannibal’s hands in his hair and on his face, their slow rhythm, little pieces of puzzles being put together. No need, no rush, just feelings seeking an outlet and finding one.

A low moan escaped from Will when Hannibal bit his bottom lip. Startled, Will backed away. Okay, maybe _more_ was a bit too early.

They still were close, close enough that Will could make out the faint blush on Hannibal’s cheeks. “Cute,” he chuckled before he could stop himself, only to smile because of it. “Didn’t know you were able to blush.”

“Only when certain people do certain things.” Hannibal whirled one of Will’s locks around his finger, gave him a kiss on the corner of his mouth and stepped away enough for Will to feel cold. “You wanted to go to the pet store?”

Oh. Will had almost forgot. His face must have betrayed his thoughts because Hannibal looked even more pleased than before. Before he could say anything, Will intervened. “Shut up and get dressed.”

 

**Noon**

 

When they entered the pet store, Hannibal felt out of place. He had never been in one, and he had to admit, it was a lot more colourful than he thought. There was a lot of blue and pink. Humans needed to not only colour code their children, but pets as well, it seemed.

“Okay, we need,” Will checked the piece of paper he held, “a dog bed, dry food, bowls, a collar and leash, a grooming brush, some toys, treats…”

Hannibal looked around and saw others with their dogs in the store, some of them walking freely at their owners side, others pulling on their leashes. Will wanted to bring Chloe as well, but Hannibal had said that they didn’t know how she would react in such a situation, thus Chloe stayed home.

“Can you get the collar and leash?” It were the things that one could get without having much knowledge about dogs, and Hannibal would have been offended if this had not been the case.

“Sure. Any preference?”

“No black.”

Hannibal made his way through the aisles, until he had found what he was searching for. There were probably more collars than Will owned ties. Was something this simple really so important to owners?

Well, no black. He must admit that black would not suit Chloe. She was a gentle and calm puppy, far too much to wear such a hard collar as black. Hannibal’s fingertips stroked over light blue dyed leather. It was a calm colour and would definitely suit Chloe, but less likely her owner, who preferred to wear dark blues or greens, occasionally warm colours. Maybe collars and their colours were important.

There was a nice red collar, matching the jumper Hannibal was wearing. Hannibal took it and turned it around. The inside was a deep brown, matching the tone of the red. It had a gentle grip and was not too wide for Chloe’s neck.

His eyes skimmed the wall again. The collar seemed to be a part of a set, because there was a leash with the exact same collar and style. Hannibal took it as well. Surely Will would be pleased with his choice.

He found his friend in front of the dog toy wall, already four toys in the shopping cart, but still holding another two in his hands. Hannibal watched him from a distance. Will had so many facets. Sure, each Will was similar to the other, but the FBI agent, Beverly’s best friend or the puppy owner were all different. Will would adapt to what his surrounding would need or want him to.

Hannibal cocked his head and got closer, until he stood beside Will. It was his task to help Will become his true self and to throw away the need to adapt. “Difficulties with choosing?”

Will divided his attention towards Hannibal and sighed. “I don’t know what she likes. I got some squishy sound toys, rope, a basic ball, a trick ball, to see what she is able to, you know, the basic stuff. Maybe a puzzle?” He held a wooden toy up, arching an eyebrow.

It was one of those kinds where you would hide a treat in one or more of the openings, then close it and watch how fast your dog would realise where the snack was and how he could get it. “Possible, but you already got a trick ball, you said. Maybe,” his eyes scanned the wall and stopped at a stuffed toy beagle. “Something like this to give her comfort.”

Following Hannibal’s gaze, Will put the other two toys away and took the beagle. “Yeah, I think she will like that.”

“Do you need something else?”

“No, we can check out and go.”

The cashier was a young Asian girl, probably making minimum wage, but still keeping a cheerful attitude. “Could you find anything you needed?” Hannibal helped to put away Chloe’s stuff and listened to Will and the cashier making small talk. It was a rarity for Will to do this voluntarily.

At one point the cashier got a little bold, making even Hannibal chuckle. “It’s always nice to meet a couple getting their first dog.” Will opened and closed his mouth like a fish and looked at Hannibal, but he just shrugged and kept from correcting the young lady. “It is your first, right?” she asked confused, stopping with scanning the articles for a moment.

“Yes, but,” Will laughed awkward, rubbing the back of his neck, “we’re not together.” An uncertain look was thrown towards Hannibal, waiting a moment to correct him, as if asking “right?”.

Technically, Will’s statement was true. A kiss did not necessarily mean that they were a couple. But, of course, Hannibal would not tolerate a concurrent, so, technically, they were together.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” The small talk was over, the cashier too embarrassed to keep up with it.

When they sat in Will’s car a few minutes later, Will turned towards him. He played with the hem of his sleeve, nervous, but still held his gaze. “What I said just now, I don’t know-” He stopped himself, his words clearly not arranged in his head, making him shut up.

“Dear Will,” Hannibal put his hand on Will’s upper arm. At first it tensed, but a moment later some of the tension was leaving Will’s body. “We have all the time in the world. Don’t worry about what we are or will become.”

The nervousness slipped off of Will, his eyes becoming kind and warm once more. “Alright, I won’t.” With a smile on his lips, Will started the engine. Hannibal’s hand still rested on him.

 

**Thursday, 16 October, 8:06 p.m.**

 

There was something scary about admitting that Will was unsure. He normally held himself with confidence, head high and back straight. He wasn’t someone who loved attention, though. Others rarely shook his attitude, but that since their kiss – which was over longer than a week ago – nothing had happened between them, did the trick. Well, there had been little time to meet each other privately, but still.

So here he was, Chloe at his side and in front of Doctor Lecter’s front door because office hours were over, but Will still needed to talk to him. Even when he used the current case as an excuse.

His hand stopped mid-air. Maybe the reason nothing between them had happened for so long – did those few days really feel this long? – was because Hannibal wanted him to make the next move. To see how long it would take Will to realise and act. It sure sounded like something Hannibal would do. Amused, Will smiled while knocking at the door.

“Good evening, Mister Graham,” Hannibal greeted him mere seconds later. Had he been waiting? “Chloe.” Hannibal patted her head when they entered, scratching behind her ear when she stood still to enjoy the attention.

When Chloe thought she has had enough, she turned away and sat behind Will. “Evening, Doctor Lecter.” He wanted to kiss him. Kiss away that stupid little smirk of his every time he could read Will’s thoughts. But, only out of spite because he was _not_ this needy, Will held himself back.

Hannibal took of Will’s coat, hanging it neatly in the wardrobe. “Let’s sit in the living room, I have just put on a fire.”

“How romantic,” Will commented before he was aware of his thoughts. “Do you do this for every patient?”

“No, I did it for you,” a sweet sparkle played in Hannibal’s eyes. “Coming?”

“Sure.” Hannibal led the way, Chloe trotting behind him, and Will behind her. Each time Will saw her collar, he got a warm feeling. Hannibal had chosen it for her, and they had seemed like a couple. Will doubted that something this simple should affect him like that.

Will sat down on the comfortable, dark brown couch, a cushion behind his back, the open hearth at his right side. Coming from the cold outside into a warm living room, felt… domestic. “Tea?” Will held back a chuckle. Hannibal seemed to even match Will’s way of thinking.

“If you don’t mind, Doctor.”

Chloe, being here for the first time, explored the room, leaving no hidden corner undiscovered. She was an amazing dog, Will couldn’t have wished for a better one. Chloe was smart, a quick learner, and did well alone at home or with the dog sitter when he was gone for a few more hours. She was affectionate, but not clingy. Luckily, because how much Will loved this dog, he appreciated his bed without dog fur.

“Thank you,” he took the cup Hannibal handed him and took a small sip. Hannibal brewed way better tea than Will – who often was too lazy to actually _make_ it and just used tea bags – so each time he had the chance, Will would make use of Hannibal’s skill.

Hannibal sat down beside him, at the other end of the couch. He really wanted to see when Will would do the next step, didn’t he? “How are you doing, Will?”

“Hmm,” he took another sip, then sat the cup aside. “Work is alright. It’s exhausting, but you being there helps during creeping into others minds.” He let his finger glide over its rim. “It does affect my mind. Thinking about it becomes easier.”

One of the things Will appreciated about Hannibal was that he was able to switch between attitudes as well. Now he was just his curious psychiatrist. “Explain ‘it’.”

“You know, thinking about murder, murdering people, getting into murderers heads. It becomes easier each time. I haven’t used it properly in a while.” Will paused for a few moments, seeking his next words, but unable to find them.

“Do you think about murdering people, Will?”

“Besides during work?” He arched an eyebrow and leaned his head back. “No, I don’t guess so. Well, everybody has thoughts about killing someone from time to time, but there are no active thoughts in my mind.” Hannibal’s lip twitched upwards in a smile, making Will respond with one. “I have to admit to have not only come her to talk about my mind,” Will admitted, inching closer towards his friend. He held his gaze on the fire, the words he was about to say way more intimate than ever directed towards Hannibal. “I have missed you.”

“But we see each other daily, dear Will.” His tone was mocking, Will was fully aware of that, but he could not help himself to feel a bit offended. Hannibal must have noticed.

 

 

 

Seeing Will like that made Hannibal want him more. Of course he had missed his dear Will. There was no diviner sweetness than his lips, no presence more enjoyable and fulfilling than Will’s. And yet, he had waited, curious about how long it would take Will to come to him on his own. The days had been long, working together unable to share intimacy almost a torture. But here his Will sat, just mere inches away.

Quickly to assure his friend that he only joked, he caressed Will’s cheek. “I have missed you as well, dear Will.” His eyes met Hannibal’s, affection slowly filling them.

“Good, otherwise I wouldn’t do this.”

“Do what?” Hannibal arched an eyebrow, only to receive his answer in the form of a kiss to his mouth. Small, innocent, lingering just enough to let him lick his bottom lip afterwards. “Interesting. Do you do that to everyone you miss?” he echoed Will’s words.

“No,” Will grinned, “just to you.” His beloved friend leaned against his side, making Hannibal wrap an arm around his shoulder. “Tell me about yourself. What were you like when you were younger? What are your parents like? Do you have siblings?” It was adorable to hear that Will wanted to get to know him better, even when the topics left room for improvement. But at the same time, Will would have come to known sooner or later.

“My parents were murdered, just like my sister.” Hannibal was unaware of the fact that he had begun stroking Will’s shoulder. He remembered his revenge to the men that murdered his family too well. It made him shudder, the pleasure going through his body once again. “My aunt took me in soon after, so I grew up in France. It’s a lovely country, really. There were a lot of people who would consider me their friend, and I was quiet popular with the girls and even some boys,” he teased, winding one of the luscious dark curls around his finger.

Will rolled his eyes, huffing soundly. “Of course you were. You are still.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” Will smirked and kissed the edge of his mouth,  kicked his shoes out and put his legs on Hannibal’s, resting his head on his shoulder as well. Hannibal had a small suspicion that the sudden affection was a result of jealousy of people that once liked him.

“What about you?”

Will’s facial expression got slightly embarrassed. “I was one of those shitty teenagers who you would surely hate nowadays. I was very extroverted and even kind of popular I think? Despite moving a lot I had many friends everywhere we lived. I went on party’s almost every weekend. I wasn’t a jock, but only because I didn’t play sports and was too nice. And because I still got good grades.”

Hannibal leaned his head against Will’s, his nose half dug into the chocolate curls. Getting to know him, his touch, his smell, his pure presence all felt addicting. “I think we would have liked each other even back then.”


	18. Possessiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays in advance!

**Tuesday, 30 October, 8:23 a.m.**

 

 _‘It’s beautiful.’_ The thought manifested itself in his mind.

He was standing in front of a bare tree, a man just as naked as the plant being sewed into it. The background noise of the bystanders and journalists got quieter the more Will looked at the scenery, getting pulled into it.

The first thing that had caught his attention was that the man was hollowed out, the only organs remaining his lungs. The empty space was filled with stunning flowers, their colours crueller than the blood surrounding them. Will recognised a few species. There was belladonna for the heart, a chain of white oleander for the intestines and ragwort for the liver. They were all poisonous, indicating that the victim was a toxic person, yet they also were an elegant bouquet.

Will’s eyes followed the vines keeping the man attached to the tree. They were threaded through his heels, limbs and torso. The victim must have gotten attached to it before the removal of his organs, and thus before his death as well.

He knew that he should feel some kind of pity for this man, but there was none. There only was this strange appreciation echoing through his head.

The wendigo appeared in his sight, standing right next to him, observing him with its glowing eyes. Will was used to it by now, the wendigo and stag sometimes appearing at the same time, sometimes just one of them, but there was almost no crime scene without them. “What do you think?” the beast asked with a deep, raw voice.

Will turned fully towards it, starring it dead in the eye. The beast was not real, so why could it talk? Before Will could find an answer, he blinked, and in the next instant it was just Hannibal at his side. Will shook his head in order to clear it. “It looks like a present,” he explained, and it was true. The man and flowers were both art in the killers opinion.

Hannibal cocked his head, his own eyes wandering towards the tree. “A present to whom? And from whom?” It was nice to hear those questions asked aloud. They formed some kind of order in Will’s chaotic mind, where too many thoughts raced through, each one fighting to be in the spotlight.

“To me. From,” Will hesitated, rubbing his thumb and index finger together. There was no other killer who would gift him something like this, something they would call art. “A gift to me from the Chesapeake Ripper. He is welcoming me back.”

 

**A litter later**

 

Will had told Jack everything he knew, but it wasn’t much. As always, the Chesapeake Ripper left no evidence behind, and without the lab reports they could do little right now.

He leaned against his car, far enough from others to have some privacy. It frustrated him. The Ripper frustrated him. Years ago, Will had looked into a few of the killers many files and - together with Alana - had set up a profile, but before he could really engage into those cases, he stopped working for the FBI.

A groan escaped from him. With this murder the Chesapeake Ripper had started a game of hide-and-seek with him. This will be so much fun.

“You look frustrated,” Hannibal stated, standing in front of him, the racing thought inside of his head having kept him from noticing.

Massaging the bridge of his nose where his glasses always left an imprint, Will sighed once more. “It’s just...” A handful of seconds of looking at Hannibal relaxed him a bit. Will could trust him, and not just as a psychiatrist he brought with him onto the field, but also as his friend – and more. Still, he felt uneasy about sharing his thoughts. “The Ripper has started a game with me and tries to get into my head.”

Hannibal must have read his expressions, because in the next moment his hands found their way to Will’s cheeks, tenderly holding his face. “And I am here to protect your head. You can always talk to me about anything, dear Will. I will not judge you.”

Will could not help himself and leaned into the touch. Hannibal’s presence alone was enough to calm his mind down, to slow the thoughts inside of it. Will placed his hands on Hannibal’s and leaned forward just enough to gently let their lips touch, the kiss a silent thank you.

When they separated enough to each breath their own air, Hannibal’s eyes were full of appreciation. “I wanted to ask you-”

“Care to give a comment?”

Surprised, and shocked that she could sneak up on them like that, Will bolded away and glared at the redhead. She was wearing a kind smile, but her eyes matched the panther print of her clothes, predatory and hungry for more.

Hannibal indicated him to remain silent, then turned to her – his expression was less than amused. Will liked it. “It’s nice to see you again, Miss Lounds, but I am afraid that we can’t comment on an ongoing case. Maybe you should ask Agent Crawford.” His words sounded polite, but their meaning was clear as day: fuck off. Will held back a smirk.

Having forgotten, or ignoring, the warning of their previous meeting, Freddie cocked her head sweetly, trying to look innocent, her hands behind her back. “Aren’t you married, Will?” Her eyes shifted back to Hannibal, taking him in, and started to glisten.

She always stuck her nose into things that she shouldn’t and started drama where there was none. “That’s none of your business,” Will barked back. He hated this woman with every fibre of his being.

Freddie put her hands up and shrugged. “I was just curious,” she admitted, “Until next time, Will.” Her heels made an annoying sound when she walked away, leaving them alone again.

“I get why you don’t like her.”

Will huffed, the tension Freddie had caused leaving him when she was finally far enough away so she couldn’t bother them anymore. “Yeah, she’s annoying. Let’s go, Jack will be at the lab in an hour or something.”

 

**9:36 p.m.**

 

Chloe was sitting in front of him, wagging her tail and hoping that she would get some of his pizza. She was a good learner, but she was also a natural in begging. Determined to ignore her and her puppy eyes until he had finished eating, Will watched TV, leaving an exhausting day behind him.

When he had finished his sixth slice, his phone rang. “Hello?” he asked without looking at it, pressing it against his ear and silencing his show.

“Good evening, Will.”

“Hannibal,” he stated, surprised. Normally Hannibal didn’t call him until it was important or he wanted to come over. Will looked around his room, which was a _bit_ chaotic because there had been little time to clean in the past few days. “What is it?” _‘Please don’t come over.’_

“Before we were interrupted today I wanted to ask you something.” Hannibal didn’t explain further, and Will knew it was because he wanted to be asked. He rolled his eyes, smiling a little. What a drama queen. Still, Will liked to play along.

“I remember. So, what did you want to ask me?”

“My birthday is this Friday, and I wanted to ask you if you would do me the honour to accompany me on a date.” Hannibal sounded so polite it would have made him laugh if he hadn’t been stunned. This would be their first official date.

“Eh,” Will was at a loss of words. Fuck. _Fuck._ He thought that Hannibal’s birthday was next month! Okay, don’t panic. “Do you mean a date-date? Like, what couples do?”

Hannibal’s chuckle was low, making him shiver. “Yes, a date-date, like what couples do.”

Heat reached Will’s cheek, colouring them a soft pink. Sometimes, he forgot that friends didn’t kiss or held each other like they did. Will cleared his throat and steadied his voice. “Sure. When and where?” Good, he sounded confident.

“Friday, 8 p.m. at my house.”

Oh, a date-night at home. Will could handle that. “Can I bring Chloe?” She was doing okay with being alone during the day, but at night she preferred him around her.

“Of course, my home is yours and hers as well, dear Will.” Pleased, Will took a bite of his pizza, needing a moment to think. What would somebody like Hannibal, who had everything he could need, want for his birthday? A watch? A tie? Maybe a pair of cuff links?

“Do you have, like, anything specific you want?”

“No, just you by my side,” Hannibal purred into his ear.

 

**Wednesday, 31 October, 7:13 p.m.**

Will was about to put on his coat and leave his house to get Hannibal’s gift, when there was loud knocking on his door.

Confused, Will opened it, only to stand face-to-face with Beverly. “Care to explain?”

“Explain what?” he arched an eyebrow and stepped aside to let her in. Once inside, she ignored him and shrugged her jacket off, hanging it in the wardrobe. “Beverly?”

When she stopped ignoring him, Will was unsure if this was better because now she looked irritated, her arms crossed in front of her chest. “Why didn’t you tell me that you and Hannibal are dating?”

“What?” Warmth spread on his face. “We’re not.”

“Of course you’re not.” She pulled her phone out of her pocket, opened it and shoved it right under his nose. There, on TattleCrime.com, was a picture of him and Hannibal kissing at the latest crime scene. Will was flabbergasted. Freddie must have taken it before she had announced herself. Anger pooled deep in his torso. He scrolled further down to read the article.

_“ **Our beloved Special Agent is back in the game**_

_After a break of five years Special Agent  WillGraham, known for his ability to think like killers and psychopaths – some suspect because he_ is _one – is working for the FBI again. He was recently seen at the latest Chesapeake Ripper crime scene, amongst doing his little ‘magic trick’ also kissing the psychiatrist Doctor Hannibal Lecter. When asked to comment on this, Will Graham – married to Anthony Graham - stated that it was no one’s business. After doing some research it seems that Graham’s husband has been missing since September. Is_ Special _Agent Graham trying to help find his husband or… does he want to sabotage the case? […]”_

Will skipped the paragraphs that informed the reader about the murder and looked back to Beverly, who was sitting on the couch and petting Chloe, handing her phone back and searched for an explanation. She just starred right back at him.

Yes, he knew that he should have told her, but he had needed time to process it himself. “It’s,” he started, shutting up again, his hands mid-air.

Beverly must have sensed his feelings because her face went a tad softer. “Complicated?”

Will sighed and sat beside his best friend. “Yes.” Chloe, happy that her human joined them, put her head in his lap.

“You know that you and Anthony, like, just broke up? Two months ago?” Will could almost hear her doubt about his sanity.

“I know, but you know that the last few months we were together were not the best.”

“Yes, but still. You’re just out of a very serious relationship, a marriage, and you immediately want to jump into another one. Do you think that this is a good idea?”

Of course it wasn’t a good idea. Hannibal was ten years older than him, worked with him on murder cases and was the one that should protect him during them. If they would have a fight in the future it would affect their work life as well. “No.”

Beverly leaned back and sighed. “But you’re still gonna go for it.”

“But I’m still going for it. And his ass.” His best friend looked scandalized, her mouth hanging open in unbelief for a few moments before she burst out in laughter. Will joined her.

“That’s my Will.” Her eyes were full of love and her smile gentle. “Maybe, just maybe, your relationship with him is doing you good. I’ve not heard you making comments like that for months.”

“We’re not in a relationship yet. It’s nothing official. We’re taking it slow.”

Knowingly, Beverly hummed and nodded, not believing a word. “Sure.”

Arguing with her would have no point, so Will went on. “He invited me on a date. This Friday. It’s his birthday, but I have no idea what we are going to do. Or what I should get him.” A smirk spread slowly, but steadily on her lips, showing exactly what was going on in her mind. “No, Bev, don’t.”

“I’m just saying that every man loves such “gifts”.” She shrugged her shoulders, trying to play innocent. “Maybe a book? He seems like someone who loves to read.” Well, that also sounded decent. And perhaps he will shave, just as a precaution.

“I will keep that in mind. Anyway, how are you and Daniel?” Daniel was Beverly’s newest boyfriend and this time maybe even a keeper. His best friend had always been picky, ending relationships right at the beginning if she found something she disliked about her partner.

She stroked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked to the side, a sheepish smile and a faint blush spreading on her face. “He likes me for who I am, is adorable and can keep up with me. He also doesn’t want kids, thank god, and loves pets. So, you know, we’re kind of dating right now. Maybe we could go on a double date sometime,” she suggested, half joking, half meaning it, making Will chuckle.

 

**Thursday, 1 November, 6:21 p.m.**

 

Normally, Will wouldn’t leave work early, but since he had done everything that must have been done and he still needed to get Hannibal a present, he decided to make an exception.

A book would be a good idea, but Will didn’t know what Hannibal’s favourite genre was. What he did know, though, was that Hannibal loved wine. He drank it with every meal, including breakfast. Will smiled to himself at that thought when he entered the fancy liquor store he remembered visiting once or twice with Anthony.

“Good evening, how may I help you?” A friendly smiling young clerk was at his side in under ten seconds.

“Hello,” Will looked around, thinking about his words. Hannibal wasn’t just his friend, so he could stop calling him that. And, honestly, one wouldn’t buy a gift for “just a friend” in a store like this. “I am looking for a bottle of something for my boyfriend.” A warm feeling spread through him once he had said that word. It felt right.

“Sure,” the young man looked disappointed for a moment, but quickly smiled again. “Do you already have anything in mind?”

“Champagne is always a good choice for a birthday toast, right?” Will was more of a whiskey drinker himself, so champagnes and wines were not really his area, but this sounded logical.

“Of course! Champagne can be consumed on many different occasions. I’ve got one you and your boyfriend would surely like. Please follow me.”

 

 

 

Thanks to the clerk, Will now had a bottle of 1998 Veuve Clicquot La Grande Dame – he didn’t even try to pronounce it – for Hannibal. Buying things for his new… boyfriend were fun and made him happy, all giddy.

With a slight skip in his walk, Will walked into Douglas. There was no way that he could see Hannibal tonight, since he would smell immediately where Will had been.

Will inspected each wall he walked past, not sure what he would like Hannibal to wear. Maybe something leather like, with a hint of vanilla? Thanks to his ex-husband Will had some kind of experience with stuff like this as well, being introduced to something finer than Walmart cologne, so he wasn’t completely helpless - and enough money to enjoy luxury from time to time.

With unusual peace in his head, Will stopped and picked a gold Dolce & Gabbana bottle. It was heavy, its sample smelled warm and smoky, making him remember the woods behind one of the houses he grew up in. He liked it, but not on Hannibal, so he placed it back on the shelf, memorising the name.

Another bottle, one looking like a very fancy black grenade, drew his attention. Valentino Uomo. Will had always liked the brand. When he smelled the sample of this perfume, a shiver ran down his spine. It was a heavy as well, but in an elegant way. It was a musky leather and vanilla one, a side of mandarin keeping it fresh and not letting it get too dark. It would suit Hannibal perfectly.

 

**Friday, 2 November, 7:58 p.m.**

 

Hannibal looked good, causing Will’s mouth to almost water. The dark waistcoat hugged his middle, accentuating it, making Will want to grab it, just like the maroon tie – they matched his eyes. The sleeves of Hannibal’s white dress shirt were rolled up, showing muscular arms. His charcoal suit pants hugged his behind _very_ well, Will observed when Hannibal led him further into the house.

“Happy birthday!" he finally remembered to say once he was done staring. "You look – amazing. Lovely, really.” Will felt underdressed in his normal clothes.

“Thank you, dear Will.” The smile Hannibal gifted him with was proud, as if Hannibal’s intent with dressing like this was to impress Will. His eyes shifted to the gift basket the clerk had arranged for Will. “A present? You really didn’t need to.”

“I know, but I wanted to. I hope you like it.” He handed it over, letting Hannibal inspect and unpack it.

“Valentino Uomo Intense - did you choose this yourself?” Hannibal arched an eyebrow.

“I did. It reminded me of you.”

The affection Hannibal’s face showed was pure. Not wasting another moment, Hannibal applied his present.  “You’re right, it suits me. Thank you.” The kiss was short, but deep, leaving Will wanting more. His eyes were on the seaweed green bottle. “This is some excellent champagne,” Hannibal praised, glancing over to Will, knowing that there was some help involved with this present, though. “Let’s have a glass before we’re leaving.”

“Leaving?” Will repeated. “I thought we would stay in tonight?”

Hannibal grinned, setting the champagne back on the table. “Of course not, it’s my birthday. We’re going to the opera.”

Being completely unprepared for an event like this, Will didn’t know how to respond for a second. He was certainly underdressed for such an event. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Remember Beverly’s birthday?” Hannibal asked with a smug smile playing on his lips.

He did. “You’re an asshole, Hannibal,” Will huffed, trying to play annoyed, but deep down he knew that Hannibal was right. “And now? Do you really want to take me with you like this?”

Chloe nudged at Hannibal’s leg, trying to get his attention and succeeding. Both of them knew that Will wasn’t really upset, so Hannibal took his sweet time with petting the puppy. “Don’t worry about that. Go upstairs into my room, there you will find something suitable.”

Will remembered what kind of suits Hannibal always wore and got a bit dizzy. Did Hannibal really get him a suit? That must be worth a little fortune. Not that he hadn’t spent one himself yesterday, but still. “Did you do what I think you did, Hannibal? Because if you did, I can’t accept it.”

The hands on Will’s waist were warm and gentle, pulling him closer. “I just love spoiling my partner. And I want to show you off. The clothes upstairs will underline your beauty.”  _Partner._ Hannibal had just called him his  _partner_. The warmth in his chest felt so intense that it felt like he was being stabbed with it.

“Still, that’s too much.”

“Please? For me?” A begging Hannibal was so rare that Will was stunned silent. Hannibal’s eyes wandered down his face to his neck, then his head was lowered until his lips could meet Will’s jaw. “You smell magnificent.”

“Thank you, but flattering me won’t help you.” A small kiss was placed on his neck, followed by a gentle bite.  He turned his head away, giving his lover more room to play. Okay, this might just convince him.

Open mouthed kisses were planted on his neck, making Will groan just a little and hold onto Hannibal’s shoulder. The instant Will grabbed just a little harder, his neck being a sensitive area, Hannibal took a step back. “Later, or else we will be late.”

Will blushed, having forgotten that he told himself that he would _not_ be part of the present. “Just this once, but next time just tell me what I should wear.”

 

**At the opera, during the break**

 

Will was at his arm, sparkling brighter than any diamond around a lady’s neck in here. Hannibal’s tailor had done an excellent job with this suit. He must bring her a bottle of wine the next time they meet.

The navy blue, smooth fabric hugged Will excellently, letting the blue of his eyes appear more intense. The waistcoat was ash grey, just like his tie, and formed a pleasing contrast to the suit. Hannibal had noticed that Will was wearing some eye-makeup, his eyelashes dark and long. Although Hannibal was not a fan of it himself, it looked exquisite on his partner.

He could have watched him the whole night, but there were other people present, and he wanted to show his dear Will off.

“Do they bother you?”

“Hm?” Will looked at him, “Oh. No, not really. They really keep staring at us, though.” Some people within earshot discreetly turned away. Hannibal would lie if he would say that the stares didn’t please him. Nobody, only Hannibal, could have him.

“Probably because most of the time there is no one at my side, especially nobody like you.” Hannibal loved the way Will smiled when he had complimented him.

“Hannibal!” An old, but powerful voice echoed behind him, drawing all of the attention, which had not been on them yet, to the three of them. He and Will turned simultaneously. An elegant woman clad in a red dress was striding towards them, in one of her hands an almost empty glass of wine. “It is so wonderful to see you again, my dear! I knew you would come!” Before she could sling her slender arms around Hannibal, Will let go off him, an amused yet confused look playing on his face.

Hannibal hugged his dear friend “It is good to see you as well, Mai.” She was one of few people who could sincerely delight him.

As soon as she let go of him, her attention was on Will. “And who is this lovely being? It’s been ages since the last time you had brought someone with you.”

Hannibal lovingly stroked an escaped strand of hair back in its place. “May I introduce you to my partner, Will Graham. Will, this is a dear friend of mine, Mai Komeda.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Komeda,” Will held his hand out, making Hannibal almost chuckle. He knew his friend. Mai, her drink still held high in her left hand, held his shoulders and kissed Will on both cheeks, making Will look bashful, yet still amused.

“The pleasure is all mine, and please call me Mai, any partner of Hannibal is a friend of mine. Espescially one this adroable” The petite smile playing around her lips was sincere. “We should make a toast on you two!”

 

 

 

“I will be right back.” When Hannibal left to get them more wine, Will’s gaze followed him, but soon enough his attention was wanted elsewhere.

“He’s lovely, isn’t he? So attentive and handsome, I’m almost jealous,” she joked, patting Will’s arm.

“You can lend him sometime, if you want to.” Her laugh was crystal clear, making Will grin.

Mrs. Komeda wanted to take a sip, but remembered that Hannibal had token her empty glass with him. When Will turned to see when his boyfriend would be back, a heavy man was stalking towards Hannibal, taking Will’s place at his side, smiling up to him, all flirty and causing a feeling that had been asleep for a long time. “Maybe with my birthday, his dishes are so exquisite. How did you meet each other?”

“Hm? Oh, at another opera. And sometime after that Hannibal had thrown a dinner party.” The man touched Hannibal’s arm, and Hannibal just stood there, letting it happen, his attention wholly on the other. Will suspected that Hannibal knew he was watching. He threw Mai an excusing smile. “I will be right back.”

Will was not enraged, but there, low in his belly, a flame of possessiveness had awoken and was being fed each time that man interacted with _his Hannibal_. That man clung to every word Hannibal said, raking his eyes over what was _Will’s_ , clearly appreciation his beauty. Another touch to Hannibal’s wrist made Will surpress a growl.

With a smile so sweet it could give you a sugar rush, Will pressed the other man away and held onto Hannibal’s arm, pulling him low and planting a kiss on the left corner of his lips. Surprised, Hannibal stopped talking. The other man was entirely shocked, his mouth pressed into a thin line. “Hello,” Will greeted innocently, fluttering his eyelashes. “We didn’t meet yet. I’m Will Graham, Hannibal’s boyfriend.” It was more a warning than an introduction, and the man got it.

“Nice to- to meet you. Well, I- I better be going now.” The man turned away before he even had the decency to introduce himself. How rude.

Will, still pissed, took one of the glasses from Hannibal and inspected it. “A friend?” He glanced toward his boyfriend – there was no denying it anymore, Will had marked his territory – and arched and eyebrow.

Hannibal’s eyes glistened, his tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip and the look in his eyes was devilish lustful. “A patient. Care to explain what just happened?”

Ah, a patient. Will let his eyes roam over the room, finally finding the man in a corner with another, dark-skinned one. Good. He should stay far away from them, from his Hannibal. “He touched you,” Will accused. He smiled once more when the two man looked over to them, but it didn’t reach his eyes and there was nothing sweet about it. After several moments, having won the starring contest, Will turned back to Hannibal, who was patiently waiting for a further explanation.

He slung his arms around Hannibal’s neck, the drink in his hand held upright, and pulled him lower, only to purr against his lips, the possessive feeling not yet faded away “And you’re mine.”


	19. Confessions and old loves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm very sorry for uploading just now, but I had a good reason to: my laptop battery just died and Amazon took its sweet time to send me my new one. But its working!  
> So, please enjoy this chapter :)
> 
> x Melody

**Saturday, 3 November, 1:08 a.m.**

It probably was a pretty dumb idea to sit outside in the cold at this hour, but Will liked the quietness. All the socialising at the opera took its toll, so once they had arrived at Hannibal’s home, he had coaxed his lover with sweet words to come outside on the balcony and relax, telling him that they could cuddle on the loveseat, covered in under a thick blanket and tightly pressed together.

Will wrapped an arm around Hannibal’s middle, clinging to him almost koala-like, trying to steal as much body heat possible. “Did you like your birthday?”

“I did.” Hannibal’s fingers brushed through his curls, gently untangling some knots while doing so, massaging his scalp from time to time. “Thank you for accompanying me.”

While his fingers trailed their way from Hannibal’s collarbone up to his neck, then to his jaw - a subtle stubble irritating his fingertips - Will caught his gaze. With the moon being almost new, the only light available came from a bedside lamp inside. Still, Will could make out Hannibal’s admiring gaze. A warm feeling blossomed inside of him.

It was scary.

It was scary to fall for someone this fast, to let them into your life and let them see you - and yet, it was also exciting. Will had been in love and loved before, a few girlfriends and boyfriends here and there, then Anthony, but… it was never like… this. No rush in the back of his mind, no second thoughts about his partner, if what he felt was actually true or if he was just reflecting his partners feelings.

Those emotions inside of him now – the serenity he feels each time he sees Hannibal, the euphoria inside of him that spreads trought him while they kiss, the hope he gives Will that all will be alright in the end, all the other ones he can’t even name - were gone for a long time, even when Anthony and him were still together. And now, just like that, they were back and took over his heart.

Maybe, it wasn’t scary, and he and Hannibal were meant to be and that was why they fit together so well. The thought made him smile.

“What are you think about, dear?” Hannibal’s eyes were still on him. Will liked that Hannibal would just let Will’s thoughts wander, not trying to violently pull him out of them, but curious about what was inside of his head.

“You.” The smile spread over his whole face. It could be the tiredness which was slowly taking over his body, or perhaps his heart which was about to burst if he would hold it in any longer, but his lips couldn’t stop moving. “I was thinking about you, how grateful I am to have you, the feelings you make me feel, and… about the fact that I love you.” Hannibal’s full attention was on him, his heart picking up its speed enough that Will could feel it beating against his own chest. “I love you,” Will repeated, the words passing his lips so easily, feeling so sincere.

Hannibal’s hand moved from Will’s hair to the side of his neck, holding him in place, stroking the small curls there. Hannibal let him see him, just like he could see Will, his emotions an open book. “I love you, too.” And still, hearing his feelings aloud made Will’s smile even wider, his heart racing like he was running a marathon.

 

**7:19 a.m.**

 

The sun caressed his face, peppering it with warm kisses. He has not even opened his eyes, yet was already smiling happily like a love drunk idiot. Maybe because he was a love drunk idiot.

The moment they had declared each other their love he had been on the verge of falling asleep, but the memory was so imprinted in his head that he could probably never forget it, or the gentle kisses afterwards, how they had cuddled in bed, Hannibal keeping him close like a precious treasure, sweet warmth surrounding him.

Warmth that was now missing.

Will patted the other side of the bed, which had already turned cold, and opened his eyes irritated, blinking against the morning sun. “Hannibal?”

“Don’t move.” His lover was turned towards him, bowed over a sketchbook in his hand, apparently drawing very concentrated. When he studied Will for a few seconds, it dawned on him that Hannibal was drawing _him_. The blush on his cheeks was as bright as his smile. “I’m almost done.”

Will hummed in agreement, closing his eyes once more, letting the sun continue kissing his face, hoping that Hannibal will soon take its place. He wanted to out his wish, but that would be too sappy.

Minutes felt like seconds while he was waiting for his lover to finish. He could have stayed like this forever, time just an illusion, surrounded by quietness and Hannibal.

As soon as Will heard the sound of a pencil and book being placed on a table, he stretched and sat up, facing Hannibal who was sitting in a Bordeaux armchair, the colour so similar to dried blood making him look… dangerous. “I already knew that you were a romantic, but that was very charming.”

Hannibal’s eyes were glued on him – actually, on his legs – when he stood up, making his way over to the chair. “How could I not? There was no greater beauty in the world than you in that exact moment,” Will sat down, straddling him, one hand laying in his neck, the other pulling the drawing closer, “Soft curls falling in your forehead, the sun covering you in an ethereal glow, face soft and smiling even in your sleep.” The purr of Hannibal’s voice sounded utterly satisfied, making Will fluster.

“You’re so sappy.” Did he even know what he was doing to him with such words?

“Perhaps.” Hannibal captured his cheeks with both hands, turning Will’s head to him. He may be sappy, but the feelings his eyes reflected were true, his own and not Will’s. “May I kiss you?” There was no need for Hannibal to ask him permission, but the fact that he still gave Will a choice, asked like that, made his heart beat a little faster.

“Of course.”

The first thing he noticed this time weren’t soft lips, but rather Hannibal’s slight stubble, scratching him. The more they kissed – unhurried, deep, gaining intensity with each second – the more Will liked it.

A bite on his bottom lip left him gasping out of surprise, giving his lover access to his mouth, making Will moan just a little, his hand in Hannibal’s neck sliding up in his hair. Their kiss was still lazy, but not too innocent anymore.

Having sensed that Will could handle – even liked - this, Hannibal grabbed of his waist and pulled him closer. When Will realised how they sat – Will in Hannibal’s lap, their dick’s pressed against each other – a shiver ran down his spine and his hips moved on their own, seeking some, _any_ kind of friction.

Hannibal was the first to break the kiss, directing his attention to Will’s neck covering it in delicate, slow kisses, eliciting another moan when he bit him right there, under his ear, like he just _knew_ Will’s weaknesses. Humming with enjoyment, Will started to actively grind against his lover, earning small gasps.

He loved this. He absolutely loved having Hannibal in this way, being touched by greedy and curious hands, lips and teeth on his neck bringing him to make sweet noises, his left hand finding a physical evidence that Hannibal loved this just as much.

There were still two layers of clothing between him and what he wanted, but that didn’t keep him from caressing Hannibal’s hardening dick, causing his lover to moan, his face relaxing visibly.

“Let’s move to the bed,” Will finally suggested, his own dick hard from mere kisses and touching his love.

“A marvellous-” Hannibal was cut off by a noise Will knew too well. It was a rington he had installed in his phones years ago, when he had first worked with the FBI. A groan escaped from him because he knew there was only _one_ reason why Jack would call him at an hour like this.

“I’m sorry, I have to get that.”

“Don’t be.”

Irritated, Will moved across the room and got his phone out of his suit jacket. “Yes?” He locked eyes with Hannibal, silently apologizing once more, because a beautiful morning had been destroyed in the middle of becoming even better.

“Good morning, sunshine. Two body’s have been found near the Tuscarora State Forest. I will text you the exact address. You think you can be here within three hours?”

The morning had started to nicely, and now they need to get dressed to drive three hours through the cold, only to examine two corpses. They were already dead, so, couldn’t they wait a little longer? “Sure. I will pick Lecter up on my way.”

“Great, see you soon.” Was one day without death too much to ask for? Just one day during which he could relax in bed and kiss his love?

He threw the phone on the bed and sighed silently while pushing his hair back. “Two people have been murdered and Jack wants us at the crime scene as soon as possible,” Will explained while shrugging his shoulders and suppressing the urge to apologize. Can’t be helped, this is what they had signed up for.

 

**10:36 a.m.**

Jack was the first to sight them. As always, there was no chance he would waste a minute with social formalities. “A man had found them. Said he was looking for ‘treasures’ with his metal detector,” the FBI head explained, walking them towards a hole, “When he found a small object which seemed worth it, he started digging, only to find a human foot. That’s when he called the police. The bodies are dismembered, one woman, one man – identities unknown. Must have been here for almost two months.”

Will looked around. They stood in the middle of a forest, astray from the path, thick trees surrounding them. A perfect place to dump some corpses. Well, actually not perfect, since the already found pieces of the two victims were laying on a plastic cover. Most of the woman was already recovered, only her left arm and her head still missing. The man had to be buried beneath her, because the only thing found until know was an arm. “Mind if I take a look?”

“Not at all.” Jack handed him a pair of gloves, holding his face carefully when Will put them on and squatted down to get a better look, yet still staying.

Honestly, it looked awful.

The flesh had started rotting, making the air around it stink sweetly, a scent that was so deeply engraved in his mind that he could probably never forget it. He ignored the decaying flesh in order to focus on other details.

The nails of the left hand once were neatly manicured, but two nails were broken off and of the intact nails the polish was chipped at the tips. She must have fought for her life. There was no wedding ring.

Suppressing a shudder, Will divided his attention to the part of her that looked the worst. Despite the heavy smell of death in the air, Will took a deep breath. He had to, otherwise he had to question his ability to go on with the investigation. Her genitalia had been stitched shut, her clitoris cut off.

_Pull yourself together, Will._

It was done by someone who was untrained in the medical field or while she was still alive and struggling. “Hannibal?”

“Yes?” He was there in mere seconds, crouching down beside him.

“You have medical training, don’t you?” When Hannibal remained silent, Will slightly turned his head in order to glance at his lover, feeling sorry for him. It must be his first crime scene where the bodies were far from fresh. Will knew that it could take its toll. “Do these stitches look like they were done by a professional or an amateur?” Still, the faster this was over, the faster they could forget it.

Not wearing any gloves himself, Hannibal leaned towards him to get a better look. “They look professional to me.”

Will hummed in agreement, putting the body part down again, got up and looked down the hole. There were two people carefully digging up more body parts.

“So, the killer knew what he was doing, and he was doing it while our victim was still alive,” Will stated, turning towards his favourite FBI agent.

Jack raised an eyebrow. “He?”

“Two people buried in the middle of nowhere, a man and a woman. The woman didn’t wear a wedding ring, so they likely had some kind of love affair. Their killer could be a jealous lover who has been cheated on. Now, since woman normally don’t carry three hundred pounds of dead weight through a forest and then also bury the bodies, I would say ‘he’.” Jack nodded, accepting the theory and gesturing with his hand for Will to go on. “The parts seem to be neatly cut from the body, the… genitalia of the woman had been professionally stitched up, while she still was alive, which suggests some kind of knowledge and a tendency to sadism. Her wrists are covered in rope burn. The killer is a male with medical knowledge who likes control and seeing his victims suffer.” Hannibal’s gaze on him was heavy, and when he turned his head, his eyes were a tad darker than normally, seeming almost proud. Kind of satisfied Will turned his attention back to Jack.

“Okay. Yes, that sounds logical. Once we have dug up our man as well I will give you a call and expect you at the lab.”

 

**6:44 p.m.**

Having gotten used to Hannibal being at his side each time he comes down here, it felt kind of uneasy to be alone, but, apparently, he had an appointment he was unable to delay.

When Will entered the lab a heavy silence fell, leaving sentences incomplete. Confused, Will looked to his right, catching Beverly’s gaze. “Did I miss something? You’re not gossiping about me, are you?” he teased her, closing the door behind him.

But she ignored him, instead turning towards Jack, her face almost wearing a desperate expression. “Jack, he _really_ shouldn’t be here. Get Alana for this case.”

“Why?”

Again, he was ignored. Jack had crossed his arms, his stance defensive. “Let him see.”

“No.” She walked in front of him, her back towards Will, shielding him from the room and the ruthless agent as best as she could despite being a lot smaller than her friend. “No, he can’t see him!”

Him?

Will could feel the colour drain from his face.

Of course. How could he have been this stupid? A white man and a black woman, murdered by a jealous partner, the woman tortured by her genitalia, sewn shut so she couldn’t fuck around anymore. This must be Larose, murdered by her girlfriend. And…

If this…

Was Larose…

Then the man must be- The smell of death suddenly making him sick, the blood rushing through his ears almost deafening.

Pressing his lips together in a thin line, Will walked around his best friend to the table the man was lying on, all eyes on him, the air so thick it could be sliced in the middle.

There, right before his eyes lay the man he once loved, his beautiful Anthony now nothing more than a rotting body, cut into pieces, the decaying  flesh not even remotely resembling him.

It couldn’t be.

Suppressing a mad laugh, he turned on his heel, facing the group of four. “Tell me I’m hallucinating again,” he pleaded, feeling like he could cry for forever. So, this is what happened.

They eloped and the girlfriend caught them, decided to kill both.

“I am, aren’t I?” Price and Zeller averted their eyes, not knowing what to answer, Jack seemed torn between calming him down and asking the wrong questions and Beverly put a hand on his arm, which he immediately backed away from. “Tell me this isn’t real.” Talking had never cost him this much effort - his voice sounded like somebody was choking him.

Throbbing pain spread through his head, and somewhere in a dark corner behind Jack Will could make out the silhouette of the Wendigo, its red eyes starring right at him, its wide grin showing knifelike teeth.

“Let’s get you out of here,” Bevery whispered, the room quiet enough for everybody to hear it. Will let her lead him away, his body and mind feeling numb. Not even Jack dared to interrupt his best friend caring for him.

Anthony was dead.

His husband had been murdered.

He had lain under all that dirty for two months, rotting away, getting eaten by insects, his face now barely recognisable.

But Will still had recognised him. Had seen that ring on his finger, a gift from one of Anthony’s friend, costume made for them, and knew it was the twin of the ring his left hand was still wearing. He stroked over it, the metal warm on his skin.

He had been so selfish. Had just assumed that Anthony was out of his life, that he could go on with it, even start to love somebody else. A sob mixed with laughter escaped from his throat.

“Hey.” Her voice was soft and caring, reminding him of the countless times it had comforted him in the past. “Everything will be alright.” She pulled him into an embrace, her hand in his neck forcing his head to lay on her shoulder. Will accepted it, even needed it right now. So, he pulled her close, trying not to smash her in the embrace, and cried.

He cried until there were no tears left to cry, until his eyes burned and body just shaking every few seconds.

Will wasn’t stupid. They will think that he did it. That _he_ killed Anthony because he was cheating on him! Afraid of being accused, he let his best friend go, starring her in the eye. “Bev, I- I didn’t do it. They want a murderer. They will lock me up again, Bev. They will surely think I’ve gotten crazy.” His lip trembled, so he pressed them hard on each other to stop them. His thumb stroked the ring again, the gesture a habit used during stressful times.

Beverly hold his cheeks, her eyes determined with keeping him safe. “No, they won’t. We will find the killer, and _they_ will get locked up. We don’t have any evidence against you, Will.” That may be true, but how many times had it been the spouse to kill their partner? The assumption was easy, and the judge didn’t care about justice, they just wanted someone behind bars, especially deviant people. “Go home. Get some rest. I will try to get this under control.”

A nod was the only answer she got before he fled from the building, his hands trembling when he tried to fumble his keys out of his pocket, letting them almost fall.

He should be happy to have a friend like this, one who would always try and protect him, who calmed him during his panic, who he could always count on, but the only thing that occupied his mind was the image of his dead husbands body still wearing that ring. Throughout all the mist inside of his head there was a clear voice asking ‘ _why should he still wear it when he wanted to elope with his new love?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you are very attentive readers and have noticed that Hannibal had placed Anthony's ring on the nightstand in chapter 10 (which I have totally forgotten) - so, I have edited chap 10 to not include this small detail anymore :)


	20. Professor Gray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 12 a.m. and I have slept three whole hours last night, but I promised myself I would update today, even if I haven't edited this chapter like I normally would - so please excuse any spelling and grammar mistakes. (I will edit every chapter eventually (don't ask me when, tho), purging them as much as possible)  
> So, enjoy this chapter!
> 
> x Melody

**A little earlier, 4:12 p.m.**

Breaking into Professor Gray’s apartment was far simpler than breaking into her dead girlfriend’s apartment a few months ago. The professor lived outside of the city in a suburban neighbourhood in a house at the end of the street.

Hannibal knew his routine by heart – knock out his victim, tie them up, make their house look like they fled in a hurry, not giving a shit about the state they left it in. Child’s play.

This time, there would be no corpse to be found.

He had to do this.

It was his fault that Anthony’s and his lover’s bodies showed up and now he had to make up for it. Even if this meant Will had to face his ex-husband alone. He knew that he should have just eaten them.

 

**7:28 p.m.**

 

Not letting his eyes trail off of the still unconscious professor, Hannibal phoned Miss Verger, his old patient and friend, a sweet woman who owed him multiple favour’s and was not afraid to dirty her hands.

“Hello?”

“Good evening, Margot,” he greeted her, but went straight to the point, stepping back towards the door to close it as soon as he had finished his call. “I need you to do me a favour.”

Margot must have sensed what kind of favour this was, because in the next moment she said “I will be right back, love.” He could make out the rustling of some blankets, as well as footsteps and the opening and closing of a door. “What do you want me to do?” Her voice was serious, drained of all her usual sweetness.

The professor’s lip twitched and her eyes started moving under their lids, indicating that she would wake up soon. “I have some leftoafers for your pigs I would like to get rid off here. Perhaps I could drop it off tomorrow?” He would keep the professor in the freezer until then, feeding her to the pigs while still being alive.

Miss Verger hesitated for a moment. “Alana will be home tomorrow. Monday morning?”

“No,” his voice was hard enough to let the unconscious woman stir, her head rolling to the other side. She had to disappear as soon as possible. “I could come by while Alana is still asleep.”

She sighed, defeated. “Alright. 5 a.m.?”

“That will do. I will be there. Goodbye.” He pocketed his phone again and observed Professor Gray, who was still laying there quietly, almost calmly. By now, she should have regained con- The ringing of his front door distracted him, shifting his attention to the kitchen.

Before Hannibal could realise his fault a metal shelf crashed down into his side, making him lose his balance and forcing him onto his knees.

 

 

 

Will wanted to be able to say that Anthony’s dead did not affect him _that_ much, but seeing his ex-husband in multiple pieces on a table was… _disturbing_. After that sight, and finally calming down inside of his chilly car, his body and mind screamed for comfort, the former driving him almost automatically to his new love while the latter just couldn't shut up, too many thoughts trying to gain control.

To be honest, he had expected Hannibal to be soft and gentle, as well as caring and loving once he arrived – what he did _not_ expect was a cry for help from the inside when he rang the bell. “Help! In here! He’s going to k-” The voice was cut off, silence spreading through the house once more. A shiver run down Will’s back. She had sounded so terrified, her voice shrill and filled with panic.

 _‘Maybe, it was just the TV’,_ he told himself.

Will hoped that it was just the TV.

Pulling himself together to stop the trembling of his hand, Will rang the bell again. His other hand reached behind his back, grabbing nothing – there was no gun he could use, he realised. The thought didn't ease his nervousness.

The next things happened in less than three seconds, too fast for him to react properly.

His arm was harshly grabbed, only to drag him inside and smash him against a wall. His head slammed against it, pain shooting through his skull and making a wince escape from his lips. The door was soundly closed again and both of his hands put above him, a body pressed against Will holding him in place, their free hand curling around his neck.

Still shocked, Will’s body refused to move, the face just in front of him displaying something alarming and making Will’s head scream _‘flee’_ , frightening his very core.

It took him a second to realise to whom this face belonged. Never had he seen his lover like this, this furious, without its usual softness, sometimes annoyance. “Hannibal?” he asked to be sure, his voice trembling and slightly strained, the hand leaving him less air to breath.

Once his boyfriend must have recognised that it was him, the anger vanished like it had never been there in the first place, leaving only displeasure. “What are you doing here?” The question gave the impression that Hannibal did not want him here.

“Well,” he started, hurt by Hannibal’s reaction, “You know, I’m just being pushed against a wall, hitting my head while being manhandled, and otherwise I’m just trying to get my boyfriend to let me go, so I can fucking move and breath again,” he snarled, the sarcasm dripping of each word. Hannibal inspected him, the seconds feeling like an eternity. In the end, he finally let him go. His body was still tense, looking almost ready to attack, making Will stand very deathly. The expressions Hannibal had worn not even two minutes ago were still very fresh in his memory.

The more seconds passed between them, the more Hannibal seemed to relax, though.

He had not forgotten the plea for help, and maybe now was not the right time to ask about it, but he felt like he still had to. “There… was a scream.” Hannibal just nodded, watching him closely. To give himself some time to recover, Will rubbed his wrists, trying to make the pain go away. “Should I be concerned?” He knew he should. _His whole head throbbing with pain screamed he should be fucking concerned._ But still, he wished it had been just the TV.

“Depends.”

“On?”

“Depends on your willingness to help me get rid of a body.” The usual warmth and fondness in Hannibal’s eyes had made room for cold and calculation – still, Will held his gaze. Now was not the time to show weakness. Hannibal had just murdered someone and was in need of help.

Will was FBI. He was supposed to _help_ people and _solve_ murders, not aid his dear boyfriend making bodies disappear. This thought alone made his heart start racing, pounding against his chest, and yet, his mind started to calm down, all of its thinking finally slowing and shutting up.

“Alright. I will help you.”

Hannibal looked almost… pleased, satisfied with his answer, his lips tugging up at the corners. “Thank you.”

Moving further inside the house, Will easily found the source of the scream. Inside the living room a woman laid in the middle of it, her head surrounded by a pool of blood, a letter opener laying inside of it as well. Her face was filled with fear, knowing exactly what would happen.

Concerned, Will turned towards his lover, being interrupted before he could even start speaking. “I will explain afterwards. Could you clean up the floor?” Hannibal asked sweetly, arching an eyebrow at him. The adrenaline was rushing through his veins, letting him forget why he had come here in the first place. Will would never admit it, but actually this situation… almost excited him.

What had he gotten himself into?

 

 

 

Hannibal had put Gray back in the freezer, not needing to worry that she would escape a second time, and now stood in the doorframe, watching his Will clean up the evidence from a distance. The already darkening blood formed a stark contrast to his fair skin – something Hannibal wished to be able to see more often. His love looked calm and collected, knowing exactly what to do.

Something warm spread inside of his chest. Will was willing to help him get away with murder, getting rid of the evidence. It was a good, unexpected step in the right direction, which Hannibal had never dared to dream about at this stage of their relationship. How much longer would it take to get him to actually murder someone?

“I can feel you starring, Hannibal.” Will looked over his shoulder to confirm his playful statement.

Hannibal stepped closer, Will’s wary eyes still on him. Was he afraid?

No.

He was alert, but not scared. Smart boy. One should never show fear in front of something dangerous.

“I just appreciated the view. Let me help you.” Will was already done with cleaning up, so Hannibal gathered the supplies and put them back into the cupboard they belonged.

When he was back, Will sat on the couch, his washed hands on his knees and deep in thoughts. “That woman,” he started, pausing to think what he wanted to ask first. “She was Larose’s girlfriend, right? Professor Gray.”

 

 

 

The adrenaline had mostly worn off, giving his the back of his head a chance to start throbbing again. His body felt heavy, like he could sleep a whole day. Hannibal looked like he always did, with the exception that his hair was not as neatly combed back like usually.

There remained something in his eyes that alarmed Will’s mind, whispering "flee" once again, but they were also warm, so full of love and admiration. “What was she doing here?”

“I brought her here.”

He doubted that he wanted to know the reason, but if he would not know the truth his thoughts would find no peace. “Why?”

“Because,” Hannibal clearly wanted to shuffle closer, but did not, leaving Will his space, “she needed to go. I didn’t plan to kill her, but she attacked me. Anyway, with your history you would be the prime suspect in Anthony’s case, but because Alexandria Larose’s girlfriend is missing now as well, she will take your place.”

Silence stretched between them.

So, if he got this right, in order to protect him, Hannibal had kidnapped a woman – to make her a prime suspect in a case where his husband and lover had been brutally murdered.

Hannibal has _killed_ for him.

Will put a hand over his mouth, not wanting to speak the wrong words or make hasted decisions. He could not – _would_ not – go to the police, being involved now as well.

He was aware of the fact this whole fucking situation should worry him. Strangely, it only did a little. Yes, it was disturbing, but Hannibal did it out of love, to _protect_ him. “You didn’t plan on killing her?” He glanced at his boyfriend, needing to be reassured.

“No. She attacked me and left me no choice.” There was no hint of untruth in the manner he spoke, his words clear and without doubt.

Closing his eyes for a few seconds, Will took a deep breath. His head said he shouldn’t, that there was a predator in his near surrounding, ready to take him down, but Will was sure that Hannibal would not attack him. “Alright, I believe you. Thank you for protecting me.” It was true. He would have been the prime suspect if Hannibal had done nothing, thus sparing him a handful of challenging weeks.

Hannibal reached out to him, placing his hand gently on Will’s cheek and drawing him closer. Will complied and let Hannibal kiss the corner of his lips. “Anything for you, my dear Will.”

Would Will do anything for him as well?

He covered Hannibal’s hand with his own, keeping it in place and leaning against his side, seeking the warmth and comfort he knew would be given to him if he only asked for it. There was no way that he would let anybody touch Hannibal, let alone put him behind bars.

Yes, he would.

He pulled his lover close, kissing him on the lips, a silent love declaration.

 

**Sunday, 4 November, 9:23 a.m.**

 

His doorbell rang, violently waking Will up. He had been up all night, staying with Hannibal and just talking, until both of them realised that the sun was rising again, announcing another day. That’s when he had headed home.

“I’m coming,” he yelled, hoping the person would stop fucking ringing, and startling Chloe awake. “Sorry, sweetie.” He petted her head a few times, ignoring that she was laying in his bed _despite_ him training her not to, and got up. His guest would have to deal with him in just a shirt and his boxer briefs.

To his surprise, it was Beverly. “What are you doing here this early?” he asked, stepping aside to let her in.

“What do you mean? I’m your best friend, this is my home just as much as it’s yours.” She was wearing sweatpants and an old jumper, her hair up in a messy ponytail, which just underlined her statement perfectly. “And I wanted to see how you were doing. Tea?”

Entertained, Will shrugged. “Sure. And since it’s ‘your home as well’ you can make it.” He followed his best friend to the kitchen, leaning against the island and watching her boiling some water. “And… I’m doing fine, I think. Hannibal and I talked all night, and he made me feel better.”

The smile on her face was honest. “It’s getting serious between you two, hm?” She took two mugs, one of them a mug she had claimed for herself ages ago.

 _‘Yeah, so serious that he has killed somebody for me.’_ Somehow, the thought amused him. “Yeah. What about you and Daniel?”

The blush on Beverly’s cheek and her turning towards the kettle made Will chuckle. “He said he loves me,” she sounded happy, but somehow there was worry in her voice.

“That’s good, right?”

“Well, I didn’t say it back.”

“What?” His eyebrows shut up in surprise. Beverly had talked about him a few times, and each time she had seemed to be in love. They could not have just broken up out of nowhere.

“I panicked!” She explained, taking the sugar out of a cupboard. “But I do! I think. He’s such a sweet guy, and I feel good when I’m with him. It was just –  he said it out of nowhere, while we were watching TV and – what the hell had he been thinking, surprising me like that?!”

Will was aware of the fact that if he would laugh right now, that his best friend would hit him, so he bit his bottom lip to suppress any kind of amusement leaving his lips. Well, at least they were still together. “Just tell it next time you see him. It’s your turn to surprise him.”

“And how?” Beverly was one of the toughest and kindest people with the broadest knowledge of sex he knew, but when it came to intimate stuff consisting of deep feelings and such? Even Will was better at handling such things.

“I don’t know, maybe after some good sex? Or just tell him the next time you two watch TV.”

Beverly eyed him in a way he knew too well, but it was too late to escape. “Did you and Hannibal already fuck?” The heat spread on his cheeks, and he cursed Beverly in his head for being so direct.

“Not yet. We wanted to, but then Jack called.”

Understanding, Bev nodded and poured the boiling water into the mugs, the aroma of the chamomile tea filling the air, making Will inhale deeply. It was one of his favourite. “I am also here to tell you something. We thought that it would be better when I first check how you are doing and then tell you,” her voice had become more serious again. He knew what would be coming, but let her go on anyway. “Jack has scheduled an interview for you tomorrow and 9 a.m. I have managed to convince him to let Alana do it.”

Will hummed, nodding his head while doing so. Alana and him had not been very close for a while, but they still remained friends. Having her as his interviewer was the best he could get in his situation. “Thank you.”

Her hand was warm on his, her slender fingers curling around the back of it. “You can do it, Will.”


	21. Lovedrunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, always use a condom in real life!
> 
> x Melody

**Monday, 5 November, 9:01 a.m.**

 

Will was aware of the fact that Alana had become tough over the years. While she had been kind of quiet and almost demure in the past, she now was unyielding and had grown a spine. What he had not expected, though, was how ruthless she could be.

The pictures of his dead husband were shoved right under his nose, one worse than the other. Her red painted lips were tightly pressed together while he stared at the photographs.

There had been no chance to catch a proper glance of the bodies at the crime scene and when Will had discovered him on that table in the lab he had seen him, but not really. But now, in the quiet of the morning in this interrogation room, he had the chance.

Anthony was, to be direct, completely mutilated and had already started rotting. Still, Will could make out the torture. The chopped of penis and testicles. The image of Alexandria Larose manifested itself in his brain, her sewn shut genitalia and cut of clitoris. This was a crime of passion by someone who wanted vengeance. Someone in the position Will was currently in.

Finally, Alana made a sound – a sigh – and took the folder including the pictures back. “You understand why you have to be interviewed, I assume.”

“Of course.”

“We are trying to get you off the suspect list, Will, but you have to be honest with me. When did Anthony disappear and what happened before?” She already knew. He had called her some days later.

This didn’t look good for him, but at least he had a good alibi. Better to tell everything at once to get done with it. “On 11 September Anthony and I had a fight because he was cheating on me. We had an open marriage with clear rules, but he overstepped them. The fight ended with him leaving. Alive. I stayed at home. Well, until I had called Hannibal, and he came to pick me up. I stayed at his house for the rest of the night. The next day, when I got home, it looked like Anthony had packed his things and left. He even sent me a text message.” The scars of this memory where still too fresh, making tears he didn’t want to form in the corner of his eyes. Will quickly cleared his throat to gather himself again.

Alana was playing professional, but he could still make out the worry and care somewhere in her voice. “The other victim, Professor Alexandria Larose, was she the one Anthony cheated on you with?”

“Yes.”

“Did you have any contact with her?”

“No. But,” keeping secrets was never a good idea, they would only bite him in the ass if he kept them, “Beverly and I, we found her name and her address and where she lived. I thought that Anthony maybe had gone to her, so I convinced Hannibal to come with me to her workplace and home.” His hands shook when he took a sip of the beverage they called coffee but only remotely tasted like it. Alana stayed silent, giving him the time he needed. “The short version is that we visited the university where she worked and met her girlfriend, Professor Gray. We also broke into her apartment, but… she had also left. No Anthony, no Larose.”

“Professor Gray?” Alana cocked her head, writing the name down on the notepad. “Elaborate, please.”

Will could still remember the metallic smell of fresh blood. It had only been yesterday when he helped Hannibal get rid of a body, of Gray.

Scruples tried to manifest themselves in his head, but he pushed them deep down, so they wouldn’t bother him now. Hannibal had done it to protect him, and now was his time to use that protection. He would discreetly blame Gray.

“We had found her at the University of Philadelphia, and she had told us that she was Larose’s girlfriend. I don’t know her full name. The receptionist had told Hannibal and me that it was a known secret that… Larose and Anthony would  _meet_  in unused classrooms.”

Will could see her writing down ‘girlfriend A.L., suspect’. Some kind of satisfaction spread in his chest, making it a bit easier to breathe. They wouldn’t find her, which indicated that she had fled after murdering her girlfriend and the lover of said partner. Will didn’t know what else Hannibal had done, but knowing his shrewd mind, he expected that there would be some details Hannibal had arranged to further protect Will’s freedom.

The following questions were pure formality.

Will left with the knowledge that Alana would also protect him. She had not admitted it – couldn’t, officially – but he knew that she firmly believed that Gray and not Will had killed the lovers.

 

**1:53 p.m.**

 

Anthony’s sister was the only living relative his ex-husband has had left. They weren’t close, but he thought she should get to know it from him and not one or another impersonal FBI agent or something.

The usually loud woman was silenced when she found out that her brother had been murdered. At least, until Will started explaining what exactly was going on, because that seemed to have awoken her rage.

“Are you seriously trying to tell me  _you_  didn’t kill my brother?” She yelled into his ear, making Will hold it a few inches away. “I knew since the moment I first met you that you are a filthy gold digger, Graham! This situation, Anthony “cheating” – while you had an open marriage, so it’s not even cheating – on you was your perfect opportunity to get rid of him and secure the bag!”

Her words hurt him. Sure, the two of them had never been on good terms because of her homophobic attitude, but just telling him that  _he_  had done it – for fucking  _money_  – while he was in pain, really didn’t help. “Melissa, please listen-”

“No,  _you_  listen, you fucking gold digger!” She took a deep breath, composing herself enough to at least not yell into the speaker, “I want his body brought home, so I can organize a funeral for my baby brother. And you are uninvited. If I ever see you or hear from you again, I swear, you will also be six feet under.”

His throat felt tight, too tight to talk properly, making his voice sound hoarse. “Melissa, I really didn’t do it. I loved him. I’m sorry for-” She had hung up on him.

With everyone telling him that he had done it, that he had killed his husband, Will almost started to believe it himself.

But he hadn’t.

Gray must have done it, because who else would?

 

**Tuesday, 6 November, 8:29 p.m.**

It was… weird to be alone again. Hannibal had become used to be around Will, to see each other at work, to visit and stay at each others house’s.

The thought of Will having betrayed him during that interview had occurred to him once or twice. But then again, Will would also betray himself, confessing that he had helped getting rid of a body.

Still, the thought kept nagging at the back of his head, making him concerned and almost nervous. Well, if Will  _had_  betrayed him, Hannibal would know in a few minutes.

It was cold outside, the coat he had put on only keeping him warm enough for the moments he had to wait in front of the door.

It opened after Hannibal had rung the bell two times, Will standing in front of him in just a shirt and a pair of briefs, his hair standing out in every direction. There were dark circles under his normally bright eyes and his lips were chapped, probably chewed on until they had started bleeding. The smell of a house that hasn’t been aired properly all day hit him in the face. “Hannibal? It really isn’t a convenient time for you to be here…”

This was not the image of someone who had betrayed their lover.

“I wanted to see how you were doing, my dear.” He tried to lock eyes with him, but Will avoided his gaze. “May I come inside?”

After several moments of obvious hesitation, Will conceded and stepped aside, turning the lights of the hallway on. Accepting his silence, Hannibal entered and put away his coat, then followed him into the living room. He was sitting down on the couch, legs pulled close and one cushion clutched to his chest, his chin resting on it.

When Hannibal sat down beside him, Will’s head almost immediately claimed its place on his shoulder. “Talk to me, Will,” he prompted, laying one arm around his shoulder, holding him close.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” Will started explaining, sounding vulnerable. “Alana thinks that Gray did it, and that’s good, but I’m being reminded of him and his death every minute. And it’s like somebody is tearing open the scars that are left.”

Hannibal planted a kiss on his head, gently stroking through his hair and combing it with his fingers. “It is okay to feel this way, Will. You two were married for a long time and his death has shocked you. It will go over once peace has settled again.”

Will’s breath was unsteady against his collarbone. “When I thought that he had disappeared and was still alive, I wanted revenge. And now that I got it, somehow, it feels…”

Curious, Hannibal arched an eyebrow, which Will was unable to see. “How does it feel, Will?”

His lover moved out of his arms and a few inches away, enough so that they didn’t touch anymore. Will visibly swallowed, his eyes frantically searching for a point to focus on, in the end deciding to settle on Hannibal. When they had once been nervous, they were hesitant but determined now. “Just. It feels just. And it shouldn’t _feel_ that way.” He closed his eyes, a deep sigh leaving his throat. “But he deserved it _so_ much I think that I would have even done it myself if I had the chance.”

There were few occasions that Hannibal was sincerely surprised, but right now was definitely one of them. He had to fight down the smile that threatened to spread on his face. “That’s alright. You have gone through a rough time, it is only normal for you to think and feel this way.”

Focusing back on him, Will chewed on his already abused bottom lip, one of his thumbs stroking the back of his hands, remaining silent.

“It is,” Hannibal reassured him again, utterly satisfied with the road things had taken, Will starting to think in that way. “I assume you haven’t eaten yet?”

“Well,” Will smiled weakly, pulling his shoulders up while doing so, grateful for the change of subject, “maybe not?”

Amused, Hannibal huffed and got up, offering Will his hand, which his lover accepted. “Go take a shower, love. You will feel better afterwards. In the meantime, I will make you dinner.” And air the house for a few minutes.

The look Will directed at him was overflowing of sincere adoration, a silent love declaration which only grew louder when Will pulled him down for a chaste kiss. “Thank you, Hannibal.”

Being too overwhelmed by his love he let Will go upstairs, remaining still for a few more seconds and cherishing the moment just a little longer.

He always thought that Will was the love-drunk fool of them, but perhaps he was mistaken.

 

**10:03 p.m.**

Seeing Will just standing there and looking out of the kitchen window, he sneaked up at him, wrapping his arms around his lovers waist. “Nice view,” Hannibal commented, leaning his chin on Will’s shoulder.

“You’re right. The first snow of this year. Chloe will surely like it.” Did Will notice that he had put his hands over Hannibal’s? Unbothered about the answer, he spread his fingers so Will could lace theirs together.

In private moments like these it was okay to be sappy, Hannibal told himself. “I didn’t mean that view, dear Will.” His lips turned upwards the moment a blush spread on Will’s cheeks.

“You’re really affectionate and domestic today.” Will turned around, putting his hands on Hannibal’s neck and for a moment he thought about Will abusing his power and starting to choke him. But in the next, his eyes were on Will’s chapstick covered lips. “Comforting me, making me dinner, helping me wash the dishes and now this. Careful, or else you will get soft, Hannibal,” Will warned, smirking slightly. His hand trailed their way into Hannibal’s hair and ruined it. But it was late and the only one here to witness it was his Will, so who cared?

“I don’t think you would mind it too much.” His thumb brushed over Will’s bottom lip, satisfied that it was still covered in a thick layer of lip balm to keep it moisturized. “You love it when I care about and for you. When I cook for you, or brush your hair, even simply kissing you is enough to make you weak.”

Humming in agreement, Will kissed the finger that still rested on his lips, making Hannibal smile and take it away, only to replace it with his mouth.

 

 

 

There it was again. The adoration and love Hannibal so openly showed him. But there was something underlying, subtle in the way he kissed him, in the way Hannibal swiped his tongue over his bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Will allowed too enthusiastically.

The deeper the kiss went, the less he was able to breath and the weaker his knees got. He grabbed Hannibal’s shoulders just a little harder to remain standing, not conceding this easily.

Having made a decision, Will slowly but steadily stepped forward, knowing that the kitchen counter would be mere steps away and directing Hannibal into that direction, until a surprised noise let him know Hannibal had hit it.

Grinning too much to properly kiss, Will backed away a little, meeting Hannibal’s curious gaze. “Is this what you want?” Hannibal purred, “you, having me in your kitchen?” And he was so compliant that Will believed that Hannibal would let him take him in the kitchen.

“Just a little. You’re always making me feel good, always caring for me. I just want to return the favour, so try to keep your hands to yourself for now,” he explained, roaming his own over Hannibal’s chest and undoing the first few buttons, one hand wandering lower while doing so. Hannibal nodded and let him, even leaned back a little. Sometimes Will wondered if there was anything Hannibal wouldn’t do for him.

There was something satisfying about feeling Hannibal already getting hard from just light touches. Caressing him through his pants, Will kissed his neck, leaving love marks on his way, little pieces of evidence of what they were doing and that Hannibal was his.

Once the first faint moan left his lovers lips, Will opened the fly of his trousers, sneaking his hand inside of them and his pair of briefs as well, giving his dick a few strokes, then sinking to his knees.

He nuzzled his nose against Hannibal’s cock, breathing in the musky scent, a shiver making its way down his spine.

Hannibal’s hand rested in his hair, not guiding, not pursuing him into more, just resting there, which still urged him to take in the tip and let his tongue swirl around it, savouring the salty taste that gathered in his mouth. The noises his lover began to make were music in his ears, making him eager to swallow down more, until he felt that he was about to gag, only then pulling back. Hannibal’s hand remained resting, holding onto his hair firmer when Will tried to overcome his gag reflex and stayed down for too long, but the moans that escaped from his lover indicated that it wasn’t too bad.

He must admit that he had missed this. The heat of somebody else under his fingers, in his hand and in his mouth, having them in control and enjoying their satisfaction. When Will looked back up at Hannibal’s face, he had closed his eyes blissfully, breathing softly through his slightly opened mouth and a faint blush on his cheeks. Some hair strands, once neatly combed back, fell into his face, making him look younger and less serious.

“I can feel you staring at me, dear Will,” Hannibal said with a grin on his lips, opening his eyes and meeting his gaze. Caught in the deed, he averted his eyes for a second.

Amused, Will let his dick out of his mouth with a pop. “Shut it, it’s not my fault you’re this handsome,” he laughed under his breath, “Let’s go upstairs.”

“Eager, aren’t you today, Will?”

Rolling his eyes, Will got a hold of Hannibal’s hand, gently but determined pulling him upstairs to his bedroom.

Nervousness started to spread inside his head. This would be their first time of being this intimate and while Will knew that he wasn’t bad in bed, it would be the first time he would sleep with someone else since he had married…

No, now was not the time to think about him.

Will wanted this. He wanted to be intimate with Hannibal, to be completely and in any way his, just like Hannibal would belong to him. Taking a deep breath, he let go of his hand and faced him, already leaning in for another kiss.

“Will?” He put a hand against his chest, stopping him in his movement. “We don’t have to do this, if you’re not ready yet.” Of course, Hannibal always sensed it when something was wrong, never forgetting his wellbeing and always being careful around him. But he was not a porcelain doll.

“Hannibal, I really love it when you care about me, but I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t want it.” Taking Hannibal’s hand off his chest, he guided it towards his hip. “I want to have sex with you. Really,” he started to smile again while saying the last few words. “I love you.”

If Hannibal had been unsure about his consent until now, Will’s declaration must have reassured him, because his hands were back on him. “I love you, too, my dear Will.” The kiss he had waited for was given to him. For once, Will didn’t fight back and let Hannibal claim him, wanting to belong. With from excitement shaking fingers, Will unbuttoned Hannibal’s dress shirt completely and shoved it down his shoulders, both of them letting it fall to the ground carelessly.

Hannibal followed his example, and Will shivered once the warm flannel was gone, pressing hard against his lover to steal some of his warmth.

This time, he was the one that was directed backwards, pushed onto the bed until he was laying down and Hannibal hovered over him, the kiss still going on and Hannibal biting down, eliciting a wince from Will as well as a moan when he ground down hard against his dick.

It was a slow rhythm they were going, dry humping against each other, Hannibal discovering Will’s body above the waist with curious fingers, until they found his nipples.

Will, actually still trying to control his voice, moaned surprised when Hannibal started playing with one of them, rolling the hard nip between his fingers and pinching it gently. He cursed under his breath, gaining Hannibal’s attention with it. “Don’t be so rude, Will. Or else I will stop.”

His pride thrown aside, Will actually shut up and nodded, his head leaning back and eyes half lidded. Now was not the time to discuss, because Hannibal would keep his word.

Having satisfied his lover, Hannibal rewarded him with his mouth replacing his fingers, tongue flicking over his nipple and gently biting it. Realising it was of no use to contain his noises, Will gave into the urge to moan freely, encouraging Hannibal with his doing.

Will’s own hand found its way back to Hannibal’s pants, pulling them including his briefs low enough for his cock to pop out, grabbing it once it was free. Hannibal locked eyes with him, the intimacy of the moment increasing with it.

The tip was already slightly wet, and Will just couldn’t resist to taste it, sticking his precum covered thumb in his mouth and licking it clean, a faint taste of saltiness spreading in his mouth. Seeing Hannibal’s pupils dilate, he just had to laugh. “Why doesn’t it surprise me that something like that turns you on?”

“Because you know me and probably because it turns you on as well.” The corner of his lips turned upwards while he licked the bottom one.  Being defeated, Will laughed once more, enjoying the playfulness during situations like these.

Hannibal pulled back, getting rid of his pants and briefs in mere seconds before closing the distance again. Will observed him opening and pulling down his own jeans, pushing his hips up to help him, and throw it away just as carelessly as the other pieces.

“Do you have-”

“Top drawer,” Will answered way too fast, too eager, making himself flush and Hannibal grin.

The bottle of lube was resting beside him now, ready to be used. Holding his breath, a cushion was shoved under his butt, elevating it, and one of Will’s legs was lifted, his calf put onto Hannibal’s shoulder, his body on full display for his lover. At this point he would have gotten at least a little nervous with anybody else, but under Hannibal’s admiring gaze he felt… secure. There was no need to be embarrassed or afraid. Hannibal would always love him.

Kisses were planted on his ankle and calf, his other leg gently caressed by warm fingertips. “You are beautiful, Will,” Hannibal declared, his voice low and intimate, the words only meant for his ears. “So divine that I feel nothing but honour to be allowed to witness your beauty.” There was a click of a bottle being opened and being tossed aside again. Warm fingers covered in cool slick found their way to his cock, giving it short attention in the form of a few strokes, but finally wandering further downwards.

Will’s body trembled when the first fingertip entered his ass, just a little and testing how he would react. Urging him to go on, Will moved his bottom towards Hannibal, getting what he wanted, the finger fully inside him now. Will’s hand sneaked around his lover’s neck, tucking him downwards. “Come here.”

Not being able to resist him, Hannibal did as he was told, but instead of kissing him, Will leaned their foreheads together, enjoying the closeness between them.

 

The preparing was loving, each stroke long and deep, but also gaining roughness the longer it took. At the end, Will was panting with three fingers up his ass, leaking precum all over his stomach. “Hannibal, stop teasing me,” he ordered while his love rubbed against that one spot that made him see stars and moaning in desperation.

“What did you say?”

Of course Hannibal would want him to beg, gaining satisfaction of being in control and knowing that Will would give in right now – and being right about it. “Hannibal,  _please_  stop teasing me and fuck me already.”

Fingers slid out of him and there was nothing sweet or innocent about the way Hannibal turned him around, Will’s left side of his face now pressed into the mattress. Out of habit Will kneed and stuck his ass up in the air, too needy to give it at least one thought. “Please, Hannibal, I need you.” And he did. Soft love was filling every corner of his mind, spilling over, but he wanted it rougher, sensing that Hannibal longed for it as well.

His wish got fulfilled, the tip of Hannibal’s dick pushing its way inside, and Hannibal hadn’t been kidding when he had explained to Will why he would need three fingers for preparation.

A lengthy moan filled with lust escaped from Will’s lips, his hips pushing back in the need of more and to be filled completely. One of his hands blindly reached back, holding onto Hannibal’s tight, nails biting into flesh and trying to pull him closer until his ass was flush against his lovers groin.

There was a deep groan behind him and two hands gripped his hips, sure to leave marks once they were done, this thought and the roughness making Will whine. His dick filled him, almost being too much, but just enough to start begging again. “ _Fuck_. Hannibal, please, please start moving.” He tried to fuck himself, but was hold firmly in place, unable to change his position and being silently ordered to wait.

He turned his head further, just enough to be able to glance over his shoulder and at his love, who was watching him as well. “ _Please_ ,” he whispered once more.

Hannibal snapped out of whatever stasis he was in and pulled his dick almost completely out, leaving just the tip inside, before he pushed back in. Slow. Torturing and sweetly slow, letting Will witness each and every movement until he was bottomed out again.

His love held Will in place while fucking into him, allowing him just enough movement so he could fuck himself on Hannibal’s dick, making the thrusts deeper. Skin slapping against skin and moans of both of them filled the silence of the room.

When it was obvious that they would reach their climax, Hannibal stopped for a moment, tearing Will out of his blissful rhythm of moaning and whining and turned him on his side, one leg back over his shoulder. The thrusts picked up where they had left, hammering into him, Will enduring the sweet torture further.

While he now was unable to bounce back, he was able to watch Hannibal.

Sweat covered his forehead and hair was plastered against it, his lips were slightly open, low moans escaping him every few moments. Seeing Hannibal like this, undone and in the heat of the moment, combined with the thrusts hitting his sweet spot was too much for Will.

He came with his lips pressed together, body and breath both stilling for multiple seconds, cum covering his stomach in long streaks. Gasping for breath, Will gripped his arm firmly, needing some kind of hold on, feeling dizzy and like it all was too much.

It took Hannibal just a few more movements before he was coming in his ass, keeping up the eye contact and making Will shudder.

Being overwhelmed, Will closed his eyes, his head resting on one of the cushions. Hannibal’s dick slid out of him and the mattress lifted an inch when he got out of bed. Not wanting to open his eyes, Will let him. He wouldn’t leave.

He was proved right when a wet towel was gently dragged over his stomach and his ass, cleaning up their spill and lube. But when Hannibal made a move to leave again, Will looked up, taking his hand while doing so and pulled him back to bed. “Just leave it there, love.” The bed dipped down, and Hannibal was laying flush against his chest, stroking his cheek, eyes full of love.

“I like it when you call me that.”

“Love?”

“Yes.”

“And darling?”

“Also.”

“What about… honey?”

“Absolutely.”

Will laughed quietly, a warm feeling spreading inside of his chest. “I like it when you call me my dear or my dear Will.”

Hannibal was brushing his sweaty curls out of his face back to where they belonged. “I know.”

Taking Hannibal’s hand out of his hair and in his own, Will laced their fingers together and kept their hands between their chests, gently stroking over the back of his lovers hand with his thumb. This was perfect. He could stay like this forever.


	22. Keys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned to post a video on my writers Instagram and explain why I had been gone for so long, but because nosy people I know irl are following me, I will just write it down here.  
> So, I have had depression in the past and most of the time I am fine, but there are moments (days, weeks, months) were it just comes back and I have no motivation to do anything. Those last two months have been that kind of months. But I have finally gotten better again and will try to not let it happen again (I know how this sounds, but I am literally so done with being depressed).  
> I want to thank all of you for staying with me, dm'ing and commenting, even just those who send kudo's, because this really keeps me motivated and going. So, thank you.
> 
> The whole plot is outlined, and I think that this story will be about... 120k words. So stay tuned, babes.
> 
> (This chapter is a little short, it originally was +-4k words but my laptop just deleted my whole document :) So I have rewritten most of what I could remember clearly. Next chapters will be longer again, don't worry.)

**Friday, 23 November, 4:01 p.m.**

 

Hannibal welcomed his last patient for the day, letting him inside and closing the door behind him. “Good afternoon, Franklyn.”

The last time they had met was during Hannibal’s birthday. He had to suppress a smile while remembering those memories. They just were too amusing.

His patient’s hair was carefully combed back and his beard was neatly trimmed, as if he was trying to leave a good impression. “You smell good,” he commented, realising what he just had said, Franklyn added, “I mean, I like your perfume. What is it?” He sat down in his designated chair and waited for Hannibal do the same.

A tad irritated – because by now Franklyn should have realised that it was useless to attempt to flirt with him – Hannibal crossed his legs, forming a barrier between them. “It’s a gift from my partner, Will. You two have met.”

While his eyes took Hannibal in, Franklyn leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. “So, that really was your boyfriend?” There was something hopeful in his voice – that Will wasn’t his boyfriend, but just a date.

“Yes.”

“Oh.” Franklyn averted his eyes, his thumbs nervously dancing around each other, trying to distract him. The hope he had held had finally disappeared. “He seems – nice. Have you two known each other for a long time?”

“Franklyn,” his eyes were back on Hannibal, “This is your hour, not mine in which I talk about my boyfriend.” The word still tasted new on Hannibal’s tongue, but he liked the lingering sweetness of it – and perhaps also the hurt it caused on his patient’s face.

He cleared his throat. “Of course.” Franklyn stood up, probably needing some distance between them, and started wandering around the room, like an animal in a cage, restless. He observed the books on Hannibal’s shelf’s, caressing the back of some with his finger. A long moment passed during which Hannibal wished that this hour would be over already, so he could reunite with his dear Will and enjoy their weekend together.

“Do you remember Tobias, Doctor Lecter?”

“The friend you brought along to the opera?”

Turning back to Hannibal, he nodded once, short. He was now standing behind his chair, his hand resting on its back. “I am… worried about him. I know one shouldn’t google syndrome’s and self-diagnose and stuff like that, but I – I think,” he held his tongue, his eyes looking troubled like he knew exactly that he should not say what he was about to say.

Having gotten curious, Hannibal cocked his head. “Do you think that your friend is ill?”

“No,” he shook his head and took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves somewhat, “No, not precisely. I think that Tobias might be a psychopath. There was this check-list and I checked each and every box.”

Hannibal almost wanted to laugh out loud, but held himself back. This was amusing. “Franklyn, checking boxes doesn’t mean-”

He held his hand up in a pausing gesture. “That’s not the only reason why I think that, Doctor Lecter. He also… started talking about – Would you have to report to the police if one of your patients thinks that somebody would want to… do something violent?”

Switching his legs so that his right was crossed over his left, he let his right foot bounce a little in the air, his interest mildly awoken. His attention on Tobias had only lingered for a moment, but he did remember him. Tobias’ eyes had coolly watched them from across the room, and he politely turned away anyone who tried to make conversation. “I wouldn’t, only if they were in immediate danger.”

“Relieved, Franklyn exhaled a breath and nodded. “Good. Because I think that Tobias wants to murder someone. He’s talking a lot about… you know, sharing his very disturbing thoughts, one’s like how he would kill someone and stuff like that.”

Hannibal tipped the end of his pen against the leather arm of his chair, keeping a slow rhythm. “How?”

“How what?”

“How would he do it?”

“Oh. I don’t know, I tried to forget most of it, but I do remember that he said he wanted to make some kind of instrument out of them.” Hannibal watched his fingers twitching searching for something to do and in the end choosing to play with the hem of his blazer. “Can we talk about something else? I don’t enjoy thinking about this.”

He nodded, only listening partially to the new story Franklyn had begun to tell, and started thinking about how he would keep Tobias in the back of his head. Didn’t his piano need to be tuned again?

 

**5:31 p.m.**

 

Will had never been one who looked forward to the weekends. They were boring, to be honest, and just not as busy as his weekdays. He would usually settle with watching TV, reading a book or taking Chloe on long walks, but there was only so much he could do before he would get bored again.

It was weird to admit that he had actually formed some kind of excitement for weekends. Because nowadays he _did_ have something – or better said someone – to look forward to. A weekend apart from Hannibal was a rarity. They hung out at each other’s houses, still doing their own thing, but were content with doing them while being together. Plus, Hannibal’s cooking skills were heavenly.

Compared to Hannibal’s skills, Will’s cooking was average at best. Still, his love always ate what Will had made him, thus motivating Will to better his meals. And it worked. The paella that was almost done smelled amazing, even if he did say so himself.

Once the bell rang and he opened the door, Chloe came running down the hallway in full speed and, even though she wasn’t that heavy, almost tackled Hannibal to the ground.

“No, Chloe,” Will scolded, grabbing her by her collar and getting her off of Hannibal. “Sit.” To his surprise, she actually sat down, still wagging her tail and patiently waited for Hannibal to give her more attention. Normally she was very well-behaved, but she just really adored Hannibal. Will couldn’t blame her.

His lover actually crouched down and pet her, making Will puff an amused breath. “Really, you’re spoiling her too much, love,” he scolded again, his voice not as stern as he would like it to be. A small smile appeared on Hannibal’s lips when he called him that pet name.

Once he was standing again, Will grabbed him by his tie and pulled him close, his boyfriend’s hands settling on their usual place on his hips. She likes it, just like her owner likes being spoiled.” Hannibal pulled one of his pale eyebrows mockingly up, ready for Will denying this and a verbal spare.

“Shut up, you idiot.” Will planted a petite kiss on the corner of Hannibal’s lips, letting him go afterwards because he had remembered that there still was some food on the stove.

He could hear Hannibal following him into the kitchen, but living by his own rules, he didn’t ask what’s for dinner. Instead, he remained behind Will, his hands resting on him again and his body close enough for Will to feel its heat.

“How was work?”

Determined to not let himself get too distracted, Will stirred the paella. “Great. I’m happy that all accusations against me have been let down and that I’m actually able to work again.” He didn’t mention that some of his co-workers still looked at him like he _did_ do it.

Will turned his head a little and remembered the day he had helped Hannibal get rid of Gray’s body. If it had not been for her disappearance, Will surely wouldn’t be as free as he now was. “I know I’ve already said it, but thank you, Hannibal.”

His love practically beamed, a smile spreading on his lips. Will was sure that if he had a tail like Chloe, it would be wagging right now. “I would do anything for you, my dear Will.” The distance between them was closed fully, Hannibal’s head resting on Will’s shoulder and even though this position made it more difficult to concentrate on cooking, Will didn’t push his boyfriend away.

The realisation that they truly loved each other hit him again. It was not a new fact, but one that kept making his chest feel warm. They were falling fast, but neither of them seemed to mind it too much. For God’s sake, they were practically _living_ with each other.

“Why are you grinning?” Hannibal asked, his fingers drawing lazy patterns on his skin.

“It’s nothing.” Will truly tried to stop his face from betraying him, but it was of no use. “You’ll see tomorrow, I promise. How was work?” The groan he received wasn’t surprising, but it did amuse him, for he knew that Franklyn would have his appointment today.

 

**Saturday, 24 November, 9:02 a.m.**

 

Even though he did his best to let him sleep, Hannibal woke up because of Will.

His alarm was set to a mere vibrate, but the vibration together with Will moving was enough to disturb his slumber. Yet, he remained the image of being asleep, not wanting to disappoint Will that he had woken him up.

As soon as his dear had left his house, Hannibal got up, stretched his body and put on his bathrobe.

Downstairs, Chloe was already waiting for him, her tail once again wagging in excitement. Hannibal scratched her ear. “Did you sleep well, dear?” If anybody would ever hear him talking to a dog, he would downright deny it, but between the two of them, he could talk as much with her as he liked. “Come on, let’s go outside.”

While Hannibal normally scolded Will for letting Chloe out in the backyard, he was now doing it himself. He had planned to take a long walk together with his dear love, of course including Chloe as well, but the young dog needed to be let outside _right now_. And it was too cold to take a walk in Hannibal's opinion.

 _‘Good morning, Will. When are you back?’_ Hannibal texted, so he would know when to start preparing breakfast. In the meanwhile, he made some French press coffee, grabbing a blanket to drink it outside.

He liked the quietness, the only things audible Chloe’s wandering around and the soft movements of the Hollywood swing.

At some point Chloe padded towards him and laid down at his feet and Hannibal just couldn’t resist covering her with a corner of the blanket, smiling down at her when she wagged her tail two times.

_‘almost home’_

Satisfied, Hannibal finished his cup while reading the online newspaper. There was nothing worth mentioning, though. The moment he wanted to do some research on Tobias, Will popped his head through the doorframe.

“Ah, here you are.”

“I didn’t hear you come in.” Hannibal put his phone aside and urged his love to come closer, covering him with the blanket as well once Will was nestled against him.

 

 

 

“I do have to admit that I am curious why you would leave this early on a Saturday.” It had become a habit of Hannibal to untangle his curls, and honestly, Will wasn’t about to complain. He loved the little, non-sexual touched they shared. He closed his eyes for a moment and enjoyed the feeling of fingers sliding through his hair.

“Well.” A blush spread on his cheeks and he dearly hoped that Hannibal would mistake it as a consequence of sitting outside. He cleared his throat and fumbled with the small box which was still covered with the blanket. Hannibal was a romantic, even more so than Will, so he really hoped that his lover would appreciate this gesture and that he wouldn’t embarrass himself. “I’ve got something for you. A present.”

Interested, Hannibal cocked his head, but remained silent, giving Will a chance to calm himself.

He smiled somewhat nervously. His plan had manifested itself yesterday when Hannibal had returned from work, but the idea had long been in his head. “I love you dearly, Hannibal, and I hope that you love me as well, because otherwise this will be very awkward.”

While holding the box out, Will opened it so Hannibal could see its content. “We’re practically living together at this point, but still you can’t let yourself in, which is why I wanted to give you this key. Besides me, you are the only one.” Will hoped that Hannibal got the subtext of his explanation, that he knew that his house was his safe space and that it was important to him to show Hannibal that he was always welcome.

A warm smile tugged at Hannibal’s lips, and when their eyes met Will was sure that Hannibal understood the subtext. “Thank you, Will.” He took the key out of the box and closed his hand around it.

“Sorry if this was too sappy.”

“Sometimes it’s alright to be too sappy,” Hannibal explained, “I do have to admit that for a moment I thought you were going to propose to me.”

Will laughed, his mind calming down again. “No, not yet, maybe in the future, though.”

 

**Sunday, 25 November, 7:21 p.m.**

 

There were moments in which Will looked divine, too beautiful to be a mortal being. Moments like that one morning when Hannibal was drawing his love, or whenever Will practiced playing piano, unaware of Hannibal watching him. Or when Will helped him clean the mess Gray had made. In those moments Hannibal was struck with his beauty and grace.

But it were moments like this, when they were slouching on the couch, Will in his arms, watching a TV show his boyfriend liked, Hannibal truly appreciated the most.

“Will?”

“Hmm, wait a moment, love.” Will paused the show as soon as the main character as ended her speech and turned his head so he could look at him. “Yes?”

“What do you usually do for Christmas?” Hannibal was aware that this question could stir up old memories and could maybe hurt his love, but he was curious as to what would happen.

Will turned towards him, his body still flush against Hannibal’s, and let the silence between them stretch for a moment. To be honest, Hannibal had expected many scenarios, what he had not expected, though, is that Will would sigh in relief.

 “There was this family reunion every Christmas Anthony and I always had to attend to. But his family _hated_ me because I ‘turned their Anthony gay’. His sister was the worst, but only when Anthony wasn’t looking. And because she had told me she would more or less kill me if she ever saw me again, I guess I’m not invited this year. What about you?”

Amused, Hannibal smiled. He would like to see someone try to kill his Will. “I don’t have any family left I could visit, so I usually attend charity events or concerts or operas, events I don’t think you would enjoy as much as I do.”

“Are you asking me out for such an event?”

“Would you say yes?”

Will held his gaze for a handful of moments, asking him silently to not do this to him, but rolled his eyes in the end. “I would.”

“Thank you,” he said satisfied with his lover’s answer, “But I am not going to invite you to such an event. At least not this year. Actually I wanted to invite you to my cabin. It’s on a cliff and surrounded by woods, perfect to take a walk in the morning and listen to the waves crashing against the cliffs in the evening. You would surely love it.”

Will started chuckling, thus confusing Hannibal. Did he say something wrong?

“Hannibal, do you know how this sounds?”

“No?”

“Most of the time someone invites you to a remote cabin, they’re a serial killer and want to murder you,” Will mocked, cocking his head slightly.

“I can assure you that’s not what I intend to do.”

“Hm, I know, but what _do_ you intend to do?” Hannibal could feel one of Will’s hand slip under his shirt, scratching sensitive skin teasingly. “Is there a fireplace? With a soft carpet in front of it?”

Getting where this was going, Hannibal’s own hand roamed over Will’s leg, stopping just under his butt. “If I say I do, will you accept my invitation?”

“Only if we can fuck in front of that fireplace. Has been on of my fantasies of us for quiet a while,” his love admitted, his free hand caressing Hannibal’s cheek softly and his leg slipping between his own, pressing against Hannibal’s crotch. His words of honesty shot straight to Hannibal’s groin.

“That can be arranged,” he purred, “But I do expect other presents as well.” For a second the two them remained silent, but then burst out laughing.


End file.
